24 Hours
by Shakayla
Summary: Over the course of 24 hours, the relationship between the Queen and her Head of Security will change forever... This story documents that change, along with other critical 24 hour time frames in this couples journey together.
1. Chapter 1

"24 Hours"

Author: Shakayla

Rating: T, progressing a little further in the ratings in later chapters.

Summary: A glimpse into 24 hours that changed the nature of Clarisse and Joseph's relationship.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own them and make no money from this work of fiction. So why do I do it? Well…let's see: I love writing. I love C/J. I love letting them do what Disney and Meg Cabot never would. I love all of the C/J fans – you are awesome!

Special Thanks to my Beta – Benswoman – You rock!

A/N: I noticed that the formatting of my document didn't keep during the upload (most noticeably the indents for the paragraphs) As time is not my friend right now and I'm guessing (and hoping) you are more interested in reading this than whether the first line of a paragraph is indented 5 spaces...I'm going to leave it. Thanks for your understanding!

This story was inspired by comments from fans over on Facebook. All of the friends there get updates on story progress (both fanfic and the novel) and we have a lot of fun getting to know each other a little better, sharing our love for great PD stories. Want to learn more? Check out my profile for details!

Without further ado…enjoy!

^^C/J^^

Chapter 1: Heaven or Hell…

Joseph watched as Clarisse walked into the room. To the untrained eye, she would appear no different than she did yesterday or any other day for that matter: Calm, cool, collected and in control. His sapphire eyes saw a different woman, however. He still saw what everyone else saw, but now he was privy to so much more. The woman behind the Queen. Watching Clarisse would never be the same again. It was amazing how much twenty-four hours could change a person's perspective…could change their life.

_24 hours earlier…_

_8:00 a.m. Thursday. The Queen's Birthday_

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Did you tell Chef what you wanted for your birthday dinner?" Joseph asked as Clarisse made her way from her private rooms to the sitting room in her suite where she took her tea. He astutely observed that she was moving much slower today than usual.

"What I want…Chef can't give me." Clarisse uncharacteristically sighed.

"Come now, Clarisse. You have the finest Chef in all of Europe at your beck and call. What is it that you want for your birthday that he can't give you?" Joseph took a step closer to her, trying to ignore how stunning she looked in the black skirt, white satin blouse and red jacket she had donned for her wardrobe choice today. It wasn't so much the clothing, but rather the way they hugged her body in just the right way to send his overactive imagination into hyper drive.

"What I want, Joseph…is to feel young again. No one can do that for me." Clarisse hated to whine. Queens did not whine. But it was her birthday so she should be entitled to a small amount of such petty behavior, shouldn't she?

Her admission drove Joseph's gaze back to her face, to those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that had spoken volumes to him over the years. Today they looked tired…wistful. He took another step closer and leaned in so he could speak softly, "Age is only a number, my friend."

Clarisse tried to keep her voice steady. Joseph was so close she could smell his cologne, a subtle spice scent that was just as masculine as he was. His nearness and husky voice sent a ripple of desire through her body. It had been that way since they had danced the Wango in San Francisco a couple of years ago. Something had changed that day. Nothing so overt as her admitting her feelings about him – not to him…not to herself.

No. She simply became aware of him on a different level. A level that she simply couldn't risk right now. The realization that Mia still had a couple of years before she could assume the throne tampered the wave of desire threatening to wash over her. "Today the number feels very high, my friend."

Joseph saw her smile faintly. One of a million things she did every day to keep those around her feeling comfortable and appreciated, regardless how much she might be suffering on the inside. There had to be a way he could make her feel better. He had bought her a gift for her birthday, an opaque scarf that shimmered when the light caught it just right. Jewelry had been a consideration, but honestly what do you buy the woman who happens to own the crown jewels?

He would give some serious thought to how he might find a way to bring the number she was feeling today down significantly. If anyone could do it – was going to do it…it was going to be him!

_~~ 10 a.m. ~~_

Clarisse was seated behind her desk trying to refrain from rubbing her neck from the tension that was building as more and more stacks of paperwork were placed on her desk. When Charlotte stepped in to the office again, Clarisse considered retrieving the ceremonial bow and arrow and shooting her so she wouldn't place one more item on her "to do" list, but noticed quickly that she was empty handed so refrained from any further violent thoughts about her assistant.

"I'm going to get your tea, Ma'am. Would you like anything else?"

"Perhaps a couple of aspirin? All of this paperwork is hurting my head more than usual today." Clarisse hated admitting a weakness, but since Charlotte and Joseph were the only ones privy to her admission, she felt safe enough to let the words escape.

The air left the room only a few moments after Charlotte shut the door when strong, capable hands covered her shoulders and began gently massaging. She tried, but couldn't stop the murmur of relief combined with pleasure that escaped her lips, "Mmmm…Joseph…"

Hearing her say his name like that sent liquid fire to his center and warmed his entire body by several degrees. He forced a much calmer response than he was feeling. "Just relax and let me see if I can help." He knew he would only have a few moments before Charlotte would be back, but wanted to help however he could.

An idea had also formed as he had stood watch this morning. It was a risky move, but the payoff could be huge. The time for executing that plan would come later. For now, he would continue to try to bring her a small modicum of relief while trying very hard not to listen to the way her breath would catch each time he touched her or the small sounds that slipped from her carefully guarded lips.

A few moments later, the sounds became a word, "Charlotte…."

Joseph smiled and leaned down. He just couldn't resist. "I'm hurt that you're thoughts are of Charlotte right now…" he let the implied meaning of his words drift over her as he waited for her reply. His breath caught as her hands covered his, effectively stilling them.

"More so thoughts of being caught by Charlotte."

In a totally unexpected move, Joseph felt one of his hands being lifted as her head turned slightly. He swore his heart stopped beating for a moment as her lips brushed across the flesh on his hand, igniting every nerve ending in his body. "Thank you, Joseph. That helped."

His fingers were so close to her, he couldn't resist. As a matter of fact, he was confident no mere mortal could have resisted the temptation. As she released his hand, he let his fingers graze gently across her chin and along her jaw line until he playfully toyed with the ruby dangling from her ear. "You are welcome."

At that moment, the doorknob turned and he stepped back to a more appropriate distance. Charlotte entered followed closely by Priscilla bearing the silver tea service. Once she had finished serving the tea, Joseph got Priscilla's attention and directed her over to where he was standing. He took a piece of paper from the drawer of the desk that Charlotte often used when Clarisse needed her nearby. Handing it to Priscilla, he asked, "I can count on you to take care of this for me?"

She quickly read over the note. "Of course, sir. Consider it done."

"Joseph?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just needed Priscilla to take care of something for me later today as I will be tied up in a meeting. She will still be available to meet any request you might have."

Clarisse smiled. He was up to something, but after the wonderful massage he just gave her, she would play along. "Of course, thank you Priscilla."

Priscilla curtsied and then excused herself. Business returned to normal in the Queen's office.

_~~ 1:00 p.m. ~~_

The morning was rounded out with the Queen enduring brief meetings with three members of Parliament. Though not long in duration, the tension between the Crown and those who also helped govern the great land of Genovia grew thicker each day. Joseph feared if something didn't break soon, it may break his Queen. She had been fighting the good fight for many years, but she needed to be able to pass the gauntlet on to Mia to usher in the new era of Renaldi rule.

He would never tell her, but those meetings seemed to be the largest culprit in adding the years onto her body. It wasn't the people of Genovia…they weren't responsible. Clarisse cared about them so deeply – had given her entire life to serving them. When she held court and the people came to see her, there she thrived. She appeared young, vibrant, and fulfilling her purpose. Parliament was responsible for the majority of the stress and worry she faced every day. Parliament, along with a small minority of the Genovian elite, who wanted the crown for themselves…

As they returned from the final meeting, Joseph received a nod from Priscilla as they passed by the kitchen area. That was his signal. "Charlotte, it's time for the Queen's lunch now, correct?"

A quick glance at her watch provided confirmation, "Yes and there is only one appointment this afternoon, which called just a short time ago to reschedule." She smiled at the Queen, "They must have learned it was your birthday and didn't want to trouble you."

Clarisse continued walking towards her office, "It's too bad Parliament didn't take that into consideration."

Charlotte cast a worrisome glance in Joseph's direction. She knew, as well as he, the pressure the Queen felt on a daily basis. Parliament was just waiting for her to slip – to show some sign that she was no longer fit to rule. Of course both Charlotte and Joseph knew that she would die before she would ever let that happen.

Joseph touched Charlotte lightly on the arm to reassure her then increased his stride so he was even with Clarisse. "Your Majesty, if I may? I've arranged a very special lunch for you today."

For a moment, the burden that Clarisse carried on her shoulders lifted slightly. "Will you and Charlotte be joining me?" She really didn't want to have to share her birthday lunch with anyone else. Truthfully, she preferred a private meal with Joseph, but Charlotte was always good company as well.

Charlotte took that opportunity to speak up, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I have a prior commitment. I can try and change it, if you like." Because both Joseph and the Queen were in front of her, she felt safe in letting a slight grin cross her face. Joseph would kill her if she intruded on the few moments of private time he had arranged with the Queen.

Clarisse stopped and turned, offering a sympathetic grin, "Of course not, dear. I understand. You go on ahead. As a matter of fact, since there are no pressing matters, why don't you take the afternoon off? We've both been working entirely too hard this week."

"Yes ma'am, and thank you." Charlotte grinned and then continued, "Happy Birthday, Your Majesty. I hope your day improves."

Clarisse nodded, "Thank you dear. Now that my dealings with Parliament are over for the day, I'm sure it will. Enjoy your day and I'll see you in the morning."

Charlotte walked away, thinking to herself, "_I'm sure that's not the only reason your day is improving. You kids have fun."_

Once Charlotte was out of range, Joseph extended his arm to Clarisse to escort her to the special lunch he had planned. Once her hand had slipped into place, he leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "Now that Mother has gone, we can play."

Squeezing his arm a litter tighter, Clarisse gave him a bright smile and secretly hoped that she could let herself go – just for a little while- and play. It had been so long since she had truly been able to relax – to let go – to just be…

An afternoon alone with Joseph would be the culmination of both heaven and hell. Heaven because she knew, if she encouraged him, he could make her forget her name. Hell…because she knew she shouldn't…

"Clarisse?"

Roused from her thoughts, Clarisse realized they were standing outside, just in front of the hedge maze. "Yes?"

"The sky has clouded over a bit; a storm may be on the horizon. Our lunch was to be an outdoor affair. Are you still game?" He had given her a way out, but Joseph truly hoped she would still come along with him. So what if they got a little wet. Neither would melt. _Don't lie old man, the thought of seeing her in soaked clothing…_ Joseph shut down that line of thinking…it was way too early in the day to entertain thoughts that would necessitate a cold shower.

Looking towards the sky, she noticed that it was much darker than earlier…a somber sky to fit the mood of the day. She was tired of feeling that way, though. Remembering Joseph's hands on her shoulders and the pleasure she felt at his touch, she couldn't deny them some alone time. _Time to explore a little bit of heaven…and hopefully avoid the depths of hell. _ She offered him a sincere smile, "My father once told me that I wouldn't melt. Perhaps it's time we test that theory?"

Joseph's smile matched hers and, once again, he offered his arm in escort as they made their way through the maze to the fountain that lie deep in the heart of the landscaped hideaway. With the exception of their bedrooms, which wasn't on the list of possibilities at this time, it was the closest thing to privacy they could hope for at the palace.

"A picnic!" Clarisse exclaimed as they rounded the final obstacle that led to the open area of the fountain.

"Nothing like a picnic to make one feel young again," Joseph was delighted in her reaction to his surprise.

"Oh Joseph, this is lovely." She turned and cupped his cheek to try to convey to him, the best way she knew how…how she felt about him. Inwardly sighing…she admitted her assessment wasn't correct. It was the only way she would allow herself at this moment to convey those feelings. _Maybe that will change today…_

Her warm hands on his cheek sent small tendrils of pleasure through his body. He decided that before the lunch was over, he would return the gesture…adding a little touch of his own. "I'm glad you like it. May I take your jacket and help you into your seat?"

Nodding, Clarisse slipped gracefully out of the red jacket, enjoying the slightly cooler fall air as it whispered through the silk material. Joseph carefully hung the garment over the back of the padded bench that had been provided for their comfort. In his younger years, he would have preferred sitting on the blanket folded neatly at the corner of the table, but somehow the thought of the aches and pains they would have to endure when they tried to get up…well, that just didn't seem romantic at all.

They took their places at the table. A checkered table cloth covered the eating area and a picnic basket completed the picture. Joseph opened the basket and retrieved some wine, glasses, crackers, cheese and fruit. He poured the wine and then lifted his glass to toast, "To feeling younger."

Clarisse smiled, recognizing all of this had been done since she made her comment this morning. She lifted her glass and hit it gently against his, "To a wonderful friendship…and, to feeling younger."

"Here, here." Joseph sipped his wine while watching her enjoy her first taste. The vintage was from his personal selection and he was certain she would be able to appreciate the gesture.

The liquid washed over her tongue, filling her senses with black cherry and subtle hints of other berries. Her taste buds tasted a faint spice and just a hint of chocolate. It was unique. It was special. It was… "Joseph, this is divine. Where did you find such a unique combination?"

"I'm glad you approve. It's from my personal collection. I've been saving it for a special occasion. Your birthday seemed pretty special." He tried to meet her eyes, but his were drawn to the moisture glistening on her full lips. As though sensing exactly what he was focused on, her tongue slipped out and licked the moisture, sending a fresh wave of desire straight to his groin.

"Well thank you for such a wonderful gift. Shall we eat?" Clarisse asked as a way to change the subject. Though she knew Joseph always watched her…intently, today his gaze seemed to bore straight through her and into the depths of her soul. It made her feel slightly self-conscious. If he peeled away the designer clothes, jewelry and crown – would he still be pleased with what he saw? She prayed that would be the case.

Joseph smiled and nodded in answer to her question. He took a cracker and put a slice of cheese he guessed to be provolone on and then lifted it towards Clarisse's mouth. Her expression widened a bit at his boldness, but she opened her mouth slightly to accept the gift.

As her soft lips closed slightly around his fingers, Joseph's pulse jumped at least fifty beats a minute, he was certain. Reluctantly, he withdrew from the warm cavern of her mouth and desperately tried not to think about how wonderful her lips would feel on other highly sensitive areas of his body.

Clarisse knew this was trouble, but she couldn't and didn't want to stop herself. Following his example, she placed the cheese on the cracker and lifted it towards his mouth. Her gaze was riveted on his mouth as it closed around her well-manicured fingers. She felt his tongue under her fingers as he took the morsel from them. The desire to feel his tongue glide across her lips was overwhelming. _Oh she was definitely in trouble._

They continued to feed each other, slowly, from the offerings Joseph had brought. With each taste, Joseph found it harder and harder to control the emotion he normally kept hidden in his gaze. His eyes had darkened and he knew before the day was over – even if it cost him his job – he was going to have to kiss her…and kiss her well.

By the time they arrived at the strawberries for dessert, the sexual tension between them had grown to an unbearable level. Clarisse had to admit to herself that Joseph had succeeded. She felt younger – felt adventurous – felt daring even. She felt like she was walking up to the pearly gates of heaven when Joseph lifted the strawberry he had just dipped into the powdered sugar.

She knew it was decision time…_heaven or hell…_

If Joseph's eyes were darkened with desire before, they became the deepest shade of blue when Clarisse's tongue slid out of her mouth, swirling the ripe berry, to lick off some of the powdered sugar before closing her mouth around the lower half and biting, allowing the juice to slip down her chin and slowly make its way to her neck.

"Clarisse…" Joseph growled as his hand went to her neck, pulling her face close to his. He lowered his head as he tilted hers back, his tongue catching the errant liquid just as it reached the hollow of her throat.

She felt his tongue flick across her skin, quickly at first to stop the juice and then a much slower, deliberate stroke to remove any trace of strawberry. Was it possible for him to feel the blood pulsing through her veins with his brazen caress? It definitely wasn't possible was for her to stop the low moan of satisfaction from that very same caress. "Joseph…"

He pulled back slightly. The desire to see her face so strong he couldn't resist. His blood heated and every nerve came to life as he drank in the vision she offered. Her eyes were closed and her glistening, full lips were parted. The pad of his thumb slipped slowly across her bottom lip. "Clarisse…" he whispered, "If you don't want me to kiss you, tell me now." Truthfully, the vortex of emotion she had pulled him into was so strong, he wasn't sure that he COULD pull away. But for her, he would try.

Her lashes remained lowered, eyes closed. The only response was the tip of her tongue slipping from her mouth to wet her lips…a subconscious acceptance and preparation for being kissed. Joseph took that as encouragement and slowly lowered his lips to hers for their first kiss.

_Definitely heaven…_

Clarisse felt a slight pressure as the softness of his lips gently touched hers. She held still for a moment, relishing the connection…it had been so long since she had experienced intimacy of any kind. She had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt…almost. Now that she had allowed this step, she could show him – in a very tangible way – just how much she truly cared for him. Angling her head slightly, she deepened the kiss, her hands sliding up his arms until they could slip to the back of his neck. She didn't want this kiss to end anytime soon. Her heart sped up as she felt his right hand move to rest on her waist. The heat from his touch sending pleasure spiraling throughout her body and creating a very familiar, but long forgotten sensation…need.

Joseph sensed the slight change in her body…_she doesn't want you to stop._ With this realization, he moved his body even closer to her as his tongue slid along her lips, asking to deepen their connection even further. Meanwhile, the hand that rested on her waist involuntarily tightened. It took a great deal of effort to not allow it to move higher…or lower.

Time ceased to exist for both as the leisure exploration they had been engaged in no longer seemed to be enough. Warmth spread throughout their bodies as Joseph's tongue slipped in to the sweet cavern of her mouth for his first taste. Strawberries and wine permeated his senses as he took his fill of her, drawing her further and further in to his embrace.

Clarisse was certain of only two things at this moment in time, none of which had anything to do with Genovia. First, every nerve ending in her body was attuned to the closeness of Joseph's body. It felt as if each one was straining for just the briefest of touches to feed the desire awakening deep inside of her. Second, this afternoon with Joseph would never be enough. Now that she had shared these moments in time with him, there would be a constant longing for more. More than she should want. More than she could have.

_ Hell…_

Joseph felt his closely guarded control slipping slowly away with each murmur of pleasure that reached his ears. This kiss was everything he had ever hoped for and it left him longing for more. Her hands slid from the nape of his neck down his back as far as their position would allow. Even this fairly benign touch heated his desire and melted the walls he had built around his desire and, more importantly, around his heart.

The hand resting on her waist could no longer be stilled. Tentatively it began to move. First it ventured lower to caress the gentle curve of her hip. Just as he suspected after years of walking behind her, there was a lean firmness that rounded out nicely and led to shapely thighs that he had imagined seeing hundreds of times. Grateful she didn't break the kiss or pull away, he continued exploring. Taking it slow on the return trip, he settled in at her waist for a few moments. Though the years had left a softness there, her figure was still reminiscent of the hourglass figures for which women strive. If anything, her breasts had filled out more in the later years of her life – something that had definitely not gone unnoticed by her diligent head of security.

As though it had a mind of its own, his thumb slipped away from the fingers and with an arc motion swept along the underside of her breast. This time he was rewarded with a gasp as she broke away slightly from the kiss. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for whatever repercussions would follow.

At Joseph's bold touch, flames of desire licked at Clarisse's body fanning the embers that had been simmering just below the surface. The depth of the reaction made her pull away – not because she wanted it to stop – quite the contrary. Rather it created an intense yearning for more. Before she could determine the best way to share that with Joseph, she heard him whisper.

"I'm sor…"

His words were cut short when he felt her index finger press against his lips requesting silence. The words were replaced by a moan as Clarisse took his hand and slowly guided until it palmed the precious weight he had just grazed. Venturing a look at her, he saw her eyes close, head tilt back and her breathing grow shallow sharing more of how it affected her than words could at that moment.

Not wanting to waste the beauty of the moment, he leaned in and placed feather light kisses on the curve of her neck as he teased and caressed the precious gift he had been given. The rest of the world faded away as her gentle murmurs and gasps of pleasure filled his entire being. He could easily drown in the sensations she brought to life in him.

_Pure heaven…_

Her skin was soft and he wanted to taste every freckle that dotted her alabaster skin with caramel color. The scent of her perfume was subtle. Yet, if he had to pick a fragrance to represent Clarisse, this would definitely be at the top. Perhaps he would ask her the name so he could purchase a bottle for her. Of course, he would spritz a small amount on a pillow as a pleasant reminder of the afternoon they were sharing.

He was pulled from his blissful haze when he felt drops of moisture falling on his head. _Was she crying? Did she regret allowing him these liberties?_ Fearing the worst, but hoping for the best he reluctantly pulled away to do damage control.

_Hell…_

Clarisse was in heaven, of that she was sure. Though the bench did not provide for adequate maneuvering, she and Joseph were making the best of their time together. His kisses and touches allowing every nerve ending the sensation of pleasure - something they had long learned to live without. She wanted and needed more, but their location – private as it was – was inappropriate for anything more than what they were sharing at the present moment. _That doesn't stop you from wanting it, does it? Find a way. Consider it a birthday gift to yourself._

Just as she was about to ask Joseph if perhaps they could find a more comfortable place to be alone together, she felt it…

"Clarisse?" At first there was concern in his voice, then confusion. She wasn't crying – thank heavens. Her eyes were clouded, with desire...not tears.

His relief was short lived, however, when he realized that it was starting to, "Rain!"

Joseph made the obvious announcement and abruptly pulled away from her. He quickly grabbed the blanket, picnic basket and their jackets and jogged the fifty feet or so to the gazebo that would provide some shelter from the now pelting downpour. He assumed she would be right behind him.

He assumed wrong.

Once he set everything down, he turned to make sure she was safe. His eyes registered disbelief as he saw his Queen…his friend…his Clarisse slowly twirling, face upturned and smiling, in the pouring rain. It was if his earlier fantasy about her wet clothes clinging seductively to her body was coming to life right here in front of him. She looked carefree…and young. _Just as she wanted. You did it! Now go and make the most of this moment!_

Spurred by his inner thoughts, he jogged back to her position and pulled her body flush with his. He was rewarded with a bright smile followed by an ardent kiss. Despite the cool of the rain, their bodies gave off a heat that seemed to brighten the gloomy weather all around them.

Clarisse had no idea what inspired her to just stand there in the rain. It felt as though the cool liquid washed away all the filth left on her soul from her dealings with Parliament. She felt young. She felt beautiful. She felt alive!

Joseph's arms surrounded her and she couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. She had surprised him as well. _That doesn't happen very often, but I intend to surprise him at least once or twice more before my birthday is over._ His hard body felt so good against her soft curves and his kiss…she was quickly becoming addicted to his taste and touch. She inhaled sharply as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the shelter of the gazebo.

"Well, I guess my father was right," She teased as he lowered her back to a standing position.

"How so?"

"I didn't melt!" Clarisse laughed.

His laughter joined hers and they just stood for a moment enjoying the little slice of heaven they had been given today. Finally, Clarisse stepped out of her shoes and explained, "While I don't regret being so carefree, there is one thing I regret."

Alarm bells resounded in Joseph's head. Did she regret the physical exchange they had shared? Deciding to stay calm, he ventured a reply, "And what might that be?"

Clarisse looked down at her legs, "Stockings are just dreadful when they are wet!"

Relief flooded his body at her admission. Wet stockings he could handle. Regret over what they had shared, he could not. He took her hand and led her to the small bench seat formed from the plank of wood attached to the interior of the structure.

"Joseph?" Clarisse wasn't sure what his intentions were, but the unmasked desire she saw in his eyes both frightened and excited her. She was only frightened because now that she had opened herself up to feel something on this level, it would be too hard to go without it ever again.

"Let me help…" It was both a statement and a question.

Kneeling down in front of her, barely feeling the pressure on his knees, he let his hands drift up her calf. The wet hosiery created an odd texture as he moved over the muscled area. _So strong, yet so feminine…a dangerous combination._

Clarisse was certain that she couldn't speak nor breathe at that moment in time. The rain was falling harder now and she was certain that lightning and thunder were filling the heavens. But all she could feel was Joseph's hands skimming up her calf, over her knee and under the hem of her skirt to the place where her hosiery stopped and flesh began. After a few tentative attempts to unhook the garment from the clips that held them in place, he lifted the hem of her skirt until he could see the target.

_Heaven…_

Never before had the simple act of removing hosiery been so…erotic. The pads of his fingers slipped under the band and slowly began to slide the damp material from her skin. She sent a silent prayer of thanks that she had taken a few extra moments in the shower this morning to shave her legs. Otherwise, this would have been too embarrassing to face. Inch by inch the fabric revealed her bare leg, leaving no barrier to the warmth of Joseph's lips as he placed tender kisses along the newly exposed flesh.

Lifting her leg slightly, he continued the process until – at long last – the offending garment was removed and tossed aside. He finished the task with kisses on the top of her feet, bathing each toe with affection. Satisfied, he lowered that leg back to the original position and went to work on the other. Clarisse closed her eyes, took the breath she had been holding as she tried to ignore the tell-tale signs of arousal: tingling in her abdomen, flushed skin, shallow breathing and the pulsing need that was growing in an area that hadn't been touched by a man in years…

As Joseph moved to her right leg, he fought the strong impulse to let his hand venture further along the path of her leg to the inner softness of her thighs…and beyond. He could swear that he could feel the blood pulsing through her veins creating an intense heat just a few inches further than where he had ventured. _Maybe someday…but for now, take the gift you've been given. Taste her. Memorize every muscled contour._

Of all her considerable assets, Joseph felt her legs to be the most fascinating and beautiful. Having studied ball room dancing from a very young age, her limbs were strong and well-defined. They were also long and utterly feminine. He had lost count of the times a dress she had worn that sported a slit up the side and offered a glimpse of the rarely seen upper leg had inspired fantasies. Legs wrapped around his body, holding him close as he drove into her welcoming body again and again…Yes, many a night had been spent in a cold shower trying to ease the ache from his traitorous body.

So it was with slow and attentive movements that he paid homage, not wanting to miss one detail of this moment. Once he could prolong it no further, he placed a final kiss to the top of her foot and found her eyes.

"Call security." Clarisse commanded quietly.

Of all the things he expected her to say, that had not registered anywhere near the top. "Clarisse?"

"Call security," she repeated, "and tell them the Eagle is safe and to not send anyone until the storm has passed."

Realizing this would give them some more time alone as they wouldn't have to worry about some young gun trying to make a name for himself braving the worst storm Genovia had seen all year to "rescue" the Queen and her Head of Security with an umbrella. "Yes, ma'am." He smiled.

Pressing a button to activate communications, Joseph hoped his voice sounded normal. Clarisse, sitting there in her bare feet, was definitely having an impact on his ability to think and speak straight. "Shades?"

"_Boss! We've been worried. Are you and the Eagle secure?"_

"The Eagle and I have taken refuge in the gazebo. We are reasonably protected from the storm and I'm about to take steps to further ensure the safety of the Queen." He shot Clarisse a glance to see her reaction. Her gaze was intense, but she didn't seem overly concerned with his statement. He returned his attention to Shades. "You are to assume responsibility at the Palace until I return. Do not send anyone out to retrieve us unless you hear from me. Is that clear?"

"_But Boss…"_

"Is that clear?!" Joseph demanded.

"_Yes, sir._

"Joseph out."

Clarisse's voice was thick with desire when she spoke, "So now both Mother and Father have been dealt with."

"Along with any meddling brothers and sisters," he smiled, referring to the other members of the security team and Royal Guard.

"So how are you planning on protecting me further from the elements?" She smiled.

"Watch and see." He stood and grabbed the blanket and their clothing that he had quickly delivered to the gazebo when the rain first began rendering it mostly dry. The blanket was folded in half and placed on the floor of the gazebo and under the seat area. His jacket was made into a makeshift pillow and placed under the bench as well. Pleased with his preparation, he turned back towards her and extended a hand, "Your Majesty, if you will please lie down."

Looking at the makeshift pallet he had made, she uttered, "You have got to be kidding…"

"Clarisse, the storm is worsening and you didn't want to be rescued, so I need to try to protect you as best I can from the lightning and rain. Under the bench, on a blanket with me next to you is the best I can do under the circumstances."

"You are joining me?" This got her attention.

"May I?" He wanted to, badly, but wouldn't pressure her unless it truly became necessary for her safety.

She stepped closer and kissed him. It wasn't as heated as their earlier exchange, but it held a promise that they could pick back up where they left off. Pulling back slightly, she answered, "Only if you promise to stay close…you know how frightened I can be of storms."

He couldn't help but smile. Clarisse loved storms and often sat in the seat of the bay window in the palace library and watched the lightning and rain while the thunder serenaded her. He sighed dramatically, "If you insist."

Carefully they lowered their bodies until she was tucked, at least partially, under the shelter of the wooden planks that comprised the seat in the gazebo and he was tucked in next to her, his right arm acting as a pillow and holding her close while the left drew lazy circles over her abdomen and began to slowly unbutton the tiny pearl buttons of her blouse until the satin and lace of her undergarment came into view.

"I must confess that in all my imaginings, I never pictured we would be in a place such as this when we shared our first intimate moments," Clarisse admitted quietly.

Joseph's heart skipped a beat. Had she just confessed to fantasizing about the two of them together? Using his index finger, he traced a path from her temple along the delicate cheek bones, strong jaw, beautiful curve of her neck until it rested at the gentle swell of her breasts. His voice was merely a whisper, "You imagined us….together?"

Clarisse fought the urge to sigh. "Despite what people may think, I am a warm blooded woman who has needs and desires just like everyone else."

His finger moved lower until it grazed the very attentive tip straining against the delicate fabric of her bra. He watched as her eyes closed in response. "You aren't like everyone else."

Immediately her eyes flew open and searched for his, trying to understand what his words meant.

"You are far more beautiful and desirable than anyone else I have ever met. To hear your admission that I was the one you imagined with you awakens and acknowledges more desires and fantasies than I would ever care to admit."

Clarisse's heart pounded in her chest. Joseph had just admitted to fantasizing about her, too. Could she deny them the realization of at least a fantasy or two?

_Heaven or hell…_

She hated to ruin this beautiful moment. A moment that seemed to transcend the brutal storm raging all around them. "While the woman in me wants nothing more than to fall into your arms and live out every one of those fantasies…" She let the words drift off, hoping he would catch the meaning and keep her from uttering the horrendous word duty to him. That one word had defined her first relationship and she acknowledged, but hated, that it would also play such a significant role in what she hoped was her second and final one.

"The Queen has responsibilities….as does her Head of Security." He finished for her.

She exhaled a slow breath, hating that this sweet escape was ending. Before she could force her eyes to find his to see if there was any resentment in the crystal blue depths, he continued speaking.

"Does that preclude Clarisse and Joseph from escaping from those responsibilities on occasion to seek comfort as a man and a woman until the country of Genovia no longer requires their services?" As he asked the question, he let the index finger that had been resting just below her ribcage trace a line between her breasts until it lifted her chin to bring her gaze back to his.

Her heart now slammed against the walls of her chest at the possibility of stealing windows of time with Joseph to share the more…human…aspects of their relationship. Her eyes darkened as the woman deep within her filled her mind with images of Joseph's body pressed to hers. She could almost audibly hear the pleas to throw caution to the wind and say yes. The not so small voice of the Queen, the ruling voice in her life for so long, reminded her of the million things that could go wrong. She had a decision to make…a decision that would change the course of her relationship with Joseph…could change everything…

_Heaven or hell?_

_~~2:30 p.m.~~_

_tbc_


	2. Ghosts of the Past

First, a big thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and story follows! Also, it was exciting to welcome new friends on Facebook and Twitter. Those of you who venture over to those outlets will get some special insights and have some input on future chapters. If that's not incentive...! LOL

Thanks to my beta for her quick turnaround and for letting me bounce ideas.

Again, the formatting didn't cooperate...just know that in the original - there are paragraph indents. I'll keep trying to figure it out for future chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ghosts of the Past

~~2:31 p.m.~~

"I want to try, Joseph," Clarisse admitted quietly. "You do make me feel younger…more like a…"

"Woman," he supplied.

She smiled affectionately at him as her hand cupped his cheek, "Yes, definitely like a woman. You make me feel alive."

The thunder clapped loudly causing them both to jump slightly from the intrusion. Joseph instinctively moved closer to her, wanting to protect her. Pulling her into his arms, he knew he would never want to let go…a dangerous thought for a relationship as new and as complicated as theirs was going to be.

Lightning filled the sky as the thunder boomed and resounded through the country side. Rain continued to pour relentlessly. Clarisse only noticed this peripherally. She was warm and safe in Joseph's arms. _Make the most of this moment, Clarisse…don't waste it._ Heeding the wisdom of her inner voice while it could still be heard over the dire warnings of the Queen, she pulled away from him enough to slip her hands between them.

Mimicking his actions from before, she slowly unbuttoned several buttons until she could feel the broad expanse of his chest with her hand. As they were in no hurry, she explored slowly, attempting to memorize each contour. Her finger traced what felt like a scar that ran a few inches below his heart to his side. "Joseph?"

Hearing his name, he reluctantly pulled himself from the dream like state he had drifted in as Clarisse caressed and explored. Her touch was soft, yet purposeful, just the right amount of pressure to elicit a response without tickling. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Yes?"

"This feels like a scar," she stated as her fingers ran over the area again.

"It is."

For a moment, curiosity over something from Joseph's past outweighed her physical curiosity. _Besides, a bed would be a much better place for such explorations._ Stilling her hand over the scarred area, she asked, "Please tell me the story."

Feeling the warmth of her hand near his heart made him want to open up and share with her a glimpse of his past…a past he rarely spoke about. "I'll make you a deal," he smiled.

"What kind of deal?"

"If I tell you this story, you tell me one about you. Something personal about you that wouldn't be in the public records."

Clarisse hesitated. The only things that wouldn't be recorded somewhere in the annals of Genovian history would be the private life she shared with Rupert. Even as a young girl, as soon as the press and historians had learned she was a potential mate to Crown Prince Rupert, her every move had been documented...just in case she was the one chosen. Her private life with Rupert…what happened behind closed doors…was something she hadn't really shared with anyone. She decided to negotiate. With her best politician smile, she asked. "How about you tell me your story and I'll invite you to share a private birthday dinner with the Queen tonight in her suite?"

He knew she was nervous about opening herself up and sharing. Out of necessity, she had formed many walls around her inner thoughts, actions and desires. He was threatening those walls and, while he suspected she wanted to let him in, there was a natural reaction to retreat.

"How about I tell you, you invite me to dinner, I massage all of those muscles that are going to be stiff from lying on this hard floor, and then you tell me…if you feel it's a fair return for the massage?"

_He was giving her an out…ever the gentleman._ "I accept your offer, kind sir." _And maybe I can return the favor with a massage for you rather than a story._

After a moment, Joseph finally spoke. "Once upon a time there was a young man who was angry at the whole world it seems. He wanted a better life than the one he had, but felt trapped by an informal class system that seemed to keep him from ever getting ahead." He paused and closed his eyes, trying to remember that version of himself so many years ago.

"Oh Joseph…" Clarisse whispered and pulled him closer, her hand slipping further under his shirt to his back. His chin rested on top of her head and she loved that she could feel his heart beat against hers.

"One day, as I was headed to the fields to work, I saw her. A green eyed, raven-haired beauty that made me stop in my tracks. The sun made her shoulder-length hair shine like a black diamond. I just knew it would be soft as silk."

His words made Clarisse yearn for the days when her hair was long. Thoughts of Joseph's fingers tangling in it as they made love sent a shiver of pleasure through her body. Wanting to hear more, she encouraged him. "Go on, please."

He exhaled slowly, his breath fanning through her drying hair. "I was a bit full of myself those days so I walked right up to her and said hello, even kissed the back of her hand. Then she smiled at me. The warmth of her smile shot a dagger straight into the walls of anger that I had steadily been building since I was old enough to understand disappointment. She walked with me to the fields that day. We talked about anything and everything. Her family was middle class like mine, but hers had been steadily working their way up the ladder, while mine seemed to be stalled at the lower end of the spectrum."

Clarisse was listening intently now. This woman had captivated Joseph's heart. Though he had dated on occasion since coming to the castle over twenty years ago, she had never known him to be in love. _Except maybe with you… _"What type of business was her father involved in?"

"To be honest, I was never quite sure. Alexandra spoke of meetings, deals and trades but she and I could never pinpoint it. Whatever it was…was paying off nicely for them. It almost seemed too good to be true."

Clarisse interjected, "My mother always said that if something sounded too good to be true, it probably was."

Joseph smiled at the thought of Clarisse's mother, Mignonette. Though she had passed away a few years ago, he had always enjoyed when they went to visit. Clarisse and Mignonette had a special bond. She had been her best friend and Joseph knew losing her had taken its toll. "Your mother was right, as always. Alexandra's father was involved in some shady dealings apparently. One of the deals went south and his partners came after Alexandra to teach him a lesson."

At this revelation, Clarisse pulled away slightly so she could see him. It was evident, even in the gloom, that this memory still haunted him. She also could guess what happened. "You tried to protect her, didn't you?"

"Tried…and failed."

Clarisse was accustomed to waiting, so she kept quiet to allow him to continue. After several minutes, he found his voice.

"We were walking along the beach one night, enjoying the stars and the moon reflecting over the ocean. I was distracted by the way her skirt was blowing in the breeze…never saw them coming. One of the two men had a knife." Joseph could feel his heart constrict as he allowed the memory of that night to wash over him. He also felt Clarisse's arms tighten around him, offering comfort.

"The unarmed man felt the full impact of my fist to his face, but the action left my side vulnerable and the one with the knife sliced through me very adeptly. He had definitely done that before. I screamed at her to run, but she wasn't fast enough."

Clarisse moved away again so she could prop herself up on her elbow and look directly into his eyes. Hers were clouded over with sadness as she asked the question of which she already knew the answer. "Did they…?"

"Yes."

"It happened the second week in August, didn't it?" Clarisse asked.

Joseph snapped back to the present at her question. "How did you know?"

Her smile was faint, almost apologetic. "You take a few days that week in August every year for personal time. Without fail, you always go to the beach. I always thought it was just because you loved the ocean as much as I do. With your story now…it all makes sense."

"That is why you make such a wonderful leader…you pay attention and you can put the details together. While I do love the ocean…almost as much as you do…I go to honor and remember Alexandra. It also reminds me that I can never be distracted in my job. The price is too high."

"I'm so sorry, Joseph. Sorry for your loss and especially sorry for asking you the question that brought up such a painful memory."

Joseph leaned in and closed the space between them. Unlike the heated kisses they had been sharing over the past hour or so, this one spoke of friendship…a friendship that had just deepened through sharing pain from the past. Her lips were soft, warm and inviting. He tried not to think about how rare his opportunities to kiss her like this would be.

As though sensing his thoughts, a voice spoke through the piece that rested safely in his inner ear. _"Boss? You there?"_

Reluctantly, Joseph pulled away and sat up. Touching the switch to make two-way communication possible, he answered. "Where else would I be, Shades?"

"_Well, the storm has died down and the rain has let up considerably. We think it's safe for you to bring the Eagle back to the nest."_

Joseph looked at "The Eagle". She was on her side, propped up on one elbow. Her hair was damp, curling at the ends and tousled; lips slightly swollen from their kisses; her blouse was untucked and partially unbuttoned, revealing both the delicate fabric of her bra and the gentle swell of her cleavage; and, the black skirt had worked its way up to mid-thigh. No. He definitely did not want to bring the Eagle back to the nest.

"Understood, Shades. We'll be back shortly. Please make sure that Priscilla has a warm bath drawn for the Queen."

"_Understood, Boss. Will do."_

Joseph cut the connection and then let his hand slide up Clarisse's leg, relishing in the feel of her bare skin under his touch. His hand slid under the hem of her skirt and rested there when he spoke, "Mom and Dad are getting worried. They want us to come home."

Clarisse was trying to feel relief at finally being able to get off the hard floor of this gazebo. Instead she already mourned the loss of the closeness…the intimacy…the kissing. Joseph's hand on her thigh also made it hard to concentrate. _Just a few inches higher…_ "I suppose we should." She smiled at him, "Care to help an old lady to her feet?"

Joseph stood up and extended his hands to hers, "And here I thought today was about making you feel young again."

Once vertical, Clarisse ignored the aches in her muscles and put her arms around Joseph, kissing him with abandon. She felt his arms encircle her, hands moving lower to cup her bottom. There was a small sensation of flesh against flesh as their chests found a connection thanks to the buttons that were undone earlier. She moaned into his mouth, opening hers in invitation. For a final moment, they shared their new connection. It was affecting both of them… A blush crept up her entire body as she began to feel the physical manifestation of Joseph's need for her. It had been so long…

Frightened by that realization, she pulled away. Her breathing was shallow but she somehow summonsed a quirky grin, "Definitely feeling younger now. Thank you for such a wonderful gift, Joseph."

Nodding, he brought his fingers to rest mid-way down her blouse, "May I?"

Realizing his intent, she nodded. Her breath caught as he slowly slipped the tiny pearls through the small opening in the fabric, restoring that which had been undone. Once finished, she felt his hands slide down the silk until they reached the zipper on her skirt. It was lowered enough to allow room to tuck her shirt back in. This was done efficiently, but still reignited the sensations as his fingers were, once again, venturing where no one had for years. Upon completion of his task, he brought the zipper back up and with one last kiss to her forehead, he stepped back.

"My turn." She offered as she let her hands roam the entire expanse of his chest before buttoning his shirt. He said nothing, but his eyes remained closed as though he were concentrating solely on her touch.

The moment her hands left his chest, Joseph sighed and opened his eyes. The ugly face of duty was demanding their return and it was a cruel task master that must be obeyed. He grabbed the picnic items and blanket while Clarisse grabbed her shoes and slipped her jacket back on.

"No need for anyone else to see me in such a state of disarray," she teased.

With one final look around to make sure they had everything and one final check to ensure their clothing was back in its proper position, they started to make their way back through the maze. As they neared the exit, Clarisse stopped to slip her shoes back on. Without her stockings, they weren't as comfortable, but it was a relatively short walk now. "We're still on for dinner, right?"

Joseph's smile was back in full force, "Well we did have a deal, right?"

Remembering the massage part of the deal increased the tingling that had been in her abdomen since their first touch earlier this afternoon. _Oh Clarisse, what have you gotten yourself into? _

"Deal."

_~~3:45 pm~~_

Once back in her suite, Clarisse was grateful that Joseph had asked for her bath to be drawn. The warm liquid soothed the aching joints and tired muscles. Despite the wonderful time she had with Joseph this afternoon, her body had definitely paid the price. _Your emotions took a hard hit as well. _In less than an hour, he would be her dinner guest. Where would the night take them? Could she uphold her part of the bargain and share a part of herself as he did?

Thinking of the memory he shared, it said to her that he had overcome a great deal, not only personally to be the Head of Security to the royal family, but also emotionally. To admit that he cared for her, while he was responsible for protecting her…It made her feel even safer, if that was possible. She knew, without a doubt, Joseph would never allow himself to fail twice. Though she truly didn't consider what had happened the first time his fault. They were victims of circumstances well outside their control. _Just as you have been at times throughout your life. Those times makes us stronger…make us who we are today._

Now she just had to decide…

"What am I going to wear?" Joseph muttered. _You are worse than a school girl!_ There was a great deal of black in his wardrobe. He had started wearing it years ago to mourn Alexandra's murder. Even though the blackness in his heart eventually passed, the clothing choices had remained. It brought back a memory from San Francisco.

_"You've been wearing black for far too long…"_

He had spoken those words to her before leading her on to the center of the ballroom to dance the "Wango" as Mia had termed it. It was at that moment that he realized there really was something more between them. More than an employer-employee relationship. More than friendship. Definitely something more.

Reaching to the back of his closet, he pulled out a button up shirt that was a dark, forest green. He opted to go with the usual black pants and undershirt. Maybe by choosing a different color shirt, it would show her that he, too, was ready to move forward.

_~~ 6:00 p.m. ~~_

Joseph nodded to security and stepped inside the Queen's suite at exactly 6:00 p.m. The dinner table was set for two. No candles, but that may have given the maids cause to gossip. He held the gift-wrapped package for her. After their afternoon, the scarf seemed insignificant, but he wanted to give it to her nonetheless.

"I'll be right out." Her voice called from behind the bedroom doors.

"Take your time. I'll pour us a glass of wine." He removed the cork from the bottle that had been left chilling next to the table. A shiraz blend. Good choice. Full bodied and pairs well with…he lifted one of the covers to get a sneak peak.

"Lamb." The voice answered before he could see for himself. Turning towards the voice, he forgot about the wine. Forgot about the lamb. She was…

"Breathtaking." He complimented.

Clarisse chuckled, "What? This old thing?"

The "old thing" to which she referred was a knee length dress that was, of course, fitted to perfection. The neckline was straight, but low enough that he was privy to the top swell of her breasts. The sleeves were nothing more than a swatch of material that provided covering for her shoulders only. The color was the deepest, midnight blue and set off her eyes perfectly. She had chosen a gold chain and hoop earrings. Simple, yet elegant.

"If it is such an old thing, why have I not seen you wear it before? And, believe me, I would remember if you had worn this dress."

There was something about the way he spoke the words that reignited the same nerves he had awakened this afternoon at their picnic. "My aren't you observant." She smiled.

He bowed slightly, "I am. Especially when it comes to you. It is my job after all."

She stepped closer to him, "And would you look at me if it weren't your job?" Her voice was sultry laced with just a hint of sassy.

Making no effort to hide his appraisal of her body, heightened by the brief touches he was allowed earlier today, he answered her. "Nothing short of blindness would stop me from looking at you. And, even then…" he reached out to let his fingertips trace her jawline down the hollow of her throat and finally to the gentle swell he had paid rapt attention to when she stepped through the door. "…even then I would find a way to 'see' you."

Unmasked desire. That's what she saw in his eyes. What she believed she saw in his eyes anyway. Never having been privy to a look as intense as the one he was giving her right now, she could only venture that was his intent. Once she could find her voice again, she whispered. "We should eat."

Taking her hand, he guided her to her chair, pulled it out and then, once seated, guided her to the table. The wine was poured and they began to enjoy the feast that Chef had prepared. Just as the dress had been made to fit her like a glove, the meal had been especially prepared to make her taste buds sing.

"Did the bath help with the soreness?" Joseph asked as a way to make innocent conversation, yet still try to recapture the magic of this afternoon.

Finishing off a bite of lamb with a sip of her wine, she answered. "It was heavenly and it did help some. Thank you for suggesting it."

Willing his body to stay calm, he forged ahead. "So you might still need that massage?"

A flush covered her body at his question. "I…"

"If you will remember our negotiations, either you have to let me give you a massage or we have to go straight to your story telling."

_Damn. Negotiations should never be made when your emotions are being compromised. Joseph kissing and touching you definitely compromise your ability to think clearly._ "Let's see how dinner progresses and then we can go from there, shall we?"

Joseph smiled. _Ever the diplomat. _"Well, you're the birthday girl. More wine?"

Clarisse nodded and offered her glass to be refilled.

~~7:00 p.m.~~

"Thank you for inviting me, Clarisse. Dinner was fantastic." Joseph offered as they stood from the table.

Clarisse nodded. "Chef definitely outdid himself this year."

"Would you like to open your present now?"

"You brought me a present? The picnic this afternoon was more than enough."

"Don't get too excited. It's not like I bought the crown jewels. Wait," he smiled. "You already have those!"

Their laughter filled the room as he took her hand and led her to the sofa. His eyes focused on the willowy length of her legs as she crossed and tucked them perfectly at the ankles. Once he had enjoyed the view, he sat next to her and handed her the wrapped package.

Clarisse slipped a well-manicured finger under the silver paper, lifting the edges carefully. Once the box had been removed from the paper, she lifted the top to reveal the scarf. "Oh, Joseph…it's beautiful."

Seeing the expression on her face, he knew she really meant it. He smiled, "Almost as beautiful as you."

He took her hand to kiss the back, as was his custom. His target slid from his grasp, though, and her palm found his cheek and then slipped to the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. Their mouths hovered just centimeters from each, lips parted…preparing for the kiss that was to come. His fingers joined in the action as they lightly caressed her cheek before mirroring her actions and cupping the back of her neck.

Finally, their mouths touched, finding the familiar and yet the still new. She could taste the wine and hints of the rosemary from the lamb as her tongue boldly sought to trace his full lips. Their heads angled and deepened the kiss even further. His mouth moved over hers, kissing first the top lip and then the bottom as one hand slid to her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

After what seemed an eternity, Joseph released his hold on her. Their chests were rising and falling from the depth of the kiss. As he looked at Clarisse, her eyes were closed. He watched her swallow before raising her eye lashes to look directly at him. "Thank you for the scarf," she whispered.

"Thank you for the kiss." He answered sincerely before cupping her cheek again and letting the pad of his thumb graze across her swollen lips. "Such kissable lips…"

"Coffee?"

Her question caught Joseph off guard, "I'm sorry."

"Would you like some coffee? Chef left two slices of cheesecake for dessert, but I find that they will pale in comparison to the sweetness I've already sampled this evening."

Realizing she was trying to slow things down, Joseph nodded. "Coffee, please."

Pouring from the coffee service, she placed a cup in front of him while she turned to her tea. "So have you decided?" Joseph asked.

She had been thinking about little else. _Well until the kiss…_ Regardless of what she decided, it was going to require explaining. If she agreed to the massage, there was a good chance he would see things on her body that required explaining. If she didn't, she would have to tell the story anyway.

"Let's start with a story."

As disappointed as he was that he wasn't going to get to give her the massage…_At least not initially. _He was pleased that she was willing to share of herself with him. "Story it is."

Her eyes had a faraway look in them as she sipped some of her tea as she travelled back in time. His breath caught and he was certain his heart skipped a beat when she said…

"I never wanted to be Queen."

~~7:30 p.m.~~

tbc


	3. Less Than Perfect

I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the hours our couple has had together so far - even though some of the time has been difficult for them. I've been enjoying the discussions we've been having "behind the scenes" (aka private messages lol) about what you liked, what's got you worried, and of course, the love for our couple! So I know everyone is ready to see what Clarisse meant by that statement she left us with at the end of the last chapter...so happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3: Less than Perfect

Joseph wasn't sure that there was anything she could have said that would have surprised him more. Didn't all young girls dream of being a princess? He smiled at her, "Well you certainly have my undivided attention."

"I guess the more accurate statement would be…I didn't want to be queen if that meant marrying the Crown Prince."

"Ah…" He, also, was accustomed to waiting, so he opted to not say anything further and let her continue.

Clarisse closed her eyes as she transported herself back to the time when she was a young woman, faced with the prospect of marrying someone she was just getting to know. Someone whose private side was far different than the public persona he portrayed. Her eyes opened and she looked directly into Joseph's, "What I'm about to tell you very few knew about and, with the exception of myself and one other person, no one else who knows is still alive."

Joseph's gaze never wavered, "Whatever secrets you share, Clarisse, I will take to my grave. I swear it to you."

She smiled slightly, "There was never any doubt."

The anticipation hung heavily in the air as he waited for her to begin. "As Rupert and I began to get to know each other, in the limited time we were given prior to our marriage, I was made privy to a side of him that only his family knew about. He had a vicious temper, one that would send him into a rage if it went unchecked or he wasn't provided with some relief from whatever was bothering him."

A negative swirl of emotion centered over Joseph as he heard her words and began to anticipate where she was going with the story. If the King had hurt her…if he had known about it… Taking a few calming breaths, he continued to wait for whatever would be revealed.

"My family had always been very level headed, calm individuals so I was unaccustomed with how to handle such outbursts. Normally, it just involved him gripping my arms tightly or a shove to remove me from the path he was set on…but there was one night…A night that will remain with me forever."

Joseph set his coffee cup down for fear his tight grip would shatter the fragile cup. His voice was low and he fought to keep the anger he was currently feeling towards his King under control, "What did he do, Clarisse?"

"It was early in his reign and he was eager to prove himself…to his father and to Genovia. This was prior to your arrival at the Palace. We had returned home after a rather stressful and non-productive trade negotiation with Spain. The liaison assigned to deal with us had been condescending to Rupert and acted as though Genovia were a third world country asking for handouts rather than a viable trading partner. Rupert was angry…angrier than I had ever seen him. I had changed for bed as exhaustion from the past few days had taken its toll on me as well. There was a vase of red carnations sitting on our bedside. I'm sure when the maids set it out, they hadn't realized that a red carnation is the national flower of Spain. Seeing the flowers broke whatever remaining control he had. He threw the vase against the wall shattering it into several pieces."

Joseph exhaled the breath he had been holding. While the situation was certainly frightening for Clarisse, it wasn't as bad as he had imagined. As Clarisse started again, Joseph realized he had been wrong…so wrong.

"Apparently hearing the shattering of glass wasn't enough to appease his anger. As I was the only one in the room, it was my turn."

Joseph moved closer wanting to offer her some of the same comfort she had offered him earlier today. He whispered, "If this is too painful…" He felt bad now for pressuring her into revealing such a difficult tale.

"No. I want to be able to tell someone. And…if we continue to deepen our relationship, you will have to know."

The swirling emotions picked back up again…what could she possibly be trying to tell him? The blood pounded in his ears as he interpreted her meaning. First, that she wanted more of a relationship with him and second…what happened that night could affect the relationship. "Then please, tell me. Rest assured, no matter what you tell me, my feelings for you will be unchanged."

"Brave words for the unknown, my friend." She paused a few minutes to let her words sink in then continued. "Rupert grabbed me and ripped my nightgown before shoving me to the floor. He was on me before I could move and, despite my cries of pain from the glass that served as the impromptu bed, he didn't stop."

"Oh my god, Clarisse. He raped you! Why didn't you call for help, security, anyone?"

"He had demanded they leave him for a while. They were loyal to their King and followed his orders. Besides, he had demanded his rights as a husband on a few occasions prior so that alone wouldn't have been as terrible. The glass, however…was less forgiving." With those words she stood and faced him, "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Joseph was fighting hard for control. His Queen. His Clarisse. His Everything. She had been…more than once! If the King weren't dead, he would kill him with his bare hands. He didn't even hear her excuse herself and it took a minute before he realized she was gone. "Clarisse?!"

"Back here," she called from behind the closed door of her bedroom.

He stood and made his way to the door. Forcing a calmness in his voice that he certainly wasn't feeling, he asked, "Are you alright? Please, we need to talk more about this."

The door opened and he noticed she was in a pale blue silk robe. "Clarisse?"

"Please come in. There's something I need to show you." Her soft voice broke through his rising anger.

Under any other circumstance being invited into her bedroom to "see" something would have caused a chain reaction in his body that would have been unstoppable. Now, though, concern for his friend outweighed anything else. He stepped through the threshold of the door and closed it softly behind him. She turned her back to him and then he saw the robe fall to the floor revealing her body clad in nothing more than black satin undergarments.

Her head turned towards him and she asked, "Please, come stand by me." Her voice was serious and there was an edge of nervousness to it as well. Not the good kind of nervous, but more of an 'I'm worried this will change everything…and not in a good way' nervous.

Moving to stand just behind her and to her left, he whispered. "I'm here. Show me."

She took his hand and guided it to her lower back. The smooth flesh that he had been privy to over the years: her face, arms, chest and, as of yesterday, her legs was not to be found on her lower body. As he looked, really looked at the area, he noticed many small scars covering the surface. Though they had diminished some with time, there were still visible lines and raised areas just above her hips and bottom. She then guided his hand under the lacy waistband and turned in his arms. "Can you feel it?" She asked as the tears stung the back of her eyes, threatening to spill.

Trying not to think about where his hand actually was, he focused solely on the skin. The scar tissue was more prominent here: longer, deeper, and, he was certain should he ever be given the privilege to see, much more visible. He let his hand move slowly over the area for only a moment before bringing it up her back and pulling her closer. "Shhh, please don't cry. I am so sorry you had to endure such a nightmare."

He held her for several minutes, waiting for both of their emotions to settle before they continued. Once he sensed they were a bit calmer, he released her and retrieved her robe from the floor, assisting until she was covered once again. He definitely could not have a serious conversation with her dressed in nothing but black lingerie. He moved over to the chaise lounge, sitting down and guiding her to his lap. "So the family physician is the only person still alive that knows about what happened that night?"

"Very perceptive. Yes, once the anger was spent, Rupert was truly remorseful."

"They always are." Joseph interjected.

She nodded with understanding. "This time was different, though. The physical proof of his anger was evident and it wasn't something that a maid could clean up. Some of my wounds were very deep and there was a fair amount of blood."

Joseph couldn't help it. His grip on her tightened as she shared the rest of the nightmare.

"He called the doctor and brought him in through a secret passageway. He did what he could to get all of the glass out and treat the wounds, but the scars would remain."

"How did you keep the scars confined to your lower back and…well lower?" He just couldn't bring himself to name the body part to her just yet…she knew what he meant though.

"Once I realized he wasn't going to stop, I used my hands to move the glass as much as possible away from my upper body. I then forced my body to more of propped up position. It put all of the pressure on my lower body, but protected the rest of it. Otherwise, there would have been no backless dresses for me." She smiled slightly at her last statement.

"Did he ever…" now that the anger had subsided some, he found it difficult to say the word rape. "…again?"

"Please understand, Joseph, with the exception of that time, it wasn't really as bad as you imagine. Once we had produced heirs to the throne, my desire to share in marital relations dwindled significantly. I didn't love him and wasn't IN love with him. Add to that the occasional fits of rage I had to contend with, it just didn't put me in the mood, as they say. Whatever else he may have been, Rupert honored that part of his vows. So, from time to time, when his physical needs had to be sated, he would impress upon me the need for me to fulfill my duty."

"He actually referred to it as a duty?" Joseph couldn't imagine such a thing. Couldn't imagine sharing such an intimate experience with someone you didn't love.

"That's what it was, Joseph. My duty." She sounded sad at the admission.

"Did he love you? You told Mia you grew fond of him, but did he love you?"

Clarisse snuggled further in to Joseph's embrace. There was something about being in his arms that made her feel safe. "Honestly? I don't know. Maybe at the end?"

"Was that when you grew fond of him?" He needed to understand how they had progressed to that point.

"As I mentioned earlier, after…that night…he changed. He sought the counsel of the Archbishop to help him deal with his anger. It was a long time before he would even touch me again…not that I minded really. I had learned years before how to close that part of myself off…to not need. Emotions had only caused me trouble, so I avoided them when at all possible."

Joseph smiled, "Hence the persona of Ice Queen."

She sat up and looked at him, concern marring her already troubled features, "Did you think that? I know it was a term used by those in the palace, hopefully the people of Genovia never thought of me that way."

"The only people in Genovia who would ever think such a thing are the politicians; and we certainly don't count them." Joseph reassured with a quick wink.

"Some say you are grumpy," she shared with him in an effort to keep the playing field even.

He shrugged, "My guess is I'm grumpy towards those who think of you as an Ice Queen."

"And you? Do you think I'm an Ice Queen?" She hated to ask, but needed to know.

Joseph knew she needed reassurance and it was important that his words and actions convey exactly that. His voice was deep and blue eyes locked with blue. "From the first time I looked in those deep, soulful eyes of yours, I knew that you were a warm, caring, vibrant, and passionate woman. No rumor would ever convince me otherwise. And…" he let the tip of his fingers caress her cheek and slowly move down the edge of her robe until he could trace the lace adorning and holding her breasts captive. He watched as the heat flamed in those same eyes before closing to allow the sensations to wash over her troubled soul.

"And, from the first time I was given the privilege to touch you, I knew that you had just been waiting for the right man to bring out those needs and desires you had so efficiently locked away."

Clarisse opened her eyes and cast her gaze directly on him. "And are you the right man, Joseph?"

"Only one way to find out," he whispered before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. She felt so good, cradled in his arms; the silk of her robe sliding easily against him. Hands seeking destinations under the material that separated them, finding their target on her thigh.

As Joseph's hand slid further up her thigh, a delicious heat spread throughout her body melting away the walls of ice that had been built around her baser needs and desires. His touch was not demanding, asking nothing from her except to bask in the warmth that skin to skin contact offered. _So this is what it feels like to be with someone who wanted something more than sex…_

Her tongue traced his bottom lip along the line of his mouth, tempting…asking…wanting, more. _Who am I to deny a beautiful woman what_ _she wants? _He opened to her advances as his hand slid higher, now firmly cupping her satin-clad derriere. She tensed in his arms as he was so near an area that she was highly self-conscious about. They needed to get past this. Slowly, he ended the kiss, missing her lips the moment they were no longer touching his. "How about that massage?"

Her breathing was ragged from the passionate kiss. It was unfamiliar, yet desirable. She wanted more. More of his kisses. More of his hands on her flesh. More of…him. Not trusting her voice at the moment, she simply nodded. Slowly she extricated her body from his, hating the moment his heat left hers.

Her robe flowed gently in the breeze created by her sure steps. Moments later, she returned from the bathroom with a large towel and massage oil. "Monique uses this when she does my weekly massage. Will it suffice?"

Moving towards the bed, he took the towel and spread it out to provide protection for the comforter. He set the oil on the bedside night stand, "I'd like to remove my outer shirt so no oil gets on it. Is that alright?"

Stepping closer, she shook her head, "No."

"No?"

Her fingers deftly moved over the buttons, unhooking each one and then pulling the shirt from the waist band of his pants. She reveled in the fact his breath caught as her hands slipped under the shirt, smoothing along his chest up to his shoulders until she could remove the garment. "No, because I wanted to do it for you."

His grin widened, he loved seeing a more playful side of her. It was something that few had ever been privileged to see and he was honored that she felt safe enough with him to be herself. Returning the favor, he untied the sash that held her robe closed. His hands slid up her arms until they were holding the material at her shoulders, allowing her to disrobe with ease. Seeing the stark contrast of black against alabaster sent his heart racing and nostrils flaring. _Down boy. Play your cards right and then maybe you can claim this precious gift you've been given. Perhaps your penance will finally be complete._

Clarisse felt slightly self-conscious as she carefully placed herself face down on the towel. Though she couldn't see Joseph, she could feel his gaze as he drank in the sight of her body being revealed to him. She was still nervous about him seeing the scars that he had only felt. She remembered the final time she and Rupert had been intimate. When he saw the scars, he had bathed them with his tears, begging her forgiveness yet again. She had forgiven him…again and comforted him. They had truly made love for the first…and last time. Less than thirty days later, a rare heart disease had claimed his life.

All thoughts of that final night with Rupert fled the minute she felt Joseph unhook her bra. The two pieces that held everything in place were now laying useless at her side. A moment later the smell of lavender filled the room and the warmth was back again as Joseph began to move his hands up and down her back. Slow. Rhythmic. Comforting. Similar to the stroke Monique used, but the results were so very different.

Slow. Deep. Breaths. _In through your nose…out through your mouth _was the mantra Joseph repeated over and over again to himself. As he wasn't sure where this would lead, he needed to keep his body in check and under control. Fingers kneaded the knots he ran across as his hands skimmed along the surface of her elegant back. Her height gave her body long lines accented by curves in just the right places. As if they had a mind of their own, his fingers slipped lower to cup around her sides as he traversed back down her body allowing them to graze the side of her breasts.

Clarisse gasped and stifled a moan as Joseph's touch grew bolder. Though the muscles in her back were being effectively dealt with, every other muscle in her body was highly attuned to this new sensation they were experiencing. She felt his hands move from her back to her arms. Each was massaged thoroughly down to the very tips of her fingers. Once finished with her fingers, his touch lingered on her back a few more minutes before moving to her legs and feet.

Over and over again Joseph repeated the pattern. He wanted to make sure she was relaxed before he pushed things with her. When he got to her feet, she couldn't hide her response in the bedcovers, "Oh Joseph…mmmm…" His groin answered for him, tightening to an almost uncomfortable level. Slow. Deep. Breaths.

Finally, he had worked over the back of her body…everywhere but where she feared the most. Without speaking, he slowly lowered the satin of her panties just an inch or so. He heard the sharp intake of a breath that was being held… He saw her hands fist the comforter, whether to focus her fear or keep her rooted in place, he could not be sure. "Trust me," he whispered.

She didn't speak, but he noticed a subtle nodding of her head. Considering that approval, he moved the satin lower. The smaller scars were similar to those on her lower back. A few scars, however were deeper and had left their unmistakable mark on her otherwise perfect skin. Though the redness was gone, the white scar was raised and resembled tiny threads wrapped around a small, thin wire. The smaller of the two rested mostly on her left cheek, spanning several inches. The larger was jagged and appeared as mountain peaks spanning the entire area hidden beneath the material. A cold wave of fury washed over him as he surmised the same large piece of glass must have cut into her numerous times as Rupert satisfied his lust, surging in to her again and again…

Tears slowly slipped out of Clarisse's eyes as she felt Joseph's scrutiny. Was he shocked by what he saw? Were the flames of desire extinguished when he saw the hideous flesh? Before she could continue down a path of self-recrimination, she felt it. The tip of his fingers was tracing each inch of the scars, sometimes swirling his own imaginary patterns along the permanent marks left on the canvas of her body.

Moments later, his mouth replaced his fingers, placing chaste kisses along the same path his hand had just taken. This time there were tears of relief slipping through her tightly held lids, defying her goal to remain in control.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her skin before placing a final kiss at the deepest part of the scar. Sliding her panties back into place and rehooking her bra, he then joined her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, why the tears?" he asked as he started kissing them away.

"These…are…tears…of…joy," she answered between kisses. "Thank you…for not being frightened away by less than perfect."

He lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes, "You are still perfect as far as I'm concerned."

"You're definition of perfect must be a bit skewed then, my gallant knight."

His hand ran slowly from her chin, down her throat, over her breasts, along the smooth and gently rounded plane of her stomach, and finally to her side and over her derriere until it came to rest there, pulling her tightly against his body. "Oh I graded on a curve and your curves, my dear…are definitely perfect."

She rewarded him with a brilliant smile, "So very clever you are."

"And truthful," he added.

"And truthful," she concurred as she saw in his eyes that his appreciation for her had not diminished after seeing the parts of her that she kept hidden from the rest of the world. "Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

~~10:00 p.m. ~~

tbc


	4. Everything

First, thank you all so much for your patience. I know you have been waiting patiently (ok some of you not quite as patient lol) for this chapter. I've loved getting to know more of you over the past few chapters through private messages and on Facebook! Thank you so much to those who have traversed cyberspace to join me over on Facebook!

So this is the culmination of the first 24 hours - the fulfillment of the "first time fic" requested. Thanks to Leetah47 for the suggestion that started it all!

For my Beta, Benswoman, thank you so much for always getting it back to me so quickly and keeping my commas in the right place!

And, finally, for all you wonderful readers! You all are simply the best!

Oh and the rating on this is definitely venturing towards M territory - please read responsibly. If you aren't old enough to read about grown up activities between consenting adults, private message me and you will get your very own special version (which I promise will still heat up your screen - promise!)

* * *

Chapter 4: Everything

~~10:03 p.m.~~

Joseph couldn't believe the sweet combinations of sounds that formed the words he had dreamed of and waited, it seemed, a lifetime to hear. Queen Clarisse. Clarisse Mignonette Renaldi. HIS Clarisse. Wanted to make love with him. He struggled to find just the right words to say in response to her. What is the appropriate response when your deepest desire is being offered to you?

So caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice at first the movement on the bed. It wasn't until he heard her voice that he realized too much time had passed between her question and his response.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I misread your intentions…" Clarisse offered quietly as she stood and slowly made her way towards her robe.

At her words, he snapped back to the present. Quickly standing, he made his way to her and halted her progress with the robe. His index finger gently lifted her chin until her eyes locked with his. "You didn't misread anything. Every fiber of my being wants to make love to you. I was so busy falling into my old practice of _imagining _how wonderful it could be that I failed to verbalize that wonder with you."

Clarisse could barely hear his words over the pounding of her heart. She had never put it all on the line like she had today with Joseph. She shared her secret…shared herself and opened herself up to the possibility of an intimate physical relationship. Something she had not enjoyed in the past. There had always been something about Joseph, though. From the very first time she met him, she knew in her heart that he was different.

That knowledge was confirmed the first time he had touched her –or, more accurately, touched her someplace besides her hand. It was innocent…part of his job even. _A hand on her lower back to guide her through a crowd._ Other security personnel would have taken her by the elbow or put their hand on her upper back, keeping with protocol and propriety. But, Joseph… Joseph had rested his hand in the small of her back as though it belonged only there. It had felt possessive. It had felt right. From that moment on, even though she wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone else for that matter, she knew that he was the one that would help erase the nightmares of the past.

"When you imagined us together, was it good?"

"No," he answered honestly.

Her heart sank, "I see…"

He lowered his mouth until it covered hers moving with a slowness that belied the impatience the rest of his body was feeling. Her lips resisted, at first, not wanting to indulge herself after hearing the negative response he had given; but he was a quick learner and he knew how she liked to be kissed. Within a few moments, she was responding in earnest to his patient touch. Deepening the kiss, his tongue pushed into the warm recesses of her mouth, engaging in a primal dance with her, demanding and taking all that she had to give.

Finally, air was necessary and he broke away from the connection. "It wasn't good. It was everything."

Clarisse was trying to breathe normally. _Simply not possible_. Joseph had pulled her into a web of desire, setting a trap from which she could not and did not want to escape. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, "Everything?"

He nodded, "Everything I have ever imagined it could be." Then with a crooked smile, he added. "I must confess, though, now that the moment is upon me, I fear I may not live up to expectations. It has been a very long time for me, Clarisse, and the intensity of my desire for you is unmatched."

Truthfully, for all of his bravado and confidence earlier, he was concerned that he would perform worse than a nervous school boy the first time he became a man. "You deserve perfection," he offered sincerely,

Pulling him into her embrace, she simply held him there for a moment before she replied. "Joseph, for the first time I will have the opportunity to be intimate with the person and at the time of my choosing. I can't imagine there being anything less than perfect about that. We'll go slow and figure it out as we go. Sound good."

_Slow is what I'm worried about…_ Though his thoughts said one thing, his voice betrayed him, "Sounds good."

Once back to the starting point, Clarisse sat down on the bed and guided Joseph to stand in front of her. "You are overdressed. May I remedy that problem for you?" She asked.

Closing his eyes in an effort to minimize the effect it would have on his body if he watched Clarisse slowly undressing him, he smiled. "That would be helpful, thank you."

Everything else in the world faded away as he felt her hands run slowly up his thighs until they found purchase on his hips. Though he couldn't see, he felt her warm breath exhaling near his stomach as the t-shirt was untucked and lifted. Soft lips bathed the exposed area with gentle kisses. _Calm. Steady. _

Breathe. He needed to breathe. Her name was a whisper in the gentle exhale of his breath. If she kept this up, it would be over before it started. He finished removing the shirt and, before he could voice any objection, her delicate fingers slipped under the waist band of his pants, undoing the sole button. The zipper was lowered and his arousal kicked up another notch as her hands were close…so close. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. It was exquisite torture. He wanted her to touch him. He wanted desperately to touch her.

Clarisse's eyes had darkened to the deepest sapphire blue. Feeling Joseph's muscles contract under her touch, the heat of his skin and the reaction of his body made her body respond in kind. She was certain that she had never felt so aroused in her life and he had yet to touch her in a typical erogenous zone. She fought the urge to lick her lips as they had gone suddenly dry when Joseph was standing before her clad only in his black boxers. She stood slowly, running her hands up his torso and chest before coming to rest on the back of his neck. "Much better," she whispered as skin met skin.

"You are so soft…" he replied as his hands soothed over her back before one tangled in her hair; the other taking up its home at her lower back. Drawing her into a heated kiss, he could feel her body moving against his creating a delicious friction that spoke of promises yet to come.

The kiss was so much more than a kiss for Clarisse. It was letting go. Letting go of the barriers she had erected between herself and Joseph to keep them from taking the feelings they both knew existed too far; letting go of the walls she had around her heart to keep anyone from getting in and hurting her; and, finally, letting go of the self-imposed lock down of her emotions and desires that kept her from feeling truly alive.

Joseph felt her break away from the kiss. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or grateful. Though a small layer of fabric still separated them, he already felt as though they were becoming one spirit when they kissed. Duty, age, and the past just didn't seem to exist when their lips…and bodies…touched.

"Take me to bed, Joseph." Clarisse quietly commanded.

This was one order he would definitely not question. His hand cupped her cheek as his thumb slid over her kiss-swollen lips, "Yes ma'am." He added with a smile.

The other hand remained on her lower back as he guided her the short distance to the bed. She tossed the towel from the earlier massage onto the floor and pulled back the comforter, revealing a midnight blue sheet and matching pillows. Joseph's' mind immediately pictured how beautiful her body would look against the dark background. Before Clarisse started to climb into bed, he stopped her. "It seems one of us is a little overdressed. May I remedy that problem for you?" He asked, echoing her question from earlier.

Clarisse's eyes snapped to his at the question. Joseph was clad solely in his boxers while she still retained two very important pieces of her wardrobe. Once she allowed him to remove her bra and they climbed into bed together, there would be no going back. _This is what you wanted, Clarisse…don't lose heart now._ The woman in her was definitely voting for moving forward. The Queen was standing in the corner, saying nothing, but delivering a glare that would have caused the head of the Royal Guard to tremble. The Queen won a small battle as Clarisse asked, "Promise me this won't change anything."

Her words helped to cool his desire somewhat, which was good as he was finding it challenging not to finish undressing her and seek immediate refuge in her hidden depths, until they both were completely sated. _Definitely not slow_. He understood why she was asking. They were putting it all on the line in this moment. He had always been honest with her and despite the strength of his desire to make love to her, he would not stop that practice now. "It will change everything, Clarisse."

Her heart skipped a beat at his admission. "What do you mean?" Her mind demanded she ask, while her body screamed at her to ignore everything else and take this moment…take what he had to offer and enjoy.

Joseph chose his words very carefully. "I am not in the practice of taking women to bed for a one night stand. If we take this step, our professional relationship will not change. I will do my duty as I have always done, protecting you at all costs and with my life, if necessary."

This time her heart clenched at his words. Though her mind had known all along that someday his life could be sacrificed for hers, the heart finally acknowledged that living without him wouldn't be living at all. "But…" she prompted, needing to hear the rest.

"But, personally, it changes everything. If we do this, I want more than just one night."

She started to voice her concerns, but a finger placed solidly against her lips stopped the litany she was about to deliver.

"I want the promise of a future. I would never do anything to jeopardize your or Amelia's rule. When the time is right, however, we make our relationship public and share with the world just how special the connection between us is." He finished with a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

He watched as an internal battled raged deep within her psyche. Wanting to give Clarisse every advantage over the Queen in this moment, he placed his hand over her heart, feeling the violent beating under the wall of her chest at his touch. His hand moved lower until it cupped satin and skin, his thumb slowly circling the hardening tip.

"That's not playing fair," she murmured.

"Life's not fair."

Her eyes opened and locked on his, "If it were, we could be together now."

She might as well have dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. Was she really choosing to forego this night because he asked her for more in the future at some undetermined time. He pulled his hand back as though he had been physically slapped. "I'm truly sorry, then. I'll go."

Only scant seconds passed when Clarisse realized how he had misinterpreted her words, "Joseph, no. Wait!"

"Clarisse, I told you. I'm not a one night stand kind of guy. I want to be with you tonight, but not without a promise of more in the future."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed, forcing him to sit this time. Her fingers lifted his chin until he was looking into her eyes. "What I meant was…if life were fair, we wouldn't have to wait until that time in the future to share with the world how special what we have is. We could tell them tomorrow. But life isn't fair…"

The true meaning of her words finally sunk in, "Then you accept that everything will change?"

"Personally, yes. We will have to be very careful, Joseph." She admonished as her hands went behind her back to unclasp the first garment separating them.

Watching the fabric fall away and the precious mounds revealed to his hungry gaze, he replied, "Careful is my middle name."

"Liar," she moaned as his hands moved up to support the weight that had just been freed.

For a moment, he simply thrilled in the pleasure that his hands felt as the uniquely feminine flesh responded to his touch. He couldn't help a satisfied grin as this time it was her hands clenching at her sides. When they finally made it to the moment when they became one, he knew it would be unlike any other experience either had been privileged to share with another soul. Oh yes, what they had was very special. "Come to bed, Clarisse."

The huskiness in his voice did not escape her. A small part of her loved when he took charge, issued commands. He did it occasionally when they were in a situation that deemed security dictated what steps would be taken to ensure her safety and those around her. And now…here in her own bedroom, he took charge. She willingly followed.

Sliding next to him, she let herself be pulled against his body. His broad, muscled chest was a striking contrast to her softness, allowing her to feel the smattering of hair that grazed his chest. Her leg slid over his to allow them to be even closer. This was what she had been missing…the intimacy. Although it seemed odd to miss something she wasn't sure she ever had.

Holding Clarisse like this was sheer joy. Her warm body close to his; her lips moving across the small layer of stubble that had formed since he shaved that morning; and her legs intertwined with his. As wonderful as this was, Joseph was a man of opportunity. He was in Clarisse's bed: the bed of the most beautiful woman in the world as far as he was concerned. It was time to demonstrate exactly how much he cared for her. Pushing gently against her shoulder until she was lying flat on her back, the front of her body exposed to his hungry gaze. "So beautiful," he shared as he drank in the sight of her. She was just as mesmerizing as he had imagined. The dark sheets framing her body, highlighting the alabaster skin accented with a dusting of adorable freckles.

Clarisse could feel the heat in his gaze. She certainly didn't feel her age as his lips sought hers while hands moved lower to touch, to tease, to pleasure. Their kiss was light and breathy as her gasps made a deep connection impossible. Joseph circled the hardening tip of her breast with the lightest of touches, drawing her further and further from behind the walls of restraint and awakening the woman deep within her.

"Mmmm….Joseph…so good…"

The sultriness in her voice was slowly unwinding what little bit of control he had left. He was glad she was enjoying this, but if she wanted to keep things slow… _You're definitely feeling your age today, old man. Keep it together._

Ignoring the rich sounds of her voice, he began reviewing security protocols in his head as he lavished attention on both breasts; one with his hand, the other felt the warm caress of his mouth. Her moans of pleasure were increasing with the additional attention and his body screamed loudly over the security protocols demanding release.

Clarisse's nails alternated from skirting along Joseph's back to imbedding deep within his flesh as the myriad of sensations coursing through her body sought an outlet. Never before had such worshipful attention been given to her before her body had been claimed.

Every nerve in her body was attuned and focused to each place where Joseph's body touched hers. Her upper body was overwhelmed with sensation from his attentions. His lower body was partially resting on hers, providing a counter weight to the undulating movements of her hips; movements that were that no longer seemed to be under her control. The cords of desire were slowly being tightened to the point where they would have no choice but to break, unleashing years of pent up desire. It excited and frightened her.

Security protocols were no longer working. He needed to move things forward, but wanted to make sure she was ready. He would never hurt her – no matter how strong his desire. In his opinion, her past experience had been limited to meeting Rupert's needs. He couldn't be certain that the King had ever taken the time to make sure it was enjoyable for her or even that she was ready for him. He would not make that mistake tonight.

Lifting away from her body, he surveyed the results of his efforts with his eyes, even as his fingers danced lightly down her torso, stopping to make circles in her belly button, before tracing the line just above the waistband of her panties. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, hands seeking somewhere to hold, and chest rising and falling with shallow breaths.

She knew the moment was closing in…the moment when Joseph would claim her as his own. Years of painful consummations lurked on the edge of her consciousness, tensing her body and setting her nerves on edge. In stark contrast to the subtle fear, however, her breasts already ached at the absence of his touch. As if he sensed her thoughts, she felt his hand take hers and kiss it before bringing it to rest on the area he had just vacated. He repeated the action with her other hand. _Oh god…he wants me to touch myself. _It had been an eternity since she had engaged in such activities. The emptiness she felt afterward had never made it seem worth the temporary release she had received.

Fortunately, she didn't have to think much longer as his hand slipped to the apex of her thighs and began to make slow strokes through the satin. A flush covered her body as she realized that he would be able to tell how aroused she had been from the dampness he would discover.

A fresh wave of desire coursed through his body, settling in his groin as he felt the evidence of her arousal for him. "Clarisse…merde woman. You make it so hard to go slow." He growled.

"Joseph…" her voice sounded as strained as his as she tried to control the pulsing need in her lower body that was spreading throughout her limbs.

"Show me…" he pleaded, "Show me that you are ready for my touch."

Trembling hands moved lower to slip her thumbs under the waistband and remove the final piece of satin. She gasped as Joseph's hand slid between her legs and combed through the damp curls. As if they had a mind of their own, her legs spread even further to give him greater access. When his touch deepened to graze the tiny bundle of nerves her hips rose off the bed and greedily sought more. Her hands had made their way back to her breasts and she caressed them in an effort to help quell the need coursing through her body.

He felt her wet heat and tried desperately not to think about how good it was going to feel nestled in the cradle of her love and buried deep within her body. He needed to take care of her first because he knew his tenuous control would crumble the moment he felt her heat surrounding him, consuming him…mind, body and soul.

His fingers worked the tiny bud of desire, creating a friction that was setting off a chain reaction deep within her body. It had been a while, but some things you never forget. The way a woman came undone with the proper touch…that was definitely one of those images that were forever burned in your mind. He watched with rapt attention as the Ice Queen began to slowly melt right in front of him.

Propriety was rapidly fleeing as Clarisse allowed Joseph into her innermost sanctum. She had forced her hands away from her breasts for fear she would leave small imprints on them as she rhythmically squeezed them in an effort to ease the rising tension. The sheets worked better for that purpose. She felt a digit slip into her body to draw from the moisture that had been steadily gathering there since their first kiss this afternoon. _Had it just been a few hours ago that this relationship started? Now, here she was, ready to experience ecstasy at his hand…oh how a few hours could change so much._ Only a moment later, she admitted to herself that this night…this moment had been building for years.

He watched as her inner muscles and lower body contracted at the slight intrusion. Having resupplied the moisture, he circled the tiny bud and watched the reaction. He was constantly amazed at how one tiny little bundle of nerves could control an entire body. Hips were rising to meet his hand, breaths coming in small gasps and hands fisting in the sheets as the cord drew tighter and tighter. A moment later…

She lost it. The walls shattered into a million pieces while the ice melted in a puddle that flowed from her body preparing it for Joseph's possession. Her back arched as her head tossed from side to side. It was pure heaven. "Oh god…Joseph…" she cried out as her toes curled and the world around her exploded into a myriad of lights and colors that rivaled any northern lights she had ever witnessed.

Not wanting her to come down to far, he watched for just a moment knowing that her image would replace all other women he had ever spent time with…not that there were many. Because he suspected she had the farthest to come, though, it made the journey to the top with her even sweeter. Quickly, he shed his boxers and moved between her parted thighs. He would wait for her signal, he just hoped she didn't make him wait too long.

Clarisse's body was humming with pleasure. Joseph had put aside his needs and gave of himself to allow her to experience this pleasure…a rare pleasure that Rupert had not seen to as a general rule. She felt his weight against her lower body and the evidence of his arousal moving against her slick folds. She willed her body to stay relaxed. History had taught her that tensing only made it worse. As he moved against her, his mouth found hers.

He could feel the tenseness of her body and knew it was age old fear creeping in. In his mind he turned to Parliamentary Rules of Order to allow him to enter her slowly. His tongue slid through her lips as his lower body slid into place. He used the kiss to distract both of them until, inch by inch, he was fully seated within her tight sheath.

She felt complete. Her body had been prepared and was adjusting to the intrusion. She could also feel the tension in Joseph's body as he held back for her benefit. Feelings of gratitude washed over her as she recognized how difficult all of this must have been for him. She started a slow rhythm to help her body accept this time – this man - as different…and welcome. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long until pleasure surpassed the discomfort and she could give Joseph all that he desired.

"Almost there," she whispered in his ear as her hands moved up and down his back as they moved slowly together. Rather than feeling oppressed, her spirit soared as she felt the weight of a lover connecting with her not only physically, but emotionally as well.

He didn't need to be told twice. He kept the strokes steady and smooth; but with each one, he could feel her body release its hold and adjust to his body. He concentrated hard, the end was in sight. He felt her legs move apart further as her knees bent, allowing him even deeper into her body.

"Give me everything, Joseph…"

Opening his eyes to see the trust displayed so openly in hers, he nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She watched as he lifted up for better leverage; her hands resting lightly on his hips as her eyes drank in the lean, toned body moving in and out of her own. His strokes became firmer and he varied them in intensity and angle until she was, once again, writhing under him seeking release. She knew he was close and started to counterpoint his thrusts sending shards of sensation throughout both of their bodies.

Reaching between them, he circled the epicenter of nerves quickly with his fingers and felt Clarisse come undone again. Her inner muscles contracted tightly and he soared over the edge with her, calling out her name in the midst of the beautiful chaos of release.

~~11:15 p.m.~~

Exhausted, Joseph reached over the side of the bed to grab the towel they had discarded earlier. He cleaned Clarisse and then himself before pulling the covers up and drifting into a sated and welcome sleep. No longer just colleagues or even friends. The line had been crossed and there was no going back.

~~2:15 a.m.~~

Joseph stirred. At first he was unsure of his surroundings, then he remembered. Though it was dark in the room, the moonlight streaming through the window allowed him a breathtaking view of his sleeping lover. "So beautiful," he whispered to the night sky. He hated to leave her; but they had to keep their relationship hidden right now because…well, because life wasn't fair.

He extricated himself from the bed as carefully as possible, trying not to wake her. He collected his clothes and slipped his boxers back on. He just couldn't resist the urge to kiss her one last time. There was no way to know when they would be allowed such precious time together again. As it was, he was going to have to explain to Felix why he left the Queen's suite through the secret passageway rather than the front door.

Feeling his lips on her cheek, Clarisse woke. She knew he had to go, but she still hated to see him leave. "Thank you, Joseph."

"It is I who should be thanking you. For taking a chance on me…on us."

"You sacrificed a lot on my behalf tonight, my brave knight." Her sleepy smile warmed his heart and made him hate leaving her even more.

He kissed her again, "It was nothing."

"On the contrary, it was everything…"

Smiling and kissing her one last time, he made his way to the panel that would trigger the entrance to the passageway leading to his suite.

Once the door closed, Clarisse felt it safe to vocalize what she had been feeling all evening, "I love you, Joseph." She offered quietly.

On the other side of the door, Joseph leaned heavily against it. Though he couldn't say the words to her…not yet. He had to take one step at a time. That didn't stop him from giving in to the urge to whisper it quietly, "I love you, Clarisse."

Maybe one day soon they would have the courage to say it to each other, but not this day. This day had been filled with many firsts and their day would come…some day.

~~8:00 a.m. the day after the Queen's birthday~~

Joseph watched as Clarisse walked into the room. To the untrained eye, she would appear no different than she did yesterday or any other day for that matter: Calm, cool, collected and in control. His sapphire eyes saw a different woman, however. He still saw what everyone else saw, but now he was privy to so much more. The woman behind the Queen. Watching Clarisse would never be the same again. It was amazing how much twenty-four hours could change a person's perspective…could change their life.

^^C/J^^

* * *

So this ends the first 24 hours... What will the next 24 hours be? Hmmm...only time will tell :-)

Thanks again for reading!

*hugs*

Kayla


	5. The Plan

And so another 24 hours adventure begins for our couple... They are 30 days into the new level of their relationship (see Chaps 1-4 if you are just joining us and need to know what that is ;-) ). We are still a couple years away from Mia taking over the responsibilities (hopefully!) of the Crown - so Clarisse is under a lot of pressure from Parliament to hold things together and keep would be usurpers to the throne at bay.

Thanks to my Beta, Benswoman, for looking at this even though you weren't feeling well *hugs*

And many thanks to all of the wonderful readers. I so enjoy hearing from you and getting to know you better!

So without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plan

_30 days after the last 24 Hours_

7:00 p.m.

Clarisse stood, mesmerized, as she took in her appearance in the mirror. She wasn't sure she recognized the woman staring back at her. The filmy, sapphire hued material draped her body in a way that was revealing and conservative all at the same time. One shoulder was graced with a small covering while the other remained bare. The material cut diagonally across her bosom, fitting tightly enough to ensure there were no opportunities for a wardrobe malfunction, but also lifted and accented her natural curves.

The bodice, which was actually a one piece French cut leotard, provided a seamless flow from top to bottom. The skirt portion of the outfit resembled individual swatches of material that layered to provide coverage, yet separated relatively easy for freedom of movement. It reminded her of a ballet outfit from her younger years.

What bothered her the most, though, was the distinct lack of hosiery and the normal accessory of high heels that she was accustomed to dancing in. She couldn't believe she had allowed Joseph to talk her into this. Oh she had definitely started them down this path, but it had taken a sharp curve from the route she had planned…

_~~2 weeks earlier~~_

"Your Majesty, you look beautiful. What a unique selection." Charlotte beamed as Clarisse stepped into the sitting room of her suite.

Clarisse nodded and smiled in Charlotte's direction, but her eyes were on Joseph – wanting to see his reaction. She was not disappointed. His eyes darkened as both appreciation and maybe a bit of surprise flitted across them. The pale blue cotton dress was simple in its design, fitted to drape her body perfectly. A sweetheart neckline revealed a respectable amount of freckled flesh that always made an appearance when the bright rays of summer filtered over the Genovian countryside. It was the delicate lace covering that set it apart from your standard, every day dress.

Before Joseph could find his voice, Charlotte continued. "Monsieur Jacques has outdone himself."

Tearing her gaze away from Joseph, she focused on her eager assistant. "It was more than I had even expected when I made my request. The detail is exquisite. Do you think it will work?"

"I don't see how it can fail."

The direction of the conversation captured Joseph's attention away from the lace that had the privilege of resting against the swell of Clarisse's chest. Oddly, he found himself incredibly and unreasonably jealous of the fabric. "What can't fail?"

"My brilliant plan to get an audience and negotiate with Sheik Tamar from Tunisia. His country is about the same size as Genovia and they have valuable energy resources that would be very beneficial to our country."

Joseph generally understood most of the finer points of politics, having watched Clarisse for years during trade negotiations and other diplomatic meetings. He admitted to being totally lost by this current tactic. "As beautiful as that dress looks on you, I fail to see how that will help you get a meeting with one of the most reclusive ruling powers on the current political playing field." He tried hard to keep any hints of jealousy from his voice. He had never known Clarisse to use the fact that she was female to gain an unfair advantage over her male counterparts. Her mind and negotiation skills had proven a worthy match for her entire reign – he saw no need to change that now.

Clarisse was both impressed and amused with her head of security. Impressed that he knew both of Sheik Tamar's political power and his personal proclivities and amused at the hint of jealousy she heard in his statement. Before addressing his concerns, she turned to Charlotte. "Will you please ask Scott to have the car brought around? I'll be ready to leave in just a few minutes after I've briefed my head of security on our plan."

Charlotte smiled and fought hard to keep from winking at her boss, "Of course, Your Majesty. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

Once alone, Clarisse moved to sit next to Joseph, her hand resting on his thigh. "Do you believe that behind every ruler is someone whose happiness means more to them than anything or anyone else's in the world?"

Not sure where she was going with this, he nodded slowly as he answered. "Yes. Everyone, leader or not, has someone for whom they would do anything to ensure that person's happiness."

Knowing his words had a double meaning, she stopped a moment and cupped his cheek, drawing his lips to hers. Not having the time to fully explore the sweetness of his kiss, she pulled away before either got lost in the moment. "Exactly. Sheik Tamar is no different."

It was hard to think when Clarisse was this close to him, especially when the memory of an all too brief kiss still lingered on his lips. Focusing on the brief public knowledge that was available about the reclusive Sheik, he finally understood. "His wife, Vanessa."

"Exactly," she smiled before continuing, "And living in a male dominated society in a country that focuses more on business than pleasure, she finds comfort and appeal in unique items that extol the more feminine side of life."

"And Genovian lace definitely qualifies." He answered as the back of his hand drifted over the lace covered swell he had been admiring just a few minutes ago.

Drawing in a long breath, Clarisse reveled in the intimate touch. Private time had been almost non-existent since her birthday and she had been missing the feel of his fingers, his lips…_his body._ Stilling his hand over her heart, she whispered "I'm sorry…I have to go."

"I understand. I don't like it." He smiled, "but I understand. Good luck at the tea."

Clarisse stood slowly to leave. As she reached the door, she placed two fingers on her lips and blew him a kiss. If everything went well today, it would mean a visit to another country. Maybe then they could find some time to be alone.

^^C/J

"Joseph!" Clarisse called out almost as soon as she stepped into her office.

Having received notice from Shades that Charlotte and Clarisse would be returning to the palace, he was waiting for them. At the sound of her voice, he stood. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"I have good news and…well, news you won't be necessarily pleased with." Her look was triumphant; he assumed that was more for the good news than the part he wasn't going to like.

"Well then share the good news with me first." He loved it when her whole body was alive with excitement…_and pleasure._

"I, along with Charlotte, have received a personal invitation to attend Tunisia's Renaissance Celebration. Any dignitaries that are invited have the opportunity to make a presentation or gift to the Sheik. If he approves of your choice, he grants you a personal audience to discuss business or political matters. Generally only two to three other countries garner an invitation each year. As he allows Vanessa to choose one of those countries, Genovia has received an invitation."

He was so proud of her and wanted to pull her into a warm embrace to share his excitement with her. "Congratulations, Your Majesty. Your idea with the lace worked very well."

"Thank you!"

"So what about that wouldn't I like?" He asked.

Clarisse turned towards Charlotte, "Give us a few minutes, please?"

Charlotte's smile faded; she knew this was going to be a tough sell. "Certainly. I'll arrange for some tea to be brought up later."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Clarisse waited for the young woman to leave, closing the door behind her.

Joseph moved to Clarisse's side, pulling her into an embrace while his lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered before releasing her and stepping back just a bit. "I wanted to get that out of the way before the moment was ruined."

The scent of his aftershave filled her senses; the warmth of his embrace made her feel safe and protected; and the softness of his lips caused her knees to feel weak…yes, this man definitely knew just what she needed. "It's not as bad as you think." She offered quietly as she continued to hold him close.

Slowly pulling away from her, he took her by the hand and led her to the sofa, "Then enlighten me."

"The sheik provides the security for the celebration and is not fond of outside teams interfering. As a result, he prohibits security teams from travelling with the guests."

Joseph abruptly stood. "Absolutely not, Clarisse! You are not going to any country, much less one like Tunisia without security. I won't allow it!"

Clarisse bristled slightly at his tone and the manner in which he chose to respond. Being an able diplomat herself, however, she realized it was just his overprotective nature kicking in. "Each guest is allowed to travel with an escort, however."

The adrenalin drained from Joseph's body… "I apologize for my outburst. I should have waited for you to finish. Please tell me more."

Clarisse acknowledged his apology with a nod and patted the cushion next to her. "As Charlotte and I were both invited, I thought you and Scott could be our escorts. That should provide adequate personal protection. As you know, the Sheik is very private. My guess is his security is adept at keeping any unwelcome or unwanted people from getting in. That only leaves the invited guests, whom I assume will be highly screened as well."

"That's a lot of assuming and guessing, your Majesty." Joseph replied, his voice cautionary.

"Joseph…I understand your reluctance, but I trust you to protect me and we need this alliance and trading partnership. Genovia needs it. And," she sighed, "I could use a win to ease some of the pressure from Parliament."

He was such a push-over for this beautiful blonde. "Invite me for coffee in your suite tonight to begin planning for the trip which will be in…"

"Two weeks," she supplied.

The pain in Joseph's skull returned with the timeline he had just been given. There would be a lot to do and not a lot of time in which to do it. One look at those beautiful blue eyes, though, and he knew he would move heaven and earth to make this happen for her. "Then I best get started. Any additional information you can provide this evening will be very helpful."

"I only have a few details, but will make everything I know available to you. In exchange, I need you to help me come up with the presentation for the Sheik."

"I'll see what I can come up with. Until tonight then?"

"Until tonight…"

_tbc_


	6. Attitude vs Action

Thank you all so much for your patience. Those of you who follow me on Facebook know what a struggle this chapter was! Clarisse and Joseph did NOT want to cooperate! LOL For those of you who may have forgotten...the outfit Clarisse is wearing is described at the beginning of Chapter 5 (just because it took me a week, I felt duty bound to share that with you :-) )

I appreciate all of the reviews and enjoy hearing your thoughts on this 24 Hour timeframe.

Also, just a note for future chapters...I'm going to be creating another story entitled "24 Hours - Adult Version" It will be identical to this story, except for the chapters where we get into more adult situations. This (hopefully) will make it easier for those of you who are old enough and enjoy the more detailed scenes to access it without too much trouble. I'll make a note at the beginning of any chapter to let you know when that has been done - sound fair? It's a trial - we'll see how it goes, ok? LOL

OK, I've rambled enough...

Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 6: Action vs Attitude

_Time 7:15 p.m. Tunisian Renaissance Fair. 45 minutes before the presentation to the Sheik_

She was fidgeting. This was ridiculous. She was Queen of Genoviay, ruling thousands. And here she stood, nervous as a school girl. Sighing, she realized that she missed Joseph's calming presence. It wasn't that he had gone far. He was just on the other side of the spacious two room tent that had been provided as sleeping quarters for the four delegates from Genovia. Right now, that seemed entirely too far.

Thinking of the sleeping arrangements made her sigh again. She would have loved to share her side of the tent with Joseph, but protocol and decorum dictated that she and Charlotte take one side while Joseph and Scott took the other. Her only consolation was that Joseph's bed was just on the other side of the fabric wall dividing the rooms. She had been able to hear his steady breaths and felt the pressure of his body as they both had slept as close to the 'wall' as possible. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. Shades had placed his bunk closest to the entryway of the tent to provide at least the illusion of protection while Joseph remained close to her with his bed just down from the 'door' separating the two sides.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Talk about outside the box… This was outside the whole room as far as she was concerned. Joseph had been adamant though that this was the way to win the audience with the Sheik…and Joseph was rarely, if ever, wrong.

_Twelve days ago…_

Joseph burst into Clarisse's office first thing in the morning, before she had even finished her first cup of tea. "I've got it!"

Caught by surprise, Clarisse fought to swallow her tea without spitting it out and getting it all over her blouse. Once the liquid had been safely consumed, she responded, "Got what…may I ask?"

"I know what we need to do for the presentation."

This perked Clarisse up. They had been debating it since she had invited him for coffee two nights ago and still had not come up with a suitable idea.

"What is the most important thing to the Sheik?"

"His wife, Vanessa's, happiness." Clarisse answered.

"Exactly. Well I placed a couple of discreet calls to see if I could learn anything more about Madam Vanessa and her tastes. As it turns out, she loves dance."

Clarisse sat up straighter. Dancing she could do. Before she could comment, Joseph continued.

"Not just any type of dance, though. As you mentioned before, Your Majesty, she prefers unique items that explore the feminine side of life…in this case, a more sensual type of dance."

Clarisse paled. She was a trained ballet and ballroom dancer. The type of dancing Joseph was referring to was not really her style. "Joseph, I…"

"Just wait…please." He had wanted to call her by her given name, but with Charlotte in the room, it would have been inappropriate. "Let me show you this. I have it on authority that it is one of her favorites. If we can dance this, she will be pleased. And if she is pleased…"

Clarisse sighed, "Then the Sheik will be pleased." She gestured towards the television in the corner of the room that came equipped with a DVD player. "Please show us."

The three watched in silence as the couple on the screen performed a dance that resembled the merging of a rumba, ballet and a tango. Clarisse couldn't help the blush that crept up her body at the movements of the dancers…it was almost as though they were engaging in a form of foreplay on the dance floor. There was no "dance space" as she had learned in ballroom dancing; the two bodies flowed as one for most of the dance. While her mind thought of a million reasons to say no, her body shouted a resounding YES at engaging in this dance with Joseph.

As the music faded, Joseph waited. Out of the corner of his eye, he had watched Clarisse throughout the video and knew she was struggling. He also knew that if they did this well, she would be guaranteed an audience with the elusive sheik. The room held its silence and its breath as Joseph and Charlotte waited for the Queen's decision.

"Charlotte."

"Yes ma'am?"

"I will need you to clear as much time as possible to allow Joseph and I to work on perfecting this dance. We have less than two weeks."

Both Charlotte and Joseph exhaled a quiet sigh of relief, "Yes ma'am. I'll see to it."

^^C/J^^

Later that evening, Clarisse had found herself in footless tights and body suit covered by a sheer black dance skirt. She was very self-conscious as this outfit basically hid nothing. She felt exposed and…vulnerable.

"You look amazing, Clarisse." Joseph offered as he stepped into the small ballroom that had been designated their practice area for the next several days.

"I look ridiculous. I'm not even wearing shoes, Joseph. How am I supposed to dance without shoes?"

"We both know that this particular dance is traditionally performed barefoot or, at most, with ballet slippers. If you prefer, we can arrange for a pair for you. As difficult as this may be for you, we both have to commit to this completely, Clarisse. Anything less than that will look awkward, be uncomfortable, and ultimately unrewarding."

He stepped behind her, assuming the first position in the dance. One arm was around her upper body, his hand resting over her heart; the other arm secured her waist and clasped the hand she held there. He could feel the tension in her body - the inhale and exhale of each breath. "What is it you are most afraid of?"

It was hard to concentrate with Joseph standing so close. Her body remembered, though… _remembered each touch, each caress, each blissful moment their bodies were connected… _"The dance is so…intimate."

"Next move," he whispered. Over her shoulder, he watched her right leg complete a sweeping motion that widened her stance as it came to rest on the other side of his leg. His hand slid down to caress her thigh. "Intimacy is an action; sensuality is an attitude."

His hand made the return trip, moving over her hip and then around to clasp the hand at her waist again, spinning her slowly around until they were face to face. "Of all the wonderful moments we shared on your birthday, do you know which, by far, was the most sensual for me?"

Memories flashed through her mind like postcards from a perfect day, capturing moments she never wanted to forget. As she watched them in her mind's eye, she tried to select which one he meant. "I'm not sure, Joseph…there were many."

"When you stood in the rain, face upturned, smiling, carefree and unashamed…you radiated a beautiful sensuality. Your whole demeanor was of a woman who knew exactly what she wanted at that moment and was unafraid to reach out and grab it."

Though understanding the meaning he was trying to convey, she still couldn't let go of her argument, "But that sensual moment led to intimacy."

"Next move," he instructed and watched as the fabric stretched across her bodice as her back arched allowing for space between them. She held the position until his hand slid up her arm and to the back of her neck, pulling her upper body flush with his again. "And the sensual moments in the dance will lead to intimate moments between us as well, if we are fortunate. Make no mistake though, my dear, those moments will most definitely be private."

Her body twisted in his embrace, placing her delectable bottom square against his groin area. "Promise?"

His blood heated at their position and it required more strength than he currently possessed for his body not to react to the movement of her hips in time to the music. Her name came out as a low groan of frustration as his hands held her hips and moved in time with her. She turned in his embrace again and this time his hand slid along her thigh and lifted until her knee was at his waist. Their breaths were short and labored with pulses racing. He pulled her in tighter and whispered, "Promise."

^^C/J^^

_7:25 pm - 35 minutes before the presentation to the Sheik_

"Are you ready, Clarisse?" Joseph's eyes widened taking in her appearance as he stepped into her half of the tent. She was breathtaking and his body tightened in response. He inwardly sighed, unsure of how he was going to get through this four minute routine. It had been almost two weeks of the attitude he had spoken to her about with none of the action that was supposed to follow. Despite having taken some individual actions of his own to "relieve" some of the pressure…at the first sight of her the need and hunger returned in full force.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Noticing the odd look on his face, she became concerned. "Joseph?"

It was her bare legs that were his undoing. In all of their practice sessions, she had worn tights. While that didn't necessarily hide the shape of her leg, the thought of running his hands along the smooth skin of her thighs sent his already overactive libido into hyperdrive. "Merde, woman," he growled.

Alarm flooded through her body. What was wrong? She moved to close the gap between them, eyes alert. "Joseph? What's wrong? Is something wrong with my outfit? It was a gift from Vanessa…I thought I should wear this rather than what I brought."

His hands circled her body and pulled her close. She could feel the reaction of his body, hot and hard against her center. Recognition dawned in her eyes, "Oh…"

One hand moved up to caress her bare shoulder while the other slipped between the strips of material to caress her thigh, "Other than the night of your birthday, I've never seen this much of your beautiful porcelain skin revealed. It's…" he dropped soft kisses on her shoulder, "…distracting."

Clarisse's eyes closed at the soft touch and then she exhaled deeply and stood back. Her eyes were dark but clear, "Well you better pull it together, mister as we have a dance to perform and an audience with the Sheik to win. I've been taking cold showers for two weeks because of this dance and we are not going to lose focus now. Understand?" She finished with a slight smile.

"So you've had to take cold showers too? You could have just invited me over for a nightcap." He teased, silently pleased that she had been just as worked up as he had been.

"For my head of security, you can be very unobservant. Charlotte has been by my constant companion every moment that I wasn't dancing with you."

He moved to pull her into his arms again, his voice was low. "Surely she hasn't taken to rooming with you, too? Although, she gets to share a room with you here, which makes me insanely jealous, by the way."

Clarisse laughed, "Almost that bad. She would leave only when exhaustion claimed me. By then I truly was too tired to do anything about the state you would leave me in after our dancing."

He opted not to tell her that even exhaustion didn't keep him from seeking release as thoughts of her body pressed against his danced through his memory night after night. It had been a long twelve very long days. Instead he nibbled at her ear, enjoying the soft moan of pleasure it always achieved. "I shall have to make that up to you very soon then."

Noise outside the tent forced them apart. A moment later, Charlotte and Shades walked in. "Ma'am, you and Joseph are up next. We should make our way closer to the Sheik's tent."

"Very well, Charlotte. I'm ready to get this over with. You have the gift for Vanessa?"

Charlotte retrieved a gift bag from next to her bed and handed it to Joseph. "You'll make the presentation to Vanessa before you both start the dance."

"Why me?"

"Because it was your idea, Joseph, and I think it only fitting that you give her the gift. You are here as an invited guest."

"If you count the Queen of Genovia plus one as an invited guest."

Clarisse moved closer and cupped his check, "You are my escort, my friend and my plus one." As they had an audience, she left out _my lover…_

"Then it shall be my honor, Your Majesty, to present this to Vanessa on behalf of the Queen and the people of Genovia."

She held his gaze for a few moments longer and then reluctantly moved her hand away. With one final smile just for him, she asked. "Shall we?"

^^C/J^^

_7:57 p.m – 3 minutes before the dance._

"Presenting, Lady Clarisse Renaldi and her dance partner, Joseph Romero." The herald made the announcement as Joseph guided her to one edge of the dance floor. Kissing the back of her hand, he winked at her before turning and making his way to the front of the large tent where the Sheik and his wife were seated.

He bowed towards the Sheik and then to Vanessa as a sign of respect. Offering the gift to Vanessa, he explained, "A small token of appreciation from the beautiful land of Genovia and her people."

"Thank you," Vanessa replied. "The hearts of her people are as bountiful as the land itself."

"You are most welcome, m'lady." Joseph bowed once more and then stepped back to his place. The lights dimmed slightly and the music of _The Revolution Song_ by Circ filled the air around them.

At the first notes, Clarisse began a series of ballet turns and steps that moved her to the center of the floor. On the next stanza, Joseph moved towards her. By the third, their bodies were touching.

Charlotte watched as her two friends captivated an entire audience. Vanessa was spell bound and enraptured by the movements. It was truly beautiful to watch. Their bodies moved as one with grace and…it took her a moment to find the right word. Sensuality. There was no other way to describe it. She knew they had been practicing every free moment to capture just the right essence. They had succeeded. She felt tiny pulls of desire building inside of her in response to their movements and she longed for Scott to be standing behind her, holding her, caressing her…just as the couple so vividly demonstrated on the dance floor.

The music stopped and a hushed silence fell. It was as though no one wanted to break the spell that the couple from Genovia had just cast over the entire audience. The dancers held their final stance…waiting.

Joseph could feel Clarisse's heart beating wildly under his hand. Each deep breath caused the arm he held across her chest to rise and fall. The other hand fanned across her abdomen holding her body tightly to his. The graceful line of her neck was exposed as her head tilted back, resting against his shoulder; his face turned was nestled in the curve of her neck. "So sensual…" he whispered for her ears only.

A moment later, Vanessa stood and began to clap, "Brava! Brava!"

The Shiek followed suit, a broad smile showing the white of his teeth against his darker skin. The couple finally separated and took their bows. Joseph turned to Clarisse and lifted her hand again, kissing the back to finish off just as they had started…was it only four minutes ago?

Clarisse held Joseph's hand as they made their way out of the tent. There was at least two more countries to make their presentations. No one had been told when the Sheik would make his decision. There was nothing to do but wait. Waiting was always the worst part.

^^C/J^^

_8:30 p.m._

"I feel a little better now that I've changed," Clarisse commented as they made their way to the dining tent for evening refreshments.

Joseph was walking next to her, his hand on the small of her back, decidedly not commenting on how much he preferred her other outfit. "We'll get a quick snack and then maybe we should try to get some rest. Charlotte and Shades can wait for a little while by the Sheik's tent to see if he announces any decisions."

"You wouldn't mind, Charlotte?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty. The grounds are beautiful. We can take in some more of the scenery and still keep an ear to the ground for any news."

Clarisse thought that Charlotte was probably looking for some alone time with Scott just as she wanted some with Joseph. Of course, neither would admit that out loud. "Oh to be young again, right Joseph?"

"Hey it was us old folks doing all the work tonight…we're entitled to be a little tired!" He argued.

They were all laughing as they entered the dining tent. An elaborate assortment of fruit, cheese, vegetables, dips of many kinds, and decadent desserts were on display and available to eat. "As lovely as this looks, I wonder if I can just get a few things for later."

At her question, Joseph turned serious and focused his attention on her, "Are you not feeling well? You've hardly eaten anything at all today."

"Nerves." The one word explanation said it all. "I'll feel better once I know his decision…one way or the other."

Charlotte chimed in, "Did you see the Sheik's face? He loved it. Lady Vanessa loved it. I can't imagine anyone else doing anything more pleasing." She blushed before continuing, "It really was quite beautiful to watch. I know it wasn't easy and that you both worked so hard."

"Yes, it was quite challenging…dancing with a beautiful woman in my arms day after day." Joseph answered with a smile.

"That's because you weren't the one having to do all those moves that stretched muscles that haven't been used in…well a long time." Now Clarisse was blushing.

"I can ask if they have a masseuse, ma'am." Charlotte offered.

Clarisse shook her head, "Not necessary, but thank you. I'll be fine." _Besides no masseuse can hold a candle to Joseph's magical touch…_

"Let me get you a plate and then we can go back to our tent and wait." Without waiting for her approval, Joseph grabbed some of the items that he knew Clarisse enjoyed. Several people had approached her and commented on their dance. Though he knew she was slightly embarrassed by the nature of the dance, she was smiling gracefully and thanking them.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Charlotte?" Clarisse asked again before they prepared to leave.

"Not at all, ma'am. We'll wait an hour. If we don't hear anything, then we'll come and turn in as well." Charlotte wanted them to know they would have some alone time. Unless the Sheik requested their immediate presence, she was going to do what she could to reward the couple for their hard work. However they chose to spend those sixty minutes…well that was up to them.

Joseph was standing slightly behind Clarisse . He winked, smiled and mouthed a quick "thank you" to Charlotte for understanding that some time alone was needed. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

Clarisse wasn't certain if she was, in fact, ready. Though she wanted nothing more than to spend time alone with Joseph, a tent really didn't offer much privacy – even one as luxurious as the one the Sheik had provided. The bunks were truly only made for one person so even time just lying in Joseph's arms seemed improbable. Pushing those thoughts aside, she nodded at Joseph. "Yes, I'm ready to try and relax. Thank you both again for being on alert for the next hour."

Once back at the tent, Clarisse poured a glass of wine for herself and for Joseph. "It appears white is our only option. Is that alright?"

"I don't suppose there was any scotch hidden there?"

Clarisse smiled affectionately at him, "I'm sorry, no. You should have packed some for the trip."

Taking a seat on the large overstuffed chair in the corner of the tent, Joseph patted his lap in invitation, "Believe me, next time I will."

"Joseph…I would love to, but…"

"But what? Mom and Dad have promised us an hour of alone time."

"Unless the Sheik makes a decision," she cautioned.

"Yes, unless the man finally makes a decision. Personally, I think it's a bit arrogant…"

"Joseph!"

"Clarisse, tell me that you don't think that."

"I most certainly do not." She gave her best indignant stare.

He grinned, "Liar."

She sighed. "Fine. The man is insufferable."

He patted his lap again, "And do you find me insufferable?"

Giving in to exhaustion and the need to just relax in Joseph's arms, she took a sip of her wine and then made herself comfortable on his lap, "Occasionally, yes."

He set his wine glass on the end table, deciding holding Clarisse was preferable to even the finest crystal stemware. She felt so good snuggled up close to him. He could definitely get use to this. "I can live with occasionally," he whispered as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

Exhaustion was slowly melting away as Joseph's patient kiss warmed her from the inside out. Twelve days they had been engaging in a sensual foreplay. Twelve days of attitude with no actions. God, she wanted some of the action. "Joseph…"

Merde, he loved it when she said his name like that. "Mmmm…" His hand slid up her thigh, to her waist.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked as her hand worked at the buttons of his shirt before slipping under the cotton fabric to explore.

Fire spread through his veins at her touch. Deepening the kiss, he reciprocated the favor by making quick work of the pearl buttons on her blouse. Feeling the satin and lace of her bra, he broke the kiss, "No fair…you have two layers."

Her nails grazed his chest, "Life's not fair or we would be in a bed and have all the time in the world."

"I'm resourceful."

Clarisse moaned as his hand slipped into the fabric, freeing her breast and allowing his touch. "Better…"

"I want you so badly right now, Clarisse." His hands and mouth worked in tandem, touching, tasting, teasing. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to take her…right then…right there. "Do you have any idea how many times I've had to…" he wasn't sure of a delicate way to put it for her. "…over the past month. You're like a drug I may never get enough of."

If they hadn't dimmed the lights, he would've seen the blush spread over her body at his admission. "You…because of me?"

Inwardly, Joseph cursed the King for not appreciating the beautiful woman that occupied his life and his bed for so many years. Rupert had taken the gift, misused her and forced her to become less than the sensual, desirable woman she truly was. He pulled away slightly and cupped her cheek, "You have closed that side of yourself off for so long, you truly don't realize the power you possess."

"Power?"

His thumb grazed over her kiss swollen lips. He loved how her eyes closed, her breaths shortened, and her lips parted each time he did that. It was sensual. It was arousing. "Sexual power," he whispered.

"Maybe with you…" she murmured. Did he have any idea how much power HE held over her? Every look – every touch – every smile … made her body come alive. Some days she was amazed she got any work done.

"Not just me. That's what makes you so powerful…you don't even realize the affect you have on those around you. Next time we're at a ball, watch – really watch – the way the men look at you. Their pupils will dilate, breaths will get shallow and you'll see it in their eyes."

"See what?"

"Them imagining what it would be like to be with you…to touch you…kiss you."

"Now you're imagining things," she teased.

"Next ball…especially if you're wearing one of those dresses that show off those gorgeous curves of yours." To emphasize his point, his hand moved from her cheek to slip under the material of her blouse again.

Any further arguments or questions fell away as Joseph's fingers caressed the ample flesh of her breast. As his fingers worked the nub into a hardened tip, her lips found his again. It wasn't the action she wanted, but she knew that it was the best they could have right now.

He distinctly felt that power as the tip of her tongue slid along his mouth, pressing for entrance. Having no desire to fight this particular power, his head angled slightly and opened to her advances; tongues battling and engaging in a dance of their own.

Clarisse was losing it again. She felt herself sinking further and further into the simple act of pleasure. The kiss alone was enough to wash her away into the deep end of the pool. Joseph's hands just heightened every nerve and made her never want to leave his arms.

Abruptly Joseph pulled away. "Get up."

Her limbs felt heavy; her mind lethargic in a pleasurable haze. "What?"

"Clarisse, please." He used his strong arms to help propel her off of his lap.

"Joseph?" She stumbled to her feet, confused, watching as he buttoned her shirt and straightened her hair as best he could.

"They're here."

That was the bucket of cold water she needed to prompt her into action. She quickly made her way over to the other chair, picking up her wine glass and settling in just as Charlotte and Shades walked in. Her heart was still racing and she still felt the effects of the kiss. A kiss that was so consuming she hadn't even heard the other couple entering the other side of the tent. Thanks goodness Joseph had.

"Your Majesty!" Charlotte exclaimed as she stepped through the opening between the two rooms. She was relieved to find her Queen and the Head of Security seated separately and drinking wine. She had told Scott they needed to be as noisy as possible when entering the tent to give the older couple time to react – just in case.

"You have news?"

"The Sheik is requesting an audience with you."

"Now?"

"Now!"

Joseph was so pleased, he stood and extended his hand to her. "See I told you, it was all about attitude," he winked. "Let's go."

Charlotte took a deep breath. This next part wasn't going to go over well. "He just wants to see the Queen."

"What?" Joseph stopped abruptly.

"He requested a private audience with the Queen." Charlotte clarified.

"No way."

"Joseph…" Clarisse started.

"No way in hell."

_tbc_


	7. Losing It

Thank you all so much for your patience! It took a little longer because, due to popular demand, there will now be two versions of the story. The T version will be posted here - and the "M" version can be found under "24-1 Hours" (I wanted it to be 24.1 Hours but wouldn't cooperate!) The plot and story will be the same - the only difference is that 24-1 Hours will be a little more "adult" oriented for the love scenes, etc. but don't worry, there's still plenty of heat here (as you'll see when you read!)

Thank you all for the wonderful feedback for the story so far - both here and on Facebook! We are having lots of fun on Facebook (and the readers there find it much easier to remind me of the need for an update!)

So, without further ado, enjoy!

*hugs*

Kayla (Nicole Leiren)

* * *

Chapter 7: Losing It

"Joseph, I don't have time for this right now. This is what we have been waiting for; what you and I worked so hard to accomplish." Clarisse turned the lamps back up to their full illumination and began to freshen her makeup and fix her hair.

Joseph directed a look to Charlotte and Shades that sent them from the room. Neither wanted to be a part of this particular conversation. Once they were out of the immediate area, Joseph stepped closer to Clarisse so he could keep his voice low. He wanted to yell, but knew that was neither professional nor the way to convince her of the insanity of this course of action. "Clarisse, don't do this."

"I understand your concern, Joseph, but I have to do this. Please don't argue with me about this."

Joseph turned her so she was facing him, "This is my job, Clarisse. I have a duty to the citizens of Genovia and to the Renaldi family to protect you from any potential harm. Why can't you understand that?"

Clarisse exhaled slowly and tried to calm herself. Between the dance, Joseph's affections earlier, and now the excitement of winning the audience with the Sheik, the adrenalin and endorphins in her body were running rampant. "I do understand, Joseph. You're worried. What I'm trying to tell you is that you have nothing to worry about. The Sheik isn't going to harm me. That would lead to an international incident and draw unwanted attention to him and his country."

"I'm sure the citizens of Genovia would find that comforting as they mourn the loss of their Queen and the banishment of her head of security for failing to do his duty."

"You're overreacting, Joseph. " She turned back towards the mirror. "Now I need to finish getting ready. You're welcome to wait outside the tent. I assure you if he tries anything untoward, I will express my distress very loudly. At that point, please do whatever necessary to gain entrance and take matters into your own hand."

Joseph recognized that any further argument would be moot. Her mind was made up. Wanting her to understand how truly difficult and unreasonable she was being, he made one final attempt. "Shades!"

A moment later the young man was standing by his side, "Yes, Boss?"

"I would like you to note for the official record that the Head of Security strongly objects to the decision the Queen has made electing to disregard his recommendations concerning her safety."

Shades looked visibly uncomfortable. He understood what Joseph was doing, essentially covering his ass should anything happen to the Queen. Shades would be called as a witness at any trial that would result if things went badly on Joseph's watch. He would be asked to testify if the Queen ignored Joseph's direction regarding her safety. Charlotte kept telling him that these two were falling in love. As far as he could see, they spent a great deal of time arguing for two people supposedly in love with each other.

"Shades, do you understand my objection?"

"Yes, sir. The record will reflect that you strongly objected to the current course of events." Sometimes he wished the earth would open up and swallow him. This was one of those times.

"Thank you. That is all."

With a look of relief, Shades made a quick exit. Joseph turned back towards Clarisse, she was clearly annoyed. "Was that really necessary?"

"Hopefully it was an unnecessary precaution, but one I felt I had to take. You won't listen to reason and I would like to avoid banishment." His eyes pled with hers as he made one final emotional plea, "Though without you there, I would find no true reason to stay."

Their gazes locked for a few more moments. She saw the concern in his and knew that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. "I'm sorry, Joseph. I have to do this."

He knew that was going to be her decision, just as surely as he knew his own name. It wouldn't stop him from trying, but he knew that she was as stubborn as they come. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

She felt the pain from his use of her title over her name. Less than fifteen minutes ago, she had been on his lap, kissing him with abandon. Amazing how quickly things can change. Her body still ached for his touch; but she knew that he would not be easing that ache for her anytime soon. It could very well be a very long time once she went through with this. "Please don't be angry with me, Joseph."

This woman was going to be the death of him, of that single fact he was certain. She completely ignored him, willingly endangered herself, and fussed because he did his duty and then she had the audacity to ask him not to be angry? Women! He would never understand them…especially not this one. "We should go, Your Majesty. You don't want to keep the Sheik waiting."

Her eyes implored him one last time. Seeing no sign of softening his stance, she sighed and made her way to the Sheik's tent. Joseph, Scott and Charlotte were close behind but no one said anything. As they arrived at the tent, the guard at the door pulled back the material allowing for her entrance. He then resumed his stance, blocking access for anyone else. Joseph moved closer to the guard and whispered in a threatening tone, "If anything happens to her, I will stop at nothing to avenge her." He looked into the man's eyes. "Nothing."

Joseph gave the man credit for not saying anything; but he saw it in his eyes. Fear. There was no doubt Joseph would follow through on his threat. Once he was assured the man understood his position on these matters, he took a few steps to the side, closed his eyes and listened for any verbal sign of distress.

_Inside the Sheik's tent…_

Clarisse took a deep breath before entering the main part of the tent. She allowed the Queen mask to descend completely and locked away all of the emotions that had been allowed out to play earlier tonight. Taking measured steps, she made her way towards where the Sheik would be waiting.

"Ah, the infamous Ice Queen of Genovia." The deep voice of the Sheik rang out from the other side of the tent.

Clarisse bristled slightly at the use of that name but kept her face impassive and her steps confident. Her voice sounded strong, "And the reclusive Sheik of Tunisia."

His laughter filled the room, "What a pair we must make, hmm? People only see what they want to see, isn't that right?"

He was sitting in a chair similar to the one she and Joseph had been sitting in earlier. His posture was relaxed but his physical presence was larger than life. He was a man that exuded power and confidence. And why not? He was currently calling all of the shots. "I find that very few people care to see beyond the masks. Either it is too difficult or they don't want to admit that we are mere humans trying to live up to the unrealistic expectations and standards they establish."

He gestured to the chair opposite him. "Spoken as one who has sacrificed much to live up to the image her people have assigned to her."

Clarisse merely shrugged. It was all part of the job of being a leader. He knew that as well as she did.

"You are a gifted strategist, Clarisse, who looks beyond the masks and discovers angles that others do not see."

She took the seat and crossed her ankles, tucking them neatly to the side. Her hands rested on her lap, posture erect. She was here to do business. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Pouring some wine, he put a glass in front of her. "It was meant to be."

"Thank you," she took a small sip of the wine.

"Despite your creative approach which not only garnered your country an invitation but also an audience with me, I am curious. What could Genovia possibly have to offer in the way of trade?"

"Our country is known for our pears and related products, along with a number of other fruits and grains, and for the finest lace in any country." She offered proudly.

"Nothing that my people can't live without," he waved dismissively with his hand.

Clarisse kept her eyes focused on him, but took another sip of wine. She had dealt with his type before. "Perhaps, but is it something they _should_ live without? The climate here is harsh and your people work hard to extract the minerals and oil necessary for trade. As a ruler who cares for both the financial and emotional well-being of his country and its people, I would think that providing such things as fresh fruits, grains and lace would be an easy way to keep morale lifted and ensure a long and unchallenged reign."

She watched as he considered her words. He would have to be a tyrant to not care about the emotional happiness of his people and Clarisse knew enough about him to know he was not like that. No man who publicly displayed the warmth and affection towards his wife that the Sheik did could reasonably disagree with her on this point.

"Perhaps," he admitted. "I must ask you something. Why did you choose to do that particular dance tonight? One perspective could be that you took advantage of my wife to both secure an invitation and win the audience with me." His tone was more curious than accusatory.

Clarisse faked a confused look, "Was not the ultimate purpose in this whole exercise to capture your attention?"

"Yes."

"And, ultimately, what…or should I say…who…captures your attention more than anything or anyone?"

His eyes lit up and he favored her with a bright smile, "My beautiful wife, Vanessa."

"So by pleasing her, I captured your attention. It was my – our – intention to bring her some pleasure amidst all of this as well. Was she not pleased with our gifts?"

"She was very pleased…and happy that you thought of her. So I was right!" The Sheik's chest puffed out a bit at his declaration.

"About?"

"You are a clever strategist," He laughed and raised his glass to toast."

Clarisse dropped the Queen mask just a bit and returned his smile. She lifted her glass towards his and waited.

"To a new alliance between Genovia and Tunisia."

"Here, here!" Clarisse knew they would still need to iron out the details of the trade, but they had an agreement and that was a very positive start. She clinked her glass with his and then sipped some more of the wine.

"Vanessa was curious about one thing." He was now sitting back in his chair, more relaxed and comfortable as though he were talking to an old friend.

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you and your partner perform the dance in its original form? You certainly left the Ice Queen persona at home as there was not a chill within a hundred miles from that performance."

Clarisse couldn't stop the blush that crept up her neck and face. "I…we, didn't feel that would be appropriate."

"The man is not your lover?"

"I beg your pardon! Even if he were, I fail to see how that is any of your damn business." Just as she thought they had an understanding... Clarisse was beginning to tire of this man, his arrogance, _and his uncanny ability to see right through you_.

The Sheik lifted his arms in surrender, "My apologies, m'lady. We are apparently more…open… about such things here in Tunisia. Watching the way you two moved together and the way you looked at each other, it gave the impression of intimacy."

"Joseph and I have been dance partners for a number of years. There is a comfort level between us that translates well to the dance floor." She hoped that explanation would suffice. If the Sheik shared his suspicions and it got back to Parliament, there definitely would be an international incident.

The Sheik regarded her explanation carefully, but ultimately decided not to challenge her further. "He would make a suitable lover for you, I think."

"Sheik, with all due respect, I do not wish to discuss my intimate life – or lack thereof – with you." Sadly, she thought, the latter would probably be more true thanks, mostly, to the Sheik and this little game that he liked to play.

"As a man who values his privacy as well, it was – as you say – none of my damn business." He looked at her carefully and then decided to continue, "Despite my curiosity, would you do me the honor of allowing my wife to be pleased one final time during your visit?"

"Meaning?"

"She has asked me to perform the dance you selected with her. As I'm sure you're aware, it is one of her favorites. As a gift to you, she would like to show you the dance...in its true form."

Vanessa had surely won Clarisse's friendship through all of this and she hoped that they could stay in touch after the negotiations ended. "I would be honored."

He curled his mouth into a half smile, "I was afraid you would say that." Turning towards the back room, "Vanessa, my dear?"

Clarisse turned in the same direction and the Sheik to see Vanessa. As the younger woman emerged from the back room, Clarisse couldn't stop herself from commenting, "Vanessa, you look stunning."

Vanessa's dark brown skin was partially covered with an ivory pearlescent silk dress; the contrast was breathtaking. The dress was similar in style to the one she had given Clarisse except the bodice was a halter style that revealed far more cleavage than Clarisse's had. Over the bodice, however, Vanessa was wearing the lace mini jacket that Joseph had given her on behalf of Genovia earlier this evening.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. The jacket is beautiful."

"Clarisse, please, and you make the jacket even more beautiful."

She found herself pulled into a hug, "Thank you, Clarisse. I have truly enjoyed getting to know you and your visit here to my country. May I consider you a friend?"

Friends were rare finds for Clarisse and she found a kindred spirit in Vanessa. "I would be honored to be considered your friend."

The two women separated. It had definitely been a good evening for the Queen of Genovia, Clarisse decided. _Clarisse's night has not gone quite as planned. _She felt a pang of jealousy as Vanessa wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him passionately. Her body craved Joseph's lips, his tongue dancing with hers, his fingers stroking and teasing until she couldn't think straight.

The music pulled her from her thoughts and she watched as they began the dance of seduction. Where Joseph's hand had been on her chest, the Sheik's hand slid lower offering a much more intimate hold. Her blush deepened as they continued. Each touch was bolder…more sensual than the moves she and Joseph had shared. Her arousal stirred as the strings of desire grew tighter deep in her abdomen. Though not voyeuristic by nature, she couldn't look away from what was essentially foreplay between a married couple taking place right in front of her. If she didn't find some relief soon… It was going to be a long night.

_Outside the tent…_

Joseph had been listening intently but had not heard anything to signal that Clarisse was in distress. Anger was a strange emotion as it both fueled a man and then, just as quickly, drained him of every ounce of energy. Just as he was feeling guilty about being so protective and not trusting her, he heard it.

Music.

Not just any music…THEIR music….to THEIR dance!

Was she dancing it with the Sheik?! It was hard enough to watch Clarisse ballroom dance with other men during the celebrations the palace hosted. But this…this was a whole other level. This dance was intimate and shouldn't be danced with someone who wasn't…well, who wasn't your lover…_or about to become your lover._

"Shades."

"Yes, Boss?"

"I'm tired and going back to the tent to try to get some rest. Please escort the Eagle back to the tent once she finishes…whatever she is doing with the Sheik. If there's trouble, take action and send Charlotte for me."

"Joseph?" Charlotte couldn't believe he was leaving.

He softened a bit. Stepping closer, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Some time alone will help me clear my head. I will speak with her again tomorrow and try to smooth things over. Just not tonight."

Charlotte nodded in response, but she was worried about how the Queen would react when Joseph wasn't here. Joseph was always there… waiting for her. It had been that way for as long as Charlotte could remember. The night the King died. The night they lost Philippe. The night Amelia accepted her destiny. Tonight that wouldn't be the case and she truly had no idea how her friend would react. "Alright, Joseph, I'll do what I can to explain it to her."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "She's a big girl. She knows what she did and she knows we'll work it out. You don't have to take responsibility."

Joseph nodded at the young couple and slowly made his way back to their tent. Images of Clarisse in another man's arms weighed heavily on his heart. He loved her and had been fairly certain she loved him. The way her body had come undone around him, under him, that had certainly felt real to him. At the thought of that night, his groin tightened, sending blood straight to his arousal. Damn if that woman didn't drive him to distraction.

Once inside the tent, he splashed some cold water on his face. A cold shower would be preferable but he didn't want to take a chance in running into Clarisse on his way back. He slipped on a pair of black boxers and a tank top and tried to settle in. His thoughts went back to the dance, not from tonight. Tonight was structured and followed all the parameters they had agreed on through trial and error during practice.

_Seven days ago…_

_ Their day had started at 6:30 a.m., a breakfast meeting with Sebastian. Meeting after meeting had them on the go all day long with barely even time for a meal. Finally, at 7 p.m. they had met in the ballroom to practice. That night she had worn a light blue leotard with black tights. The neckline was more generous to his eyes than some of the others she had chosen. Whether it was their exhaustion or simply a need to address some of their more carnal desires, that night they had come the closest they ever had to performing the dance in its original form. _

_ After more than an hour of feeling her soft curves, hearing her breath catch and looking into eyes as dark as the ocean at night, his control was wavering. He maneuvered them around until her body was between his and the wall. He could feel her pulse beating wildly under her skin as his lips kissed her neck. Her sighs and moans of pleasure had heated his desire to the point that he wanted nothing more than to take her against the very wall she was pressed against. "Clarisse," he whispered huskily in her ear._

_ "Me too. I can't take much more, Joseph." Her hands slid down his back to cup his bottom and hold him firmly against her softness._

_ His lower hips rotated against her, earning him a low moan of need, "Then shall we retire to your suite for some much deserved…rest."_

_ "Mmmm…"_

_ They hadn't even made it to the door of the ballroom when the alarm sounded and his earpiece became a chaotic chorus of voices, all demanding his attention._

_ "What is it?" Clarisse asked._

_ "Perimeter alarm. Let me take you to your suite and then I'll find out what's going on."_

_ As it had turned out, it was a cow that had wandered away from a farm a couple miles down the road. Apparently the grass at the palace had been a siren song to the animal and he had somehow made his way on to the grounds, tripping the alarm. By the time Joseph had overseen the return of the animal, the reset of the alarm, and the beefing up of the security in that area, it was after two a.m. The moment had long since passed._

Joseph rolled to his side and tried to regulate his breathing. His body burned for hers but he couldn't seek relief here. There was no privacy and he would not be caught like some hormonal teenager that couldn't control his baser desires. He started running through security protocols in his head hoping that somewhere in the routine his body would find the distraction necessary for some much needed sleep.

_Back at the Sheik's tent…_

Clarisse focused on her breathing, slow and measured. Her skin tingled from hours, days, weeks of stimuli – visual, physical, and emotional. Finally, the strains of music ended. She stood and clasped her hands together in appreciation, "Beautiful, simply beautiful."

The couple seemed barely aware of her presence; the intimacy was overwhelming and infused every pore of her being. She needed to get out of here. _She needed Joseph..._

"Your Majesty?" The Sheik's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Would you ask your aid to meet with mine to start ironing out the details of the trade for our final approval?" Though the Sheik was speaking to her, his eyes were locked on his wife.

Clarisse definitely was the proverbial third wheel in this situation and was very anxious to make her departure. "Of course…main tent?"

The Sheik's voice was muffled as his face was now buried in the curve of Vanessa's neck. "Please."

"Until tomorrow then," Clarisse quietly offered her good-bye…not that her hosts would even notice at this moment.

Clarisse exited the tent, enjoying the cooler air on her flushed face. "Charlotte?"

Charlotte breathed a quick sigh of relief that the Queen had returned, apparently unharmed. She and Shades moved closer to the Queen. "Yes ma'am. Did all go well?"

"It did, thank you. The Sheik would like you to meet his aid in the main tent to start working out details of the trade."

Charlotte stifled a sigh. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to turning in. That would have to wait, though; there was work to be done. "Of course, your Majesty."

"Joseph?" Clarisse just noticed her head of security was not around.

"He went back to the tent, ma'am." Charlotte hated to be the bearer of bad news. Between this and the long hours, maybe she should ask for a raise!

"I see." Clarisse fought to keep the disappointment out of her voice. He must be very angry.

Charlotte gave Shades a subtle signal to give them a little space. She stepped closer to her Queen and friend, "He just needed some space. He heard the music…"

The color drained from Clarisse's face. What had he thought when he heard? Joseph couldn't have known that Vanessa was also in the tent. He would have thought she was dancing with the Sheik. "How long ago did he leave?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

Clarisse glanced towards Shades, standing a respectable distance away. "Perhaps Scott can escort me back to the tent now? It has been a very long day."

"Yes, ma'am."

Clarisse noticed how tired Charlotte sounded as well. "Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"Once we return to Genovia and get things caught up, I want you to take a couple of days off. You've been working very hard over the past several weeks and you definitely deserve some time to yourself."

"Thank you, ma'am, I appreciate that. Perhaps you should take a couple of days as well?"

Clarisse considered pointing out that a country didn't stop having needs just because their Queen was tired, but she knew that Charlotte realized that already. She opted to simply nod and offer a small smile, "Perhaps."

A few short minutes later, Clarisse was inside their tent with Charlotte and Shades making their way back to the main tent to have the final meeting. The hope was that they could come to a reasonable negotiation to present to the Queen and Sheik tomorrow so everyone could go home.

Clarisse stood for a few moments watching Joseph. He appeared to be asleep, but his breathing was not as deep and rhythmic as she had come to expect after hearing him sleep the last couple nights. "Joseph?" she whispered.

Though no reply came, she was confident that he was not asleep. _So he didn't want to talk…fine – he could just listen to her then._

She started towards her side of the tent, but couldn't resist the urge to touch him…to kiss him. If he was going to play like he was asleep, she would take advantage. He wouldn't be able to respond or pull away as that would give away his ploy. Her fingers trailed along his forehead, tracing the fringe of hair and then over his cheek. She smiled at the stubble that had grown there since he had shaved that morning. A shiver of desire ran through her as she considered what that would feel like against her softer skin.

Needing to put some space between their bodies before she gave up any pretense of control and crawled into bed next to him, she leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Good night, Joseph. I'm sorry..."

No movement. No response. No opportunity for her to fix what had gone so horribly wrong today. _Well Mother always said, "There's always tomorrow."_ So tonight, she would concentrate on easing the ache that had been building in every pore of her being for days now. If she didn't, she might as well find a good book to read because she was going to be up all night.

After changing and completing her nightly routine, she settled under the sheets. The cotton felt cool against her heated skin, even the light pressure heightened the nerve endings and made her body cry out to be touched.

The Ice Queen demanded she shut down those feelings and remain strong, not giving in to the baser desires that others had the privilege of enjoying on a regular basis. _You are Queen and above such things…besides since when have those emotions done anything but leave you empty and disappointed?_

Since Joseph…

Ignoring the Ice Queen, Clarisse allowed her own fingers to trace her lips. Her fingers were trembling, but the result was the same. Just as when Joseph touched her…eyes closed, lips parted, breaths shortened. Imagining it was Joseph's fingers trailing down her throat, she slipped her delicate fingers under the satin bodice of her gown. "Oh….mmm…" her voice was low and throaty but conveyed a deep, unfulfilled need from deep within her core.

The exploration continued, fanning the fire that had been holding steady at a slow burn for weeks now. Her other hand joined in the pleasure as it slipped lower to feed the longing that Joseph had awakened in her the night of her birthday. Now, it wouldn't go away, no matter how valiantly she tried to build the walls again.

This was surely the sweetest torture one could inflict upon a body. Pleasure building to a point just on the other side of pain. She wanted to make this last forever. She knew she had to be quick. She would never be able to face Charlotte again if she were to walk in on her behaving as a hormonal school girl.

Banning all thoughts of Charlotte, she concentrated her efforts; trying to remember the way Joseph touched her…the night she lost it.

Dear god – was she doing what he thought she was doing? Her touch had incited raw nerves that screamed in silence for her to continue. Like a stubborn fool, though, he had laid there…unmoving, unresponsive. Then he heard the soft moan, the gasp, and the hitch in her breath. Once sounds like that slipped unbidden from the woman you loved, they were etched in your memory forever.

He imagined her hands moving over her body, nails leaving small marks in the perfect flesh, and her hips slowly moving in time to music that only she could hear. He wanted to be there with her…but since that wasn't an option, he would have to take matters into his own hands. His thoughts were only of her as he listened to the soft whimpers filtering through the thin wall of material separating them. Moving closer to the wall, his eyes closed and he imagined her: Smiling... Dancing... Laughing... Ruling... Kissing... Touching...

Losing it…

That's where this was headed. The pressure was building deep within her body, driving her to the edge. The left side of her body pressed against the makeshift wall, her mind barely registering the solid resistance she encountered against her leg. She wanted to stay quiet…needed to stay quiet. She was fighting a losing battle. Though not as vocal as she was capable of, the catches in her breath and gasps had slipped unbidden from her parted lips.

She wished for Joseph's hands and mouth to be covering her body; but tonight she would have to be content with only thoughts of him. She continued her efforts striving to provide temporary relief for the tension spiraling throughout her body. _It wouldn't fill the aching need…only Joseph could do that. It might allow her to sleep, though._

Though he couldn't see her, he had a vivid imagination and the picture in his mind was sending impulses to his body that demanded attention. He quickly retrieved his handkerchief from the back pocket of his pants. Not feeling very tidy earlier, he had just let them drop to the floor next to his bed. He was feeling extremely grateful for that break in routine now.

He could feel her bent leg pressing up against his, only a few layers of material separated them. It was torture to be so close and still not be able to touch her, to feel her smooth skin, to kiss those delightful lips…

He could hear that she was getting close. The noise had stopped, but she couldn't control her breathing and the movement of her body.

The tension was climbing and was almost to the breaking point. Her own actions were a poor substitute for Joseph; it was as though he touched her innermost soul when his body joined with hers.

The world stopped for just a moment as the cord snapped. Her back arched and she inhaled sharply as warm pin prickles spread throughout her entire body, washing her away in sensation. The rest of the world became distorted as her pleasure sharpened and sliced through her in a million points of light.

The light blazed into Joseph's world, blinding him to everything else as his soul joined hers as they tumbled together, yet separately, into the blissful haze of satisfaction.

It felt like it had gone on for hours – yet in reality, had only taken a few minutes. It had been building for days…

As quickly as it had started, it began to fade. Her heart still pounded in her chest, but the chaos of the moment was fading. She could ignite it again quite easily…a few well-placed touches and her body would respond in kind. But the immediate need had passed. The ache in her body had dimmed, but the ache in her heart could only be eased by one man…

"Joseph…" his name slipped from her lips…it seemed the most natural thing to say when her body felt pleasure since he was usually the cause for it. He was tonight as well, just not in the traditional sense.

"Clarisse…" her name filtered through the 'wall'. It was low and husky, and resonated deep within her heart.

Lowering her legs, Clarisse tried to breathe normally. She missed the feel of his leg against hers almost immediately. It was crazy…but true. "I thought you were asleep."

He had to stifle the chuckle that was threatening…even in his deepest sleep, he would have awakened at the sound of Clarisse pleasing herself. "No, just deep in thought."

"It wasn't what you thought…"

He wasn't sure if she was referring to what just happened or something that transpired earlier. "What was it then?"

Before she could answer, Charlotte and Shades returned. Clarisse exhaled slowly, explanations would have to wait…

_Midnight…_

_tbc_


	8. Pleasure and Pain

Thank you all for your patience - my day job, my novel and my need for sleep thank you :) Partly to blame are Clarisse and Joseph for sharing a little more of the secrets from their past with me that they want to, eventually, share with you...so we had to get some of that in here too. Please note this has been edited (trust me) for content - so if you want the more adult version - please check out 24-1 Hours.

Thanks to my beta for the quick turnaround! You rock Benswoman :)

OH and for those who haven't stopped by Facebook yet - sometimes there are sneak peeks given out of the next chapter. Would I try to bribe you? Of course not, just sharing information *grin*

Happy reading my wonderful, amazing readers! *hugs*

* * *

Chapter 8: Pleasure and Pain

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte whispered.

"I'm awake, Charlotte." _Every nerve ending in her body was awake. _Ignoring the dampness between her thighs, she carefully swung her legs to the floor and sat up. "Did everything go well with the negotiations?"

Charlotte turned on a small lamp. Immediately she noticed how red her Queen's face was, "Are you feeling well, ma'am? You look flushed. Should I get the doctor?"

_Dear God, no! _"I'm fine, Charlotte, just a little warm. It's been a long day. The negotiations?" If she didn't get some information and then some sleep soon, she may have to hurt someone.

"All finished and ready for you and the Sheik to review and approve in the morning. We have a 6:30 a.m. meeting with him and then, provided all goes well, there will be a press conference to announce it to the public at 9:00 a.m. The trade documents will then be officially signed at 10:30 a.m. and then Genovia One will disembark with us at 11:30 a.m."

"Thank you, Charlotte. You must be exhausted."

"A little tired, yes ma'am."

"Get some rest. The alarm is going to go off entirely too soon." Clarisse wanted to crawl in bed with Joseph and fall asleep in his arms. She was confident it was the only way she was going to get some rest. _But he has made it clear that your company isn't welcome tonight. _Nevertheless, she was still tempted to suggest to Charlotte that she stay with Shades tonight and let Joseph stay with her. It was what everyone wanted…why couldn't they just be honest and admit it?

Both women looked longingly towards the other side of the tent and then with matching sighs, turned out the light and tried to sleep.

5:30 a.m.

Joseph had needed to punch something for about the past eight hours. As he slammed his fist onto the helpless alarm, it failed to bring him the satisfaction he had hoped for but it did bring some quiet. The return trip to Genovia couldn't get here quick enough as far as he was concerned. Shades had told him about the 6:30 a.m. meeting. _In addition to his other annoying traits, the Sheik must be a morning person too! _He was tired. He was cranky. And, yes, he was horny. It was shameful to admit at his age, but it was true. Their little escapade last night had only served to heighten his need and desire for her. If they weren't careful, he WAS going to take her up against the nearest wall. Looking at the material surrounding him, he amended that thought…IF he could find a wall, he was going to take her up against it.

Taking some calming breaths, he amended the thought again. Clarisse had been very clear that night in her suite that she wasn't ready for such things…not yet. He would need to keep things more controlled. That didn't stop him, though, from wanting to lose control with her.

The alarm blared again and, reluctantly, he turned it off and managed to get himself out of bed. His sleep, what there had been of it, was restless. He kept picturing Clarisse pleasing herself and those mental images were far too powerful to be ignored. Someday, he would ask her to repeat the performance with him as the highly captive audience. And, admittedly, a participating audience as well.

He busied himself with getting ready and by 6:15 a.m., he decided to check on the women…

"Are you ladies ready?" He asked through the pseudo door separating their rooms. As much as he wouldn't mind catching Clarisse not fully dressed, the fact that Charlotte shared the room dictated restraint.

There were several seconds of waiting before Charlotte replied, "Just a minute."

With each passing minute, Joseph got more concerned. He shot Shades a look which was answered with only a slight shrug that gave the message _You know how women can be…_ he did know, but it was getting close to the appointed time and he didn't her to be late. "Your Majesty?"

Finally, the women made their way through the door. No explanation, simply a "Ready gentlemen?"

Either she was very angry or…he caught a quick look at her as she walked by…_She was exhausted._ He surmised that she had been using any myriad of crèmes and cover-ups in order to hide the dark circles and she had been very successful. Only someone who had studied her face intently would ever see the tell-tale signs. He would make damn sure she got some rest on the plane – even if he had to lay down and take a nap with her. _Right – like you would want to sleep!_ Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Joseph? Are you coming or have you now decided that I no longer need to be accompanied?"

Ouch. He really didn't deserve that, but he understood the point she was trying to make. She was still upset about him not being there when she came out from the Sheik's tent last night. He wouldn't apologize for his decision that she shouldn't go alone; but he would make it up to her that he had abandoned his post. "Yes ma'am, right behind you."

11:30 a.m.

Finally, five incredibly long hours later, the delegates from Genovia were standing on the tarmac preparing to board the plane and leave the land of Tunisia.

"I will miss you, Clarisse." Vanessa offered as she pulled her into a hug.

"And I you, my friend. Thank you so much for everything."

"Please forgive my husband for last night. He can be very blunt and often times that gets him into trouble."

Clarisse smiled at the younger woman and felt a pang of jealousy that she was free to speak of the man she loved and publicly show her affection for him. She cast a quick glance in Joseph's direction. His gaze was off in the distance, but she knew he had heard. "Of course I forgive him. I hope he has forgiven me for my blunt reply."

Vanessa laughed, "He admires you for standing up to him. Not too many people, man or woman, have told my husband that something is none of his damn business - especially if they are in the midst of negotiations with him."

A blush crept up Clarisse's body. It was unlike her to swear…especially in such a delicate situation, but she often did things she wouldn't normally do when it concerned Joseph. "Well, it's always good to let the other party know where you stand on certain issues if you are going to have a long standing agreement, don't you think?"

The younger woman winked, "Of course, Your Majesty." Vanessa declined to share the rest of the conversation she and her husband had shared where they speculated over whether in fact the Queen was enjoying the affections of her very handsome body guard.

"You will come visit soon?"

"Very soon. I love Genovia and I cannot go long without seeing my new friend."

A friend. A female friend. Other than Charlotte, there was no one else that she counted in that category. It felt normal. It felt good. "Agreed. Now, I must be going. Send my thanks and regards to the Sheik."

Vanessa nodded, "I will." Placing a disc in the Queen's hands, she whispered, "A gift from the sheik for you. His words were…'I want her to see what I saw…'"

With a final hug, Vanessa was gone.

"Your Majesty. It's time."

Clarisse turned to find Joseph gesturing towards the stairs leading up to Genovia One. His expression was guarded, but concerned. She knew he had seen through her efforts to conceal her exhaustion this morning. She and Charlotte had both spent extra time knowing the cameras would be present. She really did need some sleep.

"Good morning, everyone, this is the Captain speaking. We have reached our cruising altitude of 35,000 feet and clear skies are ahead. Please feel free to move about the airplane.

The sole flight attendant checked in, "Can I get you anything, Your Majesty?"

"No, thank you, Miriam, I…"

Joseph finished the sentence, "have a meeting with her head of security. We're going to be in the office area as Her Majesty will need to try to rest once we are finished. If she needs anything, I'll come get you."

Miriam looked at the Queen, wanting confirmation. Though she had no reason to question Joseph, she still took her final orders from the woman sitting next to him.

Clarisse nodded at Miriam. There was no need to make a scene in front of everyone.

"Very well, just ring the attendant button if you need anything. Otherwise, I won't disturb you unless the Captain has special instructions or it's time to land."

Both Clarisse and Joseph responded, "Thank you."

Miriam went back towards the front of the plane. Clarisse rose out of her seat and was going to let Charlotte know what was going on when she noticed both Charlotte and Shades were sound asleep in their seats. She felt Joseph's presence right behind her, making her breath catch.

"Poor kids, they were exhausted." His warm breath washed over the curve of her neck.

Clarisse turned, her face mere inches from his, "As am I, Joseph."

He took her hand and led her towards the back of the plane. A small office area had been set up for when the Queen needed to conduct private meetings. Fairly spacious considering it was in a plane, the room was carpeted in soft beige with light oak wood for the furniture. A small leather sofa with dual reclining seats occupied one wall while the desk and a couple of chairs the other. It was simple and functional.

Once the door was closed, Joseph pulled her into his arms and simply held her. Her body was tense, but she didn't pull away. "I'm not sorry I did my job; but I am sorry I let jealousy get the better of me last night," he whispered.

She looked up at him, noting the tired lines around his eyes as well. Men didn't have the luxury of concealers and other miracles of modern make-up to hide their flaws – they were there for everyone to see. "You left because you were jealous? What did you think was going to happen, Joseph?"

He could sense her frustration, but wasn't sure what to do about it. Jealousy was an emotion that didn't really make much sense when viewed in the full light of day. "I didn't know. I'm accustomed to being with you every waking hour – so I never have to wonder."

Clarisse pulled out of his embrace. "Just so we're clear…you have been the very best friend I've had since Rupert, may he rest in peace, passed away. Knowing how much I cared about you all those years and nothing happened between us until a month or so ago, yet you think the first time I meet a man that I will be swept away and do something reckless? A married man?! Honestly, Joseph. Sometimes I don't think you know me at all."

Joseph could hear warning sirens blaring in his head. He needed to fix this and now! Her back was to him so he stepped closer and put his arms around her. Again, she stiffened but didn't move away. A good sign as far as he was concerned. "It wasn't you I was worried about, Clarisse. And even as much as I knew the Sheik loved his wife, you are an incredibly beautiful and powerful woman. You truly have no idea how attractive men find you, do you?"

"It's ironic. You worry about the Sheik being inappropriate with me and he asks me if I was sleeping with you."

"He what?!" Joseph knew he should have strangled the man. "What did you say?"

"I told him that even if it were true, it was none of his damn business."

Joseph couldn't help but laugh. She would never cease to amaze him. "So that's what Vanessa was referring to at the airport earlier."

"I knew you were listening."

He turned her around and gazed into those crystal blue eyes. "I'm always listening and I'm always watching."

"Except last night…"

Exhaling slowly, he agreed. "Except last night. I swear to you I will never leave my post again – even when you are being stubborn." He smiled a bit at his last statement. "For the record, Shades was there and he is my second in command."

She pulled away from him, pacing a bit in the small room. "You just don't get it, Joseph. It wasn't about security. It was about sharing a moment with you – a special moment. A moment when the aging Queen of Genovia sealed a deal that will ensure her people have the necessary energy supplies for many years to come."

Her admission hit him like a wet mop. To him last night had been about the Queen and her Head of Security. To her, it had been about Clarisse and Joseph. "I'm so sorry, Clarisse. I've been in employee mode for so long, sometimes I miss the exit ramp. Please forgive me."

Clarisse knew she should apologize too. She had definitely been out of line by forcing his hand on her security when it came to the private meeting with the Sheik. But she didn't want to say it right after his apology. She didn't want him to think she was only apologizing because he had. She would tell him later. "We're in unchartered territory, Joseph. This new side of our relationship will take some adjusting to. But I need you to believe me when I tell you that no matter how many men may have eyes for me, I only am interested in one man. That man is you, Joseph Romero."

_It wasn't the other men's eyes he was worried about. Men had lusted after Clarisse with their eyes from the moment she had stepped into the spotlight when her betrothal was announced. It was those who would cross the line to a more physical appreciation that kept him awake at night. _"I believe you when you say it like that."

"Can we please take a nap now?"

"As long as I can lay beside you."

"We'll just sleep?"

"You seemed interested in more than sleep last night," Joseph teased.

"That was your fault as well. Which, by the way, I fully expect you to make up to me very soon."

"You have my word on that."

Clarisse removed her jacket and shoes and placed them neatly by the desk. Joseph did the same. Moments later, they were both reclined back in the loveseat with a blanket over them. Joseph pulled Clarisse's body towards his until she was spooned up against him. "So was that our first fight?"

She chuckled, "I guess it was."

"We messed up the last part."

"What's that?" She yawned.

"We are supposed to kiss and make up. We've made up…at least I think we have. I asked for forgiveness – the least you could do is kiss me."

She turned her upper body so she could face him. "Just one kiss. I'm so very tired and I need your arms around me to sleep."

His fingers gently traced the delicate skin under her eyes, causing them to close at the tenderness. He could see the dark circles hiding underneath the concealer, foundation and powder. He knew those flaws were there out of a love for her people. She worked tirelessly to give them everything they needed for a bountiful , healthy and happy life. It was his job to see what she was afforded the opportunity to have nothing less than that same life for herself. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"My kiss, you handsome liar." Her smile lit up her eyes and he knew he was forgiven.

The hand touching her face, slid behind her neck and closed the gap between them. The kiss began gentle, like a soft rain as they awakened to each other's touch once again. As his lips slid over hers, he tasted the remnants of the tea she shared with Charlotte and Vanessa before they came to the airport. There was an underlying sweetness that permeated his senses drugging him into a blissful haze.

Deepening the kiss, low moans of satisfaction filled the small room. Arousal warred with exhaustion in their bodies. Normally, kissing and touching would have been sufficient to abate their desire, but that moment was long past. This tension had been building for a month now and Joseph knew that nothing short of feeling her wet heat surround him as their bodies moved together would satisfy him. Reluctantly breaking their connection, he let his thumb slip over her kiss-swollen lips. "I'll stop at one kiss, but know that very soon I will require much more from you my dear."

Joseph's breath caught as she pulled his thumb into her mouth and sucked gently. Was the woman trying to kill him? He was trying to be respectful of her exhaustion and need to take things slower, but when she did things like this… "Woman, you keep that up and I will have to take you here and now, right on this couch."

Clarisse released his thumb. She wasn't sure what had prompted her to be so forward…she had never done anything like that with Rupert. Besides, he was always the aggressor, the initiator, and the dominator. Mostly, she had been an unwilling recipient. Her inexperience in reciprocal lovemaking was basically non-existent. Seeing Joseph's eyes darken with passion at her actions made her believe that maybe she was more of a sexual being than she had ever allowed herself to believe. It was definitely something to give some thought to…once she had more sleep, that is. "Forgive me? I just…it just felt right."

He kissed her forehead, "Nothing to forgive, you can do that…and anything else that feels right to me anytime. Just know that with every action comes a reaction and when I can't do anything in return, it only makes me want you more."

"I want you too, I just need sleep more right now." Her statement came out with a yawn.

"Turn over, snuggle in and let's sleep. We'll make up for lost time when we get home."

"Mmm…like the sound of that."

Moments later, he heard the soft sounds of her breathing as she drifted off. He took a few calming breaths, inhaling the soft scents of her shampoo and perfume. Softly, he kissed a few freckles adorning her neck before settling in with his arms holding her close to his body. Yes, this is the way it should be…falling asleep with the most beautiful woman in the world.

_1:30 pm _

Joseph's internal alarm clock woke him. It was a holdover benefit from his days in the military when he learned he could tell himself what time to wake up and, without fail, his body woke him each and every time. He knew the flight attendant would be coming in soon to tell them to return to their seats and he wanted just a few moments to watch Clarisse and wake her with gentle touches and kisses.

Once they landed, duty would sweep her away from him for a while. But tonight, he would make good on his promise to require more from her. His dreams had been filled with loving thoughts of Clarisse. He looked forward to awakening the sexual being that lay dormant deep within her damaged psyche right now. It would take patience, but he was a patient man and he was certain it would be well worth the effort.

During sleep, she had rolled onto her back. One arm was crooked above her head while the other was resting on his thigh. Her blouse was gaping slightly, allowing him to see the hint of pink lace underneath. Very carefully, he undid the top two buttons…not enough that she would be embarrassed if she didn't have time to button them back before someone came in; but enough that he could trace the delicate fabric.

The skin on her chest was creamy with just a touch of sun. The caramel colored freckles resembled smatterings of brown sugar and he pledged to himself to taste each one very soon. The gentle curves reminded him of soft swells of satin and he longed to lay his head there as she caressed him in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Leaning over, he kissed the flesh he had just been admiring. Chaste kisses meant to awaken, not arouse. After a few minutes, he felt her body start to stir.

"Mmmm…Joseph?"

"No one else had better wake you up like this," he smiled against her skin as he continued to kiss her.

"This is a much more pleasant way to wake up than an alarm clock blaring incessantly in my ear."

He let his kisses move upwards to her neck, "The first night I am permitted to sleep in your bed, I will gladly wake you with kisses."

She turned in his embrace and kissed him fully, making his body scream for attention. _Yes, this woman was definitely going to kill him…_

"That night can't come too soon for me. Once Amelia has assumed the throne, you will share my bed each and every night."

"Promise?"

Clarisse hesitated. She had always been told to never make promises she wasn't sure she could keep. If there's one thing she had learned over the years, life was uncertain and unpredictable. She cupped his cheek, her eyes sincere as she spoke. "I promise that is what I want."

Understanding the point she was trying to make, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Then, for now, that will be sufficient. As much as I enjoy this pillow talk with you…"

"I know…we need to get up and get presentable before someone comes to find us. Thank you, Joseph."

"You're very welcome…but, for what?"

"For holding me while I slept. It's comforting and I sleep better when you're near."

"Me too, Clarisse…me too."

6:30 p.m.

As Joseph had predicted, Clarisse had been swept away by duty and responsibility the moment Genovia One touched down. The press was waiting to hear more details about the trade deal she had made with the Sheik. Even key members of Parliament were on hand to congratulate her on a job well done. _Waking up in Joseph's arms, securing a prestigious trade agreement, and being appreciated by members of Parliament and the press…all in all not a bad day_, Clarisse mused.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can everything else wait until tomorrow?"

Charlotte quickly flipped through the schedule and the remaining papers stacked at the corner of her desk. "Yes ma'am. We will need to start making arrangements for Princess Amelia's next visit, but that can certainly wait until later this week."

"Then I say we call it a day. Even with my nap, I'm ready for an early dinner and some extra rest in my own bed."

"Agreed, there's no place like home." Charlotte intoned in her best Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

Clarisse laughed out loud, "You definitely need a few days off, my dear."

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. It was nice to hear you laugh, Your Majesty."

The elder woman smiled, "I know the last few weeks have been difficult, Charlotte."

Realizing what she had said and how it could have been interpreted, Charlotte turned red and stumbled a bit over her words. "I'm sorry…I only meant…I didn't…"

Clarisse held her hand up to stop her, "It's quite alright, Charlotte. Besides my wonderful assistant, you are my friend and I don't mind you being candid with me…or making me laugh for that matter. The past few weeks have been very stressful on all of us. I don't have the luxury of being myself to the rest of the world, so I fear that you, Joseph and occasionally Scott bear the brunt of my frustrations. I would ask forgiveness, but knowing it will happen again, makes it seem inappropriate. However, I do offer my sincere appreciation and thanks instead."

Surprisingly, Charlotte pulled her into a quick embrace. Before Clarisse could even respond, Charlotte whispered, "You're welcome. Thank you for letting me be one of the privileged few to see another side of you."

She stepped back and smiled, "So 9 a.m. tomorrow then?"

Clarisse returned her smile, "9 a.m. Good evening, Charlotte."

"Good evening, ma'am."

_7:00 p.m._

Clarisse finished off the last of her soup and freshly baked bread. All that was left to make her feel normal again was a nice long, hot shower. She had hoped to see Joseph when she left the office, but Scott had advised he was catching up on things in the security center and promised to update her later. She took that to be his way of telling her that he would stop by later to claim what they both had been anticipating for weeks now. Just the thought of it made her stomach flutter and pulse quicken.

As she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, she remembered the way Joseph had awakened her from her nap earlier today. The whiskers from his goatee tickling her skin igniting flickers of desire throughout her body. His lips…oh those lips…soft as satin gliding over her body taking the small flickers and building them into strong flames. She sighed…he wasn't even physically present, yet her body remembered. "A shower, Clarisse…get in the shower. You don't want him finding you half undressed and fantasizing about him."

The dual shower heads worked their magic as the hot water streamed over her body, bringing calm and comfort from the stresses from the day. In an effort to truly relax, she tried to focus on her roses rather than Joseph. The beautiful colors and smells always brought her a sense of peace when the rest of the world didn't make sense. They had been her salvation during the worst years with Rupert and she found comfort even now when things were much, much better.

So lost in her thoughts, her mind barely registered the quick burst of cool air as the shower door opened and then closed again. Before she could turn around or yell, a strong hand covered her mouth preventing any sound from escaping. Adrenalin spiked as fear soared through her body.

"Shhh, it's me," Joseph whispered as his other hand circled her body to taunt and tease the flesh he had restrained himself from earlier.

She relaxed against him, the fear quickly being replaced with desire as his hand moved over her body, gradually moving lower until questing fingers found their target. He could feel her moan vibrate off of his hand sending quivers of desire throughout his body. Reluctantly, he uncovered her mouth, worried that she might feel he was being too aggressive. He stilled his fingers for a moment, "Olivia is in your bedroom doing your turndown service and arranging your tea. Can you keep quiet?"

Clarisse was breathing hard as her body was overwhelmed with sensations. Joseph's solid frame was against her back, supporting her; the water cascading against her sensitive flesh; and his hand doing such a better job than hers had done last night. While the hand covering her mouth had frightened her at first, knowing that it was Joseph that held her captive didn't scare her as much. And he wasn't really restraining her as Rupert had…this was more about keeping her quiet so they could enjoy this time together to its fullest. Capturing his hand in hers, she lifted it to her lips and kissed it before covering her mouth once again.

Joseph was overwhelmed at the trust she had just placed in him and intended to reward her accordingly. He loved that he could feel every verbal response – every gasp, hitch and whimper as her body climbed higher and higher towards release. It was as if his hand amplified the sound through vibrations rather than noise – allowing her to be more vocal and his ego to be stroked as he could "feel" her responses.

She was thankful for his strong arms holding her upright as the effort to stand was becoming more difficult by the moment as the cord drew tighter. The flames of desire licked at her nerves until her body could no longer contain the pleasure. With a deep groan, she fell apart in her lover's arms as the heat consumed every fiber of her being.

Once she was sure she could stand on her own, she turned to face him. "Thank you. You did a much better job than I did last night."

He took a few steps forward, forcing her backwards until her body was nestled between his and the shower wall. "I would have given everything I own to have watched you last night. My imagination did not do it justice, I'm sure."

Clarisse was certain that her entire body turned red from embarrassment. The thought of Joseph watching as she…well, that just wasn't going to happen. "I believe your imagination will have to suffice."

Joseph smiled and lifted her hands above her head and began to kiss her. His body pressed into hers, sharing with her how very badly his body needed her, "I believe I require more from you right now."

Images from the past flitted across Clarisse's mind. A time when she was not a willing participant and the man who had invaded her shower was not as courteous and patient as Joseph. Her heart told her to stay calm but her mind couldn't let go. When she felt her leg being lifted to his waist, she pulled it back down. Her breath was ragged, "Joseph…wait."

His eyes opened to see that haunted look in her eyes again. Damn it. He stepped away. "I'm sorry, Clarisse. I got carried away."

"Please, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Demons from my past joined us."

Seeing the vulnerable look on her face, he longed to chase those demons away… to make her feel better. Offering a quick wink and a smile, he shut off the water. "I thought I was pretty clear that I wasn't sharing you with anyone else. So the demons will have to stay here while you and I move this party to the bedroom."

Clarisse fought back tears at his understanding. She needed to be able to move away from the past; but prior to Joseph, she had just buried the nightmares thinking nothing would ever resurrect those memories again. Never had she imagined a physical relationship with another man. Had she done so, she might have realized that her failure to deal with all of this and put it behind her would make the memories reassert themselves at the most inopportune times. Times like now.

He took her hand and led her into the bedroom, grabbing some towels along the way. Olivia had finished the turndown service, so they shouldn't be bothered again for a while. He tossed a few of the towels over the bedspread and lay down. "Come here."

She started to lay down next to him, but he took her hand and guided her until she was straddling him. "Joseph?"

"Just relax. Kiss me and let's see where this leads." He was pretty sure Rupert had never let her be on top, so he was hoping to keep the demons at bay for a little while until she was fully aroused again.

She could feel Joseph's body between her legs; his chest expanding and contracting under her with each breath he took; his hands moving slowly up and down her back. The embers began a slow burn so she leaned down to kiss him, trying not to think about the awkwardness of her position.

Slowly, the bodies overtook the brains as their pleasure mounted. Clarisse pushed herself into a sitting position allowing her to more fully explore Joseph's chest. She watched as his eyes darkened and his breath caught when her nails raked gently across his flesh. She could feel his hands squeezing her bottom in response.

"Ready?" Joseph asked as he stilled her body.

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded, "I think so."

"Let's try it just for a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

The cords began to slowly wind and tighten as the pressure built within her body. She tried moving faster, but release seemed just beyond her reach. After thirty days of waiting, she needed to feel Joseph driving her over the edge. "Joseph?"

His eyes opened to find beautiful blue orbs staring down at him. He tried to ignore how alluring her body looked hovering over him. "Do you want me to take the lead?"

"Please…I'm so close…just need a little more…" her air was coming in small pants from the exertion.

Pulling her close, he rolled them over until he was now on top. "Ready?"

"God, yes…please finish this." Her voice was thick and filled with need and it sent fire to his groin.

Her nails scraped down his back as she searched for an outlet for the building pressure. As the pain filtered into his mind, it spiked the endorphins and urged him on. Reality meshed with the blissful plane between heaven and earth as they climbed the mountain together.

He felt her muscles seize as waves of pleasure rewarded their efforts. It felt so good to finally finish what they had started that evening in the ballroom. He collapsed onto her body, completely spent. Not wanting to put too much weight on her, he moved off slightly but left his head cushioned on the pillow he had fantasized about earlier that day. Her chest was rising and falling, he didn't mind though as he could hear her heart beat and the soft exhale across his skin with each breath.

Clarisse smiled as Joseph had found himself a new resting place. Her fingers lightly caressed the top of his head down to the nape of his neck…it just felt right. They lay that way for a few minutes until their bodies started to cool. Joseph turned his face upwards and gave her a small kiss, "I'll grab some warm cloths."

"Mmmm, thank you." Her limbs felt sated and heavy, definitely not encouraging movement. She turned her head slightly to watch him leave. What she saw made her shake off the lethargy and sit right up, "Dear God, Joseph!"

Alarmed, he turned around, "What's wrong, Clarisse."

Her hand covered her mouth, something akin to horror in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…I can't believe."

"Clarisse, what are you talking about? You're scaring me."

"Your back, Joseph…can't you feel that?"

He stepped in front of the mirror next to her walk-in closet and turned so he could see his back in the reflection. A smile crossed his face as he saw the deep red scratches covering a good portion of the area.

"Why on earth are you smiling?" She seemed truly perplexed.

"Let me grab those cloths and I'll explain."

A minute later, he returned and they set about cleaning up. Clarisse used a fresh, warm cloth to wipe away the blood from his back. "I'm so sorry…I don't know what got into me."

He moved one of the towels so his back would rest on it just in case – he didn't want to get anything on her sheets. Pulling her close, he tried to reassure her, "Passion got into you. It's a wonderful and beautiful thing."

"I caused you pain…pain is never a good thing." She couldn't believe she had done the same thing they had cursed Rupert for just a short time ago.

"Clarisse!" He could see she was drifting away into a personal hell.

"What…"

"I want you to listen very closely to what I'm going to say to you. Are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening."

"There is a distinct difference between the kind of pain Rupert caused you and the kind you caused me tonight."

"Pain is pain, Joseph."

"No, Clarisse, it isn't. Rupert caused pain out of either cruelty or neglect. You caused pain out of pleasure. It barely registered and when it did, it only served to heighten my desire for you."

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. You're just trying to spare my feelings."

"Right, because that's what I've been doing the last day or so, right up to the point where I called Shades in to be a witness to your stubbornness."

He did have a point…Joseph was probably the only one who would more forward even if he knew she wouldn't like what he had to say. "I'm listening…"

"I can tell you all night and you're still not going to believe me. Can I show you?"

"What do you mean?"

He exhaled slowly. This was moving a little faster than he planned, but he feared if he didn't resolve this now, she may regress. "I need you to trust me to take you through an exercise to prove that you didn't hurt me. Will you do that for me?"

Her guilt outweighed her fear. He had been so patient and understanding, she owed him at least a chance to try to convince her. "Only for you, Joseph. I trust you with my life daily. I suppose I should trust you with this as well."

Wanting to distract her as they got started, he began to kiss her slowly. At first, she didn't respond but after a few minutes her lips softened and she began to kiss him back. He took his time, drawing her in and helping her forget about the demons lurking just outside the door to her pleasure center. His lips traced hers, pressing for entrance. He was rewarded with a low moan and access to her tongue.

Clarisse tried to focus on what they were supposed to be doing, but so far everything Joseph had done had been so pleasurable. It was making it hard to concentrate. When his tongue began to flick and tease the sensitive skin of her chest, she no longer cared about the point of the exercise, only that it shouldn't stop. He continued to pleasure her, sucking and teasing with his tongue. A moment later, she felt the first rays of pain as his teeth bit into the delicate flesh. But instead of feeling fear and pulling away, the pain mixed with the pleasure flooding her mind with endorphins that heightened every sensation.

She felt him move to the other side and repeat the exercise. As before, she was so lost in the haze of pleasure that when the pain came, it only enhanced rather than detracted from what he was doing. Finally, she opened her eyes to find him watching her carefully.

"Well?"

"I suppose I can see your point," she admitted with a small smile.

Relief flooded his features, "I need you to understand that I will never, NEVER, hurt you like he did."

"Most of me knows that, Joseph. It's just a small part, tucked way far away that comes out at the most inopportune times. Please know that it's not really you...it's just old memories resurfacing that I never dealt with."

"So you want to tell me about what happened in the shower?"

"If you'll come snuggle in beside me, I will."

_7:30 p.m. _

He smiled at her and gave her a lingering kiss. It would seem the most natural thing in the world to say I love you to her right now; but he held back. Held back for reasons that could only be justified by his own personal demons. He would deal with his issues later – for now, he focused on her.


	9. Patience and Trust

_First - thank you all so very much for your patience. I finally finished the first draft of my original story and then needed a day or so to both celebrate and rest! LOL_

_Before I began the first round of edits, though, I wanted to finish this chapter for all of you before Christmas!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Miss Millie as she prompted the question and thoughts about Joseph's earring and the pillow talk that surrounded it. Millie, you are wonderful and I'm so very glad we have gotten to know each other - keep those ideas coming!_

_Thanks to my Beta, Benswoman, for the very quick turnaround!_

_And, finally, thank you again to all of you amazing readers. You inspire me, you encourage me, you give me so much joy on top of the happiness I already get from writing. I look forward to getting to know more of you as our journey continues!_

_Merry Christmas and Happy Reading!_

_*hugs*_

_Kayla (Nicole)_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Patience and Trust_

7:31 p.m.

Clarisse felt better than she had felt in weeks. She was snuggled in Joseph's warm embrace, basking in the contentment of their lovemaking along with his impromptu teaching session afterwards. Her body felt warm and sated and she knew soon that feeling would fade. Soon he would want explanations. Soon she would have to share another painful part of her past. But until soon arrived, she wanted to delay the inevitable, if only for a few minutes longer.

She kissed his chest, loving the way the muscles gently contracted under her soft touch. Her hand rested over his heart, beating solidly against her palm. The exploration moved higher across the stubbled beard and over to his ear. She flicked the lobe with her tongue, tasting both skin and precious metals as the loop of his earring was pulled into her mouth. "Tell me about the earring," she whispered as her tongue continued to anoint the rest of his ear.

"Only if afterwards you tell me why you never asked me to remove it." He was trying very hard to keep his body calm as Clarisse explored.

"Mmmm…kay" was the only response he received.

"After everything that happened with Alexandra, I decided to get away from Puerto Rico so I joined the military. Serving my country helped mold me into a man and taught me to compartmentalize my emotions which lessened the pain from Alexandra's death."

"Oh Joseph…" Clarisse laid her head on his chest and put her hand over his heart as she shared in the pain of his loss.

He let his fingers trail through her hair and lightly down her freckled back, "It was a long time ago, it's better now that I've found you."

She placed tender kisses on his chest, "Please…go…on…"

Joseph's heart swelled for the woman lying in his arms, he wanted desperately to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't… "After the military, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. One night at a local tavern, I was having a few beers and started talking with some guys there. We decided it would be fun to start a band."

At his admission, she stopped anointing his chest and looked up with a smile, "You were in a band?"

He couldn't help but return her grin, "Oh yeah, a rock band. We were bad to the bone."

Shared laughter filled the room. Clarisse loved learning something new about Joseph that wasn't in his personnel file…a glimpse into the man he really was. "So was the earring part of your dress code?"

"It was a rock band, Clarisse…there was no dress code," he teased. "But the ladies seemed to favor black leather and a diamond stud earring so who am I to argue with the ladies?"

Subconsciously Clarisse licked her lips at the thought of Joseph in black leather, "You're such a giver."

Joseph didn't miss the darkening of her eyes at his mention of his choice of attire. Did his sweet Clarisse harbor a fantasy of him in black leather? It might be worth the investment just to find out. He tucked that piece of information away as he slid further down and rolled them until she was pressed deliciously against him, "I'm very selective in whom I give to but I find myself willing to give you anything you should ask."

"I ask that you kiss me…kiss me soundly…kiss me now."

Not needing any further direction, his mouth slid across hers with a phantom touch…teasing her until her fingers trailed through the fringe of hair near his neck and crushed his mouth to hers. It was like liquid fire as their tongues danced, bodies intertwined, seeking to press flesh against flesh heightening every nerve ending with pleasure.

The ever present need for oxygen tore them apart, "Damn woman…that was some kiss." Joseph whispered.

"I did ask you to kiss me soundly," she smiled before kissing him gingerly and then pushing against his chest to allow for a deeper breath.

He rolled away, chuckling, "That you did. I won't make that mistake again."

"See that you don't."

"So tell me, why didn't you ask me to remove the earring when I started working for the Renaldi family? I'm sure it didn't quite meet with royal dress code standards."

Clarisse moved off the bed to retrieve a lavender silk gown from her dresser and slipped it over her head. She looked back at Joseph and noted the disappointed look on his face, "Don't pout. I'm going to order some tea so I need to be presentable. Besides," she winked. "I rather like when you remove my clothing. Since you cheated last time and deprived me of that pleasure…"

Remembering how Clarisse looked with the water streaming down her body in the shower, he couldn't find it in himself to apologize for interrupting. "I promise to make up for it after you've had your tea."

While she was in the outer room, Joseph tidied the bed and propped the pillows up to make it more comfortable for them to sit and talk. He fully intended to make love with her again but was enjoying the intimacy of sharing an evening together like a "normal" couple might almost as much…almost. Also, he still wanted her to share about yet another nightmare Rupert was responsible for implanting in that beautiful head of hers.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clarisse offered as she stepped back into the bedroom.

"Honestly?" Joseph smiled.

"Of course."

"I was thinking of how beautiful you are."

"Liar!"

His eyes raked over the pale purple silk that clung to her curves perfectly and fell a few inches below her bottom highlighting the length of those amazing legs, "I would never lie to you and especially not about that."

Clarisse saw the way his eyes took in her appearance…oh he was definitely telling the truth. He loved the way she looked, whether she was all dressed up in her finest or lounging around her suite. "I believe you. Thank you for always making me feel beautiful."

He patted the space next to him on the bed, "Well it's certainly not the hardest assignment I've ever undertaken."

"Cheeky – that's what you are," she teased as she slid next to him and snuggled in, his arm draped over her shoulders, holding her close.

"I've been called worse, too! So tell me, my dear, why didn't you make me take the earring out?"

"Persistent and cheeky…that is a dangerous combination." She felt the kiss on top of her head, followed only by an "mmhmm" in acknowledgement. "I didn't ask you to remove it because it…intrigued me."

Now that was something he hadn't quite expected. Turning so he could see her, he asked "Intrigued?"

A slight blush covered her freckled chest, "It lent an air of mystery about you and made you seem a little…dangerous. I liked that quality in the man who was going to protect me."

He pulled her body until she was sitting alongside on his lap, "And for the man that would be your lover?"

Clarisse's face was mere inches from his, their breaths mingling, eyes blazing with desire. There was no mistaking the husky quality of her voice as she answered, "And in the man who is my lover, I find it incredibly alluring…drawing me into a web of pleasure from which I never want to escape."

"So sexy…I love it when you talk like that." He tightened his hold on her, prolonging the moment.

Clarisse leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back slightly, "But I also love it when you share with me the demons of your past so we can work through them together and make our relationship even closer."

The Queen's glare was not lost on Joseph, especially at such a close range. He switched tactics and offered her his best disarming smile, "Cheeky and persistent, remember."

"Two qualities I could never forget about you." She moved off of his lap. If they were going to have a serious conversation, she couldn't have it sitting there. Her back was against the headboard, her knees drawn up tight against her chest, eyes staring off into the distance…remembering – reliving. "It was a couple months after Pierre was born. In my mind, my duty had been fulfilled – a Renaldi heir had been produced. End of story. Rupert did not agree obviously. In fairness to him, he asked nicely several times to share my bed but I had put him off. It worked for a while as the doctor had told him it wasn't recommended for several weeks after a woman gave birth. But I knew the day would come when he would insist. It just came sooner than I anticipated."

Joseph leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head for both support and encouragement, "It's alright darling, you don't have to face this demon alone. I'm here and not going anywhere."

Clarisse offered a faint smile as his words permeated her thoughts before continuing, "He had been rather edgy all day. I should have known something was amiss. After an argument at dinner, I excused myself and retired to my suite for the night…looking forward to a long hot shower to wash away the frustrations of the day. I had only been in there a few minutes when the door opened…

"_Dammit Clarisse, you are MY wife and you WILL do your duty."_

"_Get out!" Clarisse demanded before a strong hand clasped over her mouth, shoving her roughly against the tile, her head hitting hard enough to make stars appear. The hand held her against the wall like a vise grip as the other ravaged her body._

_***._

Joseph rhythmically clenched and unclenched his hands in an effort to calm the rage building inside. It was only his promise to Clarisse to help her deal with this that kept him from letting his own anger drive him to want to punch something to relieve the pressure. "What did he do next?"

A solitary tear slipped down Clarisse's cheek as she relived the night…

_"You listen and listen carefully, Clarisse. I'm going to remove my hand but I expect your silence. Understood?"_

_ She nodded and felt the pressure subside somewhat. His hands ran over her body possessively eliciting a shudder she couldn't suppress. In a flash, she was pulled away and shoved against the opposite wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. "Why, Clarisse? Why does my touch revolt you? You are my wife and I lust after this beautiful body before me." To emphasize his point, his gaze swept hungrily over her exposed flesh._

_ "Perhaps if you were gentler or treated me with a bit more respect, I could learn to share your bed more frequently." The words had escaped before she could stop them, but she instantly regretted them as the anger surged in his eyes._

_ "You could LEARN? How dare you speak to me that way?!"_

Unsure how Joseph was going to react, despite his earlier assurances, Clarisse ventured a quick look in his direction. Barely restrained tension radiated from his body. "Are you sure you want me to keep going? You still want to know?"

"I do…I am just fighting the urge to want to kill him too." He smiled through clenched teeth. "Please, go on. I promise I will maintain control."

Clarisse inclined her head in agreement, but her eyes showed she was back to that horrible night in the shower. "So he lifted me up and held me against the wall while he took what was his. I tried to steady myself but he was rather frenzied. As a result, I had quite the headache when all was said and done. Fortunately, when he was angry, he could never last long."

"Thank God for small favors, I guess."

"I suppose it was my fault." Clarisse offered quietly.

"What in the hell do you mean, Clarisse?

"I mean that if I had let him have his way with me more often, perhaps he would have learned a gentler way."

"The depth of your responsibility never ceases to amaze me. This man basically rapes you…"

"It wasn't rape, Joseph – I was his wife."

"No means no, Clarisse. End of story. So he used your body for his pleasure…and, from what I gather, his pleasure only and you believe if you had let him do it more frequently that might have changed him?"

"It sounds less reasonable when you put it like that. He must have been so unhappy, though I can't fathom why. Part of me wonders if he had fallen in love with someone else before the King arranged our marriage."

"So he takes his anger out on you?" Joseph was bewildered at the direction this conversation was heading.

Feeling the worst of the story was over, Clarisse snuggled against Joseph, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, "You must remember, Joseph…it's almost as though we had to be two people. The face we show to the public and the true one…the one that is only displayed in private. There was no one else for him to vent his frustrations on, so I bore the brunt of his anger. In an odd way, I guess it was just part of my duty…to Genovia. They needed their future King to be perfect and above reproach…I ensured that was possible."

Joseph wrapped his arms even tighter around Clarisse, a new appreciation for the woman he held in his arms. "The needs of the many…"

"Outweigh the needs of the few…" she finished for him.

"Or even the needs of the one." His lips found hers and kissed her gently for a moment. "Let me be the one…the one to meet the needs that you sacrificed for the good of the country. Together let's erase the pain of the past and create something beautiful to replace it."

Clarisse saw the intensity in his eyes and the fervor in this voice, her hand cupped his cheek as she answered, "Joseph, you are the only person I have ever shared this with. I trust you with my secrets and I'm learning to trust you with my body. If you will be patient, I'm willing to try."

His lips paid homage to the gentle curve of her neck as his hands held her close. He relished the barely audible murmurs of pleasure as her pulse quickened against his mouth. "Patience is my middle name."

"Thank you," she whispered. Her fingers tangled in the sparse hair on his chest. "So what shall we do now?"

As much as he would like to make love with her again, he wasn't as young as he used to be and his recovery clock was still counting down before lift-off would be possible again. "Let's watch the DVD Vanessa gave you. My curiosity has gotten the best of me."

"Oh…" Clarisse couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice as she moved off of his lap.

Before she could get off the bed, he grabbed her hand to turn her attention back to him, "Darling, I fully intend to make love to you at least one more time tonight. I just need a bit more time…"

A blush covered her features as she realized what he meant. "I'm sorry, Joseph…I didn't realize."

He pulled her closer, enjoying the view of her body made available from the loose material of her gown. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. Age is a cruel task master that has robbed me of the abilities and virility of my youth."

Her lips feathered across his and along his cheek until she could pull the earring into her mouth again. She sucked gently on the lobe, loving how she could both feel and hear his reaction. Her whisper was low, "I have always been a proponent of quality over quantity…I'm certain the wait will be worth it. You see, patience is my middle name as well."

His hand slid over her back to cup her bottom, "Dear god, Clarisse…you're not wearing any underwear."

Her hand slid down his chest and abdomen and under the satin sheet separating them. It was a fleeting touch, but one he would never forget as her hand swept across his manhood. "Neither are you."

He gave one final pull until she was partially resting on his body and kissed her soundly, "This journey together is going to be memorable."

Kissing him again, she finally pulled away breathless, "Indeed. Wait right here and I'll put the DVD in."

A few moments later, the DVD was in and the TV was on. Joseph was sitting with his back against the headboard and Clarisse moved to sit between his legs, the sheet pulled up to their waists. Joseph's arms were wrapped loosely around Clarisse, waiting for the show to start. "Can you see alright, Joseph? My head's not in the way, is it?"

Joseph's mouth dropped until his lips were pressed against the curve of her neck as his hands slid up her body to cup the soft flesh. He murmured against her skin, "You are in the perfect position."

Closing her eyes, Clarisse focused on Joseph's gentle touch. He was being so incredibly patient and understanding with her. She knew that someday, when she was ready, he would unleash the full power of his passion on her. That thought both frightened and excited her. Would Joseph's unrestrained passion feel different than Rupert's? She prayed that would be the case. Perhaps even someday, she would learn to completely lose control…though that wasn't likely. "Are we going to watch this, my dear?" She smiled as his lips fluttered across her skin.

"You have the remote."

Not wanting to disengage from Joseph's touch, Clarisse felt around the bed as best she could until the molded plastic piece was in her grasp. Forcing her eyes open, she found the "Play" button and pushed it. As the first strains of music started, they turned their attention to the screen.

At first, Joseph was fixated on how well their bodies moved together and how amazing those long dancer's legs looked as they slid across the dance floor…_and across his body._ It was their faces, though, that they were sure had captured the Sheik's attention. Joseph watched as Clarisse's gaze pierced his, filled with a deep passion as they moved in time to the music. His filled with another emotion that he dared not name…not out loud and not even to himself. Each touch had been a caress as their spirits made love on the dance floor.

"Oh Joseph…I had no idea," Clarisse whispered. For the first time, she saw a glimpse of the woman that Joseph claimed her to be. A woman capable of love and passion…a sexual being. As the performance started to repeat, she leaned her head back on his shoulder, her hands resting on his strong thighs.

Joseph noted the change in her body; her breathing had deepened, muscles tightening, and her awareness increased. She was getting aroused watching them dance! Of course, truth be told…so was he. Letting his hands slide down her sides, he gently lifted each leg so they were resting on either side of his. The sheet had moved lower, allowing him the vision of her creamy thighs against his tanned ones. "Bend your knees," he whispered.

Clarisse swallowed hard before complying with his request. She had no idea what he had planned but her pulse raced in anticipation. He then took her right hand and kissed it before lowering their joined hands to the apex between her thighs. "Joseph?"

"Together…"

He wanted her to pleasure herself with him right behind her? "But…I…"

"I know you know how…I heard you myself that night in the tent…" he smiled against her neck as he felt the heat from her blush creep up her body.

"That was different…"

Putting pressure on her fingers, he began to guide the caress. He had never done this before but found it strangely erotic and something he would never forget. He felt her breath catch and hold as their fingers moved in tandem across the silken flesh. Wanting to give her the pleasure she had been robbed of in her marriage, he set about making sure this would be an experience she would never forget either.

Her body arched as her pleasure slowly mounted. Joseph could feel the heat radiating off her body from a racing pulse. "You are incredible," he whispered in her ear before capturing the lobe and sucking on it just as she had done to him earlier.

"Oh Joseph…please…" the plea was a husky whisper but Joseph felt the vibrations reverberate deep in his soul.

Clarisse felt his hand slide down her body and what was left of her composure disappeared as strong fingers played her body like an instrument, moving in and out…stroking…circling until her back arched and the string holding her together snapped in two sending her spirit soaring towards the heavens… "Joseph!"

His arms circled her waist holding her body close to his as she rode the wave of sensation. Rupert was a fool for not taking the time to learn how absolutely breathtaking she was as she let go – even a little bit - of that tightly held control and lost herself in the depths of desire…an utter fool. _His loss, your gain…_

Warm, moist lips on his cheek brought him out of his thoughts, "Mmmm….thank you, Joseph."

"The pleasure was…well, mostly mine," he teased.

Clarisse slid away from Joseph, "Will you excuse me for a few moments?"

"Of course, darling."

Once in the haven of her bathroom, Clarisse cleaned up and splashed some cool water over her skin. _At this rate, I'm going to need another shower._ She smiled at that thought. This was definitely turning out to be a better evening than she could have even anticipated. Though it was hard sharing the nightmares of her past, it was as if each story peeled back another layer to reveal the woman under the crown…under the royal shroud of secrecy…under a lifetime of repressed emotions.

She looked at the mirror and hardly recognized the flushed woman standing in front of her. It was obvious, yet impossible. For the first time in her life, Clarisse Renaldi, was falling in love…

tbc


	10. Three Words

So thanks to some special prompting from some of the FB fans (yes, you know who you are LOL), I finished chapter 10 of 24 Hours today. It's not quite as long as some of the other chapters, but it's setting up some important developments that are coming next.

The only warning for this chapter is that there's a little angst in here (oh, come now - you KNEW it had to happen sooner or later lol)

Thanks again not only for your patience but the wonderful support you continue to show me here, on Facebook and Twitter - I adore my readers and hope to get to know you even better in 2013!

Happy New Year Everyone!

*hugs*

Kayla

(Nicole Leiren)

* * *

Chapter 10: Three Words

_9:00 p.m._

Joseph watched as Clarisse emerged from the bathroom, her face flushed and a radiant glow covering her body. "I must be the luckiest man alive."

Clarisse crawled in to bed and snuggled against his warm frame, her fingers threaded through the sparse hair on the muscular plane of his chest, "I'm feeling very fortunate tonight as well. Tonight has been a rare gift of uninterrupted alone time."

"That is rare. You think Genovia is still standing?" He teased.

"Not funny, Joseph!" Clarisse admonished.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My guess is that it's the calm before the storm known as Princess Mia arrives."

"She is quite a…handful, isn't she?" Her voice sounded tired.

His hand caressed the skin on her back, "It takes a strong personality to run a country. When her time comes, she will be ready. She has a good teacher."

"It's not her personality that bothers me," Clarisse confessed, ignoring Joseph's compliment. "She doesn't exercise discretion and good judgment when making decisions – especially when it comes to her own personal actions."

"She's nineteen, dear. I don't know a lot of kids her age who DO make mature decisions and exercise discretion. At nineteen, I was in a rock band." He teased.

Clarisse sat up, her expression marred with frustration, "You weren't next in line for the Crown of Genovia, Joseph."

He bristled slightly at her tone, "It doesn't change the fact that she is only nineteen. Age doesn't discriminate based on blood line."

She moved away slightly, angry more at herself than him…for not being able to make him understand. "Destiny demands more from her."

Joseph watched as she grew tense and, he believed, more irrational with each comment. It was unlike her to be…well condescending. He didn't understand it and was afraid if he continued to stay there, he would say something he might regret. He slipped out of the bed and pulled on his boxers, "Destiny demands of me that I be willing to give my life to protect others. I feel that is a very lofty demand, Your Majesty."

Realizing how her words had been interpreted, Clarisse softened. "Joseph, that's not what I meant…please don't go. I'm sorry."

Making his way to her side of the bed, he pulled her into a searing kiss trying to share with her physically what he couldn't admit verbally. He pulled away and cupped her cheek with his hand, "There is no need to apologize. I am not ashamed of who I am or of the destiny that has been thrust upon me no more than you can change either your or Mia's destiny. We both need some rest. Mia is due to arrive tomorrow."

She watched him leave, unable to comprehend how things went downhill so quickly. Her words had hurt him…unintentionally, but as she thought about them, she understood why he reacted as he did. Regardless of what he believed, Mia didn't have the luxury of being a typical nineteen year old girl. In two short years, she would assume responsibility for a country. People would depend on her to ensure their safety and economic livelihood. Joseph may be responsible for one life, but she and Mia were responsible for thousands. Mia had already been given a childhood and most of her high school years without the burden of duty weighing her down. It was a rare gift that most royals never experienced.

Clarisse shuddered as she remembered how she had been taught the lesson of how her actions affected others. She pushed that memory down deep – it was history; a difficult and painful lesson that had only taken once to sink in.

Tucking the covers tightly around her, she tried to sleep. Amelia would arrive tomorrow and Clarisse needed to be prepared.

^^C/J^^

_8:00 a.m._

"Good morning, Your Majestsy."

"Good morning, Joseph. Sleep well?" She decided she might as well test the waters right away to assess the damage she had done to their fragile relationship.

Joseph's eyes quickly surveyed the area to make sure no one was within earshot, "Not as well as I had hoped. My cuddle partner wasn't around."

Clarisse's eyes followed the same path as his before she responded, "One day, very soon, I'd like to wake up in your arms."

"Even if my blood isn't royal and I was in a rock band at age nineteen," he teased.

"My blood isn't royal either," she pointed out.

He pulled her into a quick embrace, his hands sliding south and pressing her lower body into his. Her arms went instinctively around his neck. "You make a very good point. After more thought about last night, you made some very good points then too. I'm not saying I agree, but I understand your position."

Clarisse let out a small sigh of relief, "So you forgive me?"

"No."

She pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, "Joseph?"

"I told you last night, nothing to forgive. And," he released her and gently swatted her backside, "Despite your comments last night, I'm still willing to take a bullet for you."

"I'll settle for you helping Amelia with her dance lessons," her eyes sparkled as she knew how much that was asking.

"Can't I just take a bullet?"

She laughed, "Not a chance! I want you around for many years to come."

"I will require hazard pay for such a dangerous task." He claimed as he extended his arm to escort her to where Parliament was waiting and would begin session in a few minutes.

Before she stepped into the room filled with snakes known as the members of Parliament, she leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure I can think of…something."

_12:00 p.m._

"Gramma! I missed you and Joseph. Oh and Charlotte too. OK and Shades…even Lionel."

Clarisse smiled at the exuberance of her granddaughter. After a three hour session with Parliament, she was feeling less than…exuberant. She pulled Amelia into a quick hug, "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we missed you too."

"When is lunch? I'm starving!"

"Thirty minutes, dear, so you must hurry and change. Sebastian and Sheila will be joining us for lunch in the main dining room."

Mia's face fell. She had been hoping for a private lunch with her grandmother so she could fill her in on everything that had been going on at college and catch up on the latest palace gossip…though she would probably have to hit Lionel up for that as neither her Gramma nor Charlotte ever had any good scoop. "Oh…I really wanted to just eat with you."

Clarisse knew they didn't have time to discuss this right now. Parliament had devoted a great deal of their earlier session complaining about Amelia's lack of time in Genovia, her knowledge about all things Genovian, and her general unpreparedness for the task of ruling their country. "I wish it could be that way too, Amelia, but please hurry…you must change and don't be late."

Mia gestured towards her outfit, "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Amelia, honestly. Now go change!"

Clarisse shook her head as Mia stormed off, mumbling something that she was certain she didn't want to hear.

"Off to a great start, I see." Joseph mused quietly as he walked up behind her.

"Don't start, Joseph. Parliament was worse than usual today and the main subject of conversation was their concern over Amelia's readiness to serve as Queen."

"She still has two years."

Clarisse looked at him in disbelief, "At the rate we're going, we'll need twenty. Now, please, l need to freshen up and then be in the dining hall in twenty minutes."

Joseph saw the worry lines marring her beautiful face and worried she was letting Parliament dictate her moves – that was never a positive sign. Maybe she didn't believe Amelia would be ready either. If that were the case, things were only going to go from bad to worse this visit…

_7:00 p.m._

"You are being totally unfair, Grandma!" Mia shouted as they got out of the car and made their way into the palace.

"Amelia, lower your voice, so we can discuss this like two adults."

Joseph hated when he was right. Mia had been shuffled from one meeting or lesson to another basically from the moment she arrived and being informed that her evening tea would consist of Charlotte reviewing the full schedule for tomorrow, including a meeting with the Genovian historian to cover important lessons that every Queen would be expected to know. Joseph was definitely on Amelia's side this time as she hadn't been given one free moment since she stepped inside the palace doors.

Once safely inside the palace walls, Mia turned and squared off against Clarisse, "I am not going tomorrow nor am I spending my tea reviewing my schedule. I'm tired. I want to sleep. I'd like a few moments to myself!"

"Amelia Mignonette! You will do all that is asked of you. I don't think you understand what's at stake!"

"I won't!" And with that, Mia stormed off.

Clarisse started after her, but a hand on her lower back stopped her. She spun around, her fury resting fully on Joseph, "What?!"

"Give her some time to catch her breath. After she gets some rest, she'll be more reasonable." He spoke softly, trying to appeal to the grandmother hiding behind the queen.

"And if she doesn't?" Clarisse demanded.

"Shall I cane her then, Your Majesty?" Joseph teased with a twinkle in his eye.

Clarisse visibly paled then turned and hastened out of the room. Joseph cast a look at Charlotte, "What the hell was that all about?"

Uncharacteristically, Charlotte ran her fingers through her blonde tresses. "I don't know, Joseph, but you have to fix this…whatever IT is."

"And you think I'm an expert in relationships? You overestimate my abilities, Charlotte." Joseph wished he had hair to run his fingers through.

Charlotte stepped closer, "I think you are an expert in dealing with our boss. You handle her and I'll do damage control with the Princess."

"Ever wonder if Genovia appreciates all you and I do to keep the monarchy running efficiently?" Joseph teased.

"They have NO idea, Joseph…no idea. Good luck."

"You too."

Joseph took his time walking to her suite. She was so hard to read when her emotions turned tormented…and that's what he had seen. His teasing remark had caused something to surface, something decidedly unhappy.

^^C/J^^

He knocked quietly on the door to her suite, but there was no answer. Turning the knob, he stepped inside. The room was dark. "Your Majesty?"

No answer.

"Clarisse?"

Nothing.

Wanting to rule out that she wasn't just ignoring him before he launched an all-out search, he stepped quietly towards her bedroom. The door was cracked slightly, so he moved it another inch or so in order to peer inside. Clarisse was standing, gazing out of the window…a million miles away.

"Should I come back later?" He asked quietly.

"That depends on what you want."

"To apologize…for upsetting you." Truthfully, he wasn't sure what had upset her, but figured this was as good a place as any to start.

There was a significant pause before she responded, "No one seems to understand what's at stake. I'm upset with myself for being unable to convey the urgency and seriousness of this matter to Amelia…to you…to everyone."

Parliament. It was the only explanation for the additional pressure Clarisse was putting on herself and on Amelia.

"Despite what you may believe, I do understand. But, Clarisse…"

She turned towards him, the look on her face still registering torment, "What?"

"Don't you think you are being a tad unreasonable with Mia? Surely even you had times when the urge to be free to act as you please." He was treading on dangerous ground, but he had no idea how to reach her.

After several long minutes of just staring into his eyes, she turned away again. "Only once…and it was very brief. A lesson painfully learned."

Remembering her face when he teased about the caning earlier, the color drained from his face. _Surely not…_ "Do you want to tell me about it?" He stepped a little closer, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you love me, Joseph?"

Her question took him by surprise. He wasn't sure how to answer. He did love her…of that fact he was certain. But a painful lesson from his past kept him from voicing the words outloud to her. "I beg your pardon?"

When she turned this time, anger was barely contained on her expression. "Did I not ask the question clearly? Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Clarisse…you know how I feel about you." It was kind of an answer…

"Just so I understand, you ask of me to share all the secrets hidden deep in my past…words that have the potential to destroy me if they were ever revealed to the wrong people. Yet, you won't give me the courtesy of three small words?" The anger had morphed into disbelief.

"I want to…" his words faltered. How could he make her understand?

"You want to…but what?"

"I can't."

Tears threatened, but she held her composure. "Then until you can give those three words to me, I fear we have no more secrets or history of which to speak. I'll see you in the morning." She turned to gaze back out at the window.

"Clarisse…" her name slipped out as an anguished cry. Not only had he failed to fix the situation between she and Mia, but he was dangerously close to breaking the fragile personal relationship they had established.

"Good night, Joseph. Please see yourself out."

He nodded and turned towards the door. Before leaving completely, he added quietly. "I do have three words for you, Clarisse…"

Her shoulders tensed as her breath held, but she didn't turn towards him.

"This. Isn't. Over."

_9:45 pm_

_tbc_


	11. The Body Never Lies

_A couple of author's notes to start us off:_

_1) Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing - you KNOW how much I enjoy hearing from you and appreciate it. So a special thank you!_

_2) This chapter is identical for both 24 Hours and 24-1 Hours as there was no need to edit anything in these scenes._

_3) The subject matter may be a little dark/difficult for some readers...so please be warned. There is nothing graphic but references are made to some forms of punishment that some (ok most) will find distasteful...as punishment often is distasteful, there's little I can do to sugar coat that. Blame the muse for bringing this snippet of information into my head!_

_4) Finally, you will get some answers...not all, but some :)_

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Body Never Lies_

_11:45 pm_

Clarisse tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Normally, she would reach out to Joseph for a listening ear…for comfort…for distraction. She sighed and wiped the errant tear away from her cheek. For now, that was no longer an option. Joseph may be willing to protect her body, her life – but she had to protect her heart.

Her heart…

For the first time in her life, she was falling in love. She wanted to tell Joseph…tell him she loved him as she had loved no other, but she wasn't sure he could commit to a future with her. Oh, he loved her. Of that, she had no doubt. She could see it in the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her. There was something holding him back, though. Something that kept him from saying the words she desperately wanted to hear. Something he wouldn't share with her.

Rupert had never confessed any love for her. He hadn't loved her. He had used her, plain and simple: Used her to produce heirs to the throne. Used her to satisfy his baser needs. Used her as a receptacle for his uncontrollable anger.

Joseph was just the opposite. Loving, attentive, and kind. He had introduced her to pleasure and to the woman buried deep inside of her. But that woman had been hurt so deeply in the past that she would protect herself at all costs. If Joseph couldn't tell her that he loved her. Then there could be no future.

_And therein was the problem._ She couldn't be concerned with only her future. She had to be worried about Amelia's future… Parliament's future… Genovia' s future. Those final three concerns were interwoven and responsible for the current mess that comprised her life.

Clutching the extra pillow close to her body, she tried to clear her mind and just sleep.

^^C/J^^

Sleep.

Despite every trick he had tried to get his mind to relinquish its hold over his body and offer some rest, he had failed. He didn't dare drink any more scotch as tomorrow was a work day and he needed to be sharp, especially since the Queen was less than pleased with him at the moment.

The Queen.

Clarisse.

His stomach twisted in knots at the thought of how they left things. She was so upset, both at his inability to tell her what she wanted to hear and over this whole deal with Mia. Charlotte had not fared any better with the Princess. Both members of the royal family were so very stubborn.

Maybe he would try to speak with Mia in the morning. It was almost midnight now…morning seemed a long way away. The phone beside his bed rang. His stomach clenched. Would it be Clarisse?

"Hello"

"Joe?"

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"Did I wake you?"

He had to bite back a bitter laugh, "No, Princess. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm too upset, Joe…"

Joseph sighed. Well maybe he'd have better luck with this member of the Renaldi clan. It wasn't like he was sleeping anyway, "I think Chef left some ice cream in the freezer. Meet me in the kitchen in five?"

He could almost hear her sigh of relief, "Thanks, Joe. See you in five."

_12:05 am_

Joseph watched in amusement as Mia's eyes closed in honor of her first taste of pear ice cream, "Oh Joe…why haven't I had this before? It's soooo good!"

"I think Chef thought you would appreciate a taste of home rather than Genovia when you had your ice cream. This time, he decided to have some on hand, just in case you wanted to try it after you enjoyed your chocolate, chocolate chip."

"Well please be sure and thank him for me." She smiled as she indulged in another bite.

"He would probably enjoy hearing the praise direct from you, Princess."

"Well then you have to tell Gramma to lighten up so I have a few minutes in my schedule to come to the kitchen to say thank you." Her face turned troubled and the spoon was stabbed into the ice cream dish.

"I know it's been a difficult visit, Princess." Joseph wanted to start by letting her know he was on her side before he tried to point out Clarisse's point of view.

"Difficult is an understatement. I haven't seen her this…this irritable since we first met. What is going on that she's not telling me, Joe?"

He was impressed with the maturity she displayed. Though she had thrown a few tantrums since she arrived, below it all – she understood there was something more going on…something more that was troubling her Grandmother than just the usual fussiness about her behavior. "Parliament has been giving your Grandmother a great deal of trouble, Princess. They don't think you are going to be ready to assume the throne in two years. She is under tremendous pressure and fighting battles on all fronts to make the way easier for you."

"It seems like she spends most of her time fighting with me. She has been pushing me so hard, Joe, I haven't had a moment to catch my breath since I walked in the palace doors a few days ago. I don't understand why she is treating me like a servant. No, wait, she's treating me worse than she treats the servants."

Joseph reached up and wiped the tears that were escaping down the young woman's cheek. Before he could speak, another weary voice joined the conversation, "Because she has forgotten to be a grandmother first."

"Gramma, I… we were just…what are you doing up?!" Mia was searching her Grandmother's face to see if another fit of anger was going to rain down on her or if she really was trying to make nice.

Clarisse offered her a small smile, "I'm afraid I couldn't sleep either. I see I'm not alone." She cast a glance towards Joseph.

"Would you like some tea, Your Majesty?" Joseph offered.

Clarisse shook her head, "I'd actually like Amelia to share some of her ice cream."

Mia shook her head, "I'm not sharing, but I'll be happy to get you a bowl and some of your own."

"That works too. Thank you dear."

Mia headed back in to the kitchen area to retrieve the treat, leaving Joseph and Clarisse alone. "It looks like you two need to talk. I'll give you some privacy." Joseph stood and walked past Clarisse. She caught his hand and held it.

"Please don't go, Joseph. I…Amelia obviously asked you to join her. I'm the one interrupting."

"She only turned to me because she knew you were upset with her and her earlier conversation with Charlotte didn't go well. It was either me or the maids." His shoulders shrugged; it was true.

Clarisse lifted his hand and put it over her heart and leaned into his body, "She turned to you because you are easy to talk with…a trusted confidant."

His heart clenched at her words. _She knows I love her without having to say the words. _He didn't voice his thoughts though as they would only serve to hurt rather than heal. Her felt her heart pound against his hand. "I'm not sure what you want me to say, Clarisse."

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Tell me, Joseph. Say the words I need to hear or tell me why you can't. I know you feel as I do."

"And if you know that, why do you need the words?" He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed her to let this go…for both of their sakes.

Clarisse saw the pain in his face and knew that she was pushing it with him. Though she always turned to diplomacy first, when that failed, she had been taught to deal with the truth as though it were a bandage that had to be removed. Slow only delayed the inevitable – better to rip it off and deal with whatever is underneath. She dropped their joined hands away from her body and let go of the connection. Shoulders straightened and voice strong, "Because, Joseph…no one has ever said that to me and truly meant it. So you'll have to forgive me if, for once in my life, I'd like to hear the words."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry, Clarisse…I can't."

Mia watched the exchange from the other side of the kitchen. She couldn't hear what was being said but, as her Gramma always taught her, the body language speaks louder than a voice anyway. The body language she witnessed at first seemed tender, but then something changed…something definitely not good. Parliament may accuse her of not knowing much…but she knew that when things between her Grandmother and Joseph were not right…that wasn't good for anyone.

She saw Joseph start to walk away and knew it was time to make her entrance and try to salvage whatever she could, "Hey Joe! Where you going?"

Joseph stopped and exhaled slowly before turning around. He offered the Princess a small smile, "I thought it might be best to let you and your Grandmother speak over a bowl of frozen goodness."

"You can't leave now..." she stepped toward him and pulled him into a hug so she could whisper in his ear, "She's more reasonable when you're around. Please, Joe…stay…for me."

What was it about the women in his life? He just couldn't seem to say no to them. He pulled out of her embrace, "Alright Princess, I'll stay for just a bit. It's getting late and I'm not as young as I used to be."

Sporting a satisfied grin, Mia returned to her seat and dished out ice cream for her Grandmother, "Oh I don't know, Joe…I'd say you look pretty awesome for your age, wouldn't you agree, Gramma?"

Clarisse's eyes quickly darted to Joseph's before fixing on Mia. Her mind remembered the sculpted muscles that quivered under her touch, the dark skin that had just a sprinkling of white hair on the chest, and strong thighs that pressed her deliciously into the mattress. She took a quick bite of ice cream that resulted in a stabbing pain behind her eye, "Damn…you'd think after all these years I would learn," she finally managed after the pain subsided again.

"Are you alright, Gramma?"

Clarisse sighed and stabbed the spoon in the ice cream just as Mia had done earlier, "No, Amelia, I'm not alright. I know the past few days have been difficult for you. They've been no walk in the park for me either. I'm tired…physically, emotionally, and in every other way a person can be tired."

Tears welled in Mia's eyes at her Grandmother's confession. She was always so strong…in control…and, unflappable. "Maybe you need a break, Gramma."

"There are no breaks, Amelia. There are thousands of people relying on you. You have responsibilities. You have a duty to Genovia. Why can't I make you understand that?"

Mia flinched while Joseph sighed at the tone of the Queen's voice. "You aren't being fair, Gramma! No person should be expected to give every hour of every day to ANY job…royal or not."

"Amelia!"

"Ladies, please…" Joseph made an effort to diffuse the situation. "You're both tired. It's been a long day. Perhaps some rest and we can try again in the morning."

Mia stood and pushed her chair in, sending a clear body signal that she was about done with this conversation, "There isn't time to try again, Joe. Every moment of every day is scheduled with a meeting, lesson, or other requirement that I must fulfill."

Joseph watched as she stormed out of the kitchen. "Well that didn't go well."

"What exactly did you expect, Joseph?"

Another sigh. "I expected her Grandmother who is a skilled negotiator to find a compromise."

"In some areas there can be no compromise. It's a difficult lesson to learn, but one she must." Clarisse stood and began to gather the dishes to return them along with the ice cream to the proper place."

"Painful."

"What?"

"Earlier you said it was a painful lesson for you. How old were you when you learned the lesson?"

A shiver crawled down Clarisse's spine as she remembered that night. "Fifteen."

Joseph moved closer, "Tell me what happened."

"You tell me why first."

He collapsed into the chair and cradled his head in his hands, "You are persistent."

Clarisse sat down beside him, "Cheeky and persistent."

Despite himself, he smiled a bit at her mimicking his words from the last night they shared her bed…it seemed so long ago now. The ghosts quickly returned to haunt him, though, as he found her eyes. "You told me earlier that no one had ever told you they loved you. Well, everyone I've said I love you too has died. So, no, Clarisse…I won't take that risk. Not with you."

"Alexandra…"

He looked at her but didn't say a word. Clarisse could see it in his eyes, in his posture…the body never lies. "That day at the beach…that was when you told her…"

Joseph stood and retrieved a bottle of his favorite scotch that Chef kept for him on a high shelf. He poured himself a moderate portion and then swallowed it all at one time. "Less than an hour later, I held her in my arms as she bled out."

"Joseph…"

"So now you know. I refuse to risk it again. Everyone I have ever loved…my parents, grandparents, Alexandra….are gone. So I can't admit it to you…not even to myself."

Clarisse walked over and put her arms around him, her front to his back. "Their deaths had nothing to do with you loving them, Joseph…surely you know that. Your family fell victim to Father Time…as we all will someday. Alexandra was a victim of her father's greed. Your love warmed their hearts and you fought hard against those who took your Alexandra." She let her hand smooth over the area on his chest that bore the proof, "You have the scar to prove it."

Mia allowed the tears to fall as she heard the exchange between her Gramma and Joe. So that was it…Gramma wanted Joe to tell her he loved her. Who was Alexandra though? Other than someone who Joe loved and died, Mia didn't have a clue. She wasn't sure anyone else in the palace would know either.

"You have scars, too, Clarisse. I fear the ones on the inside are far worse than those on the outside." He turned in her embrace, letting his hands smooth over the area on her lower back and hips that bore the physical evidence of Rupert's abuse.

Scars? Her Gramma had scars? She had never seen them. Where could they be? Mia pressed her body against the wall, hoping to be able to clearly hear anything else her Gramma might say.

Clarisse didn't answer him…she wasn't sure what to say. Both sets of scars felt equally painful and humiliating. She leaned into his embrace, grateful for the comfort it offered and the peace now that she knew the truth. Maybe someday he would be able to verbally profess his love for her. Until that day, she would be content knowing it was true.

"Tell me, Clarisse. Tell me what happened when you were fifteen."

"I learned the very important lesson of how my actions affect those around me. There is always a price to pay for our actions, Joseph."

He had to know. "Did your father…did he use a cane on you?"

She shook her head against his chest, "It was much worse than that…"

He couldn't imagine anything much worse truthfully. The cane was a powerful deterrent. He had seen it used a time or two when he was in the military when they wanted to set an example and keep the other men from acting out. It had always been effective. No repeat offenders.

Clarisse pulled out of his embrace, poured herself a measure of the scotch he had left on the counter and let the fiery liquid burn all the way down. It gave her courage to continue. "When I was fifteen, I was quite full of myself. Being betrothed to the future King has a way of going to a young girl's head and making her forget the duty that accompanies such a privilege. I had become quite incorrigible."

Joseph allowed a small smile, "I can't imagine that. You have always been the poster child for duty and responsibility along with grace and poise."

Clarisse' s smile was filled with sadness and regret, "And that is because my parents were very effective in convincing me of the error of my ways."

Joseph guided her to the chair opposite him and gestured for her to continue. He waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts, courage, or perhaps both.

"My mother had tried to reason with me to do one thing or another…honestly, I can't even remember what it was, probably a lesson about one thing or the other." She smiled weakly at Joseph, "Despite what Amelia thinks, I had to endure the same lessons she is receiving now. I'm not solely trying to punish her."

"I'm sure deep down she realizes that…" His smile suggested most likely the opposite was true.

"Doubtful. Anyway, this went on for several days until one night my father brought me into the kitchen and sat me in a chair he had put in the center of the room. Another chair was a maybe ten feet or more away from me. He brought my mother in and then told me that since she was unable to make me understand my duty and responsibility, he was going to punish her instead of me."

"Clarisse…do you mean…?"

The tears welled up in her eyes again as the horror of that evening surfaced, "I mean he gave my mother five lashes with a cane and told me that if I got out of my seat or turned away, she would get more."

"What did you do?"

"I cried, screamed and begged for him to stop. Begged him to punish me instead. Promised him that I would always do what was asked of me and never forget my duty if he would just stop."

"He didn't stop though, did he?" Joseph was stunned.

Clarisse shook her head as the tears fell, "No. When it was finally over he left the room and I tended to my mother. I begged her forgiveness and promised her she would never have to ask me to do anything twice again."

"Effective, but harsh."

"Times were different then, Joseph. It wasn't a world where parents used time-outs or groundings to convey a lesson. I never again forgot that my actions affect other people."

"Your mother must have been a very brave woman to agree to such an object lesson." Joseph knew Clarisse's mother before she died. In no scenario would her husband have agreed to punish her in such a harsh manner if she hadn't went along with it.

Clarisse poured another measure of scotch, though a smaller portion this time. After downing the liquid, her eyes met his. "It was my mother's idea."

"What?!"

"Years later she confessed to me that Papa had been very hard to persuade and that when she was finally able to go to him when it was over, she found him sobbing in their room. He hated hurting her like that…but he did it for me. Once I learned the truth, I went to him and apologized for being so angry with him. It was weeks before I would even speak to him again. I focused on Mother and her needs."

Mia wiped the tears away that continued to fall down her cheeks. She felt sick to her stomach hearing the story her grandmother told from her childhood. She couldn't even fathom what would've happened if her gramma had yelled at her parents and stormed off the way she had a couple of times since her arrival. Though she couldn't promise that she would never have impatient moments or frustration at the requirements of her job, she was going to make an effort to complain less.

Though a part of her wanted to stay and see if she could learn anything more about her Grandmother and, especially, about her relationship with Joseph, Mia felt she had already risked enough by eavesdropping this long. If they found her….well, she shuddered to think of the tongue lashing she would get. As she walked away, she found herself immensely grateful that a tongue lashing was the only kind of lashing she would ever receive.

Joseph pulled Clarisse into his arms and just held her. At this time of night, there was very little danger of anyone walking into the kitchen and seeing them. He felt her body melt into his, the pain of the past slowly ebbing away as the comfort and love he offered infused her body. Silently, he prayed that the curse of his love wouldn't cause harm to this strong, vibrant woman. She had endured so much pain and loss as had he. Though the world new nothing of their feelings, he knew they would be lost without each other.

How could he be certain?

As Clarisse snuggled in further into his embrace, her hands seeking to hold his body tightly to hers as their hearts began to beat in rhythm together. He knew. He knew because…

Because the body never lies.

_1:00 a.m._

_tbc_


	12. Be Careful What You Wish For

_First, Thank you to all of your for your patience...I know things are a little slower than you like with updates. My explanation? My path as a published author is moving forward as I signed with an agent in the last couple of weeks. This exciting turn of events moved up the time table for the edits on my novel as well as the creation of my author website, etc. Super exciting (but also keeping me super busy! LOL)_

_To make it up to you, however, I am going to be hosting a fun contest soon in celebration of the new website. The winner will get to either decide details about the next chapter of 24 Hours OR tell me what they would like in a story written just for them! Stay tuned!_

_Thanks again for hanging with me and for being simply the: Best. Readers. Ever!_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Be Careful What You Wish For_

_8:00 a.m_.

"Good morning, Gramma. What's on the agenda for today?" Mia asked quietly as she stepped into the Queen's office at exactly eight.

Clarisse looked up from her paperwork, pleasantly surprised to see her granddaughter in the office on time. "Charlotte left a copy of the schedule on your desk."

Mia walked over to the wooden desk that had represented, at least in part, her prison since she arrived. Six to seven hours a day spent reviewing paperwork, history books, Parliamentary procedure…the list went on and on. She stifled a small sigh at the two page document that outlined her activities for the day. The only item not on the list? Free time. Remembering her promise to herself to try harder, she poured a cup of tea and got started with the first item on her to do list.

An hour or so later, Mia stood and stretched. She had an idea and figured there was no better time than the present to see if it worked. Her Grandma and Charlotte had desks on the opposite side of the room, both had their heads down working hard. Joe had been silent for most of the day. Occasionally, she caught him staring at Gramma, but no lighthearted bantering was exchanged today. "Hey Charlotte?"

The blonde haired woman looked up from her desk seemingly relieved for a distraction. "Yes Princess?"

"Could you give Gramma and I a moment?"

Charlotte looked over at the Queen, "Your Majesty?"

Charlotte's voice broke into Clarisse's thoughts. She had been trying to focus all morning but had found herself staring at the same few pages for at least a couple of hours. Lack of sleep and emotional distress had combined to make sleep a stranger last night. "Yes Charlotte?"

"The Princess has requested some time alone with you. Will you excuse me for a few minutes?" Charlotte cut a look toward Joseph as she waited.

"Of course, Charlotte. I'm sure it's time for tea anyway."

"I'll be sure and bring some for you both when I return."

Mia watched as Charlotte left and Joseph stepped outside the door, closing it behind both of them. She took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _She walked over and knelt down next to Clarisse's chair, "I know we didn't really know each other very well during my younger years. I was wondering if I might share a story with you…from when I was a little girl?"

Clarisse smiled at the young woman. She was surprised as she had figured this would be a gripe session. Instead, she would learn a little more about the woman who would someday become queen. She stopped herself…she would learn more about her granddaughter. "Of course, dear, I would love that."

"You know how my mother loves to paint."

"Yes, regardless of the choices she made, I always admired her passion and artistry."

"Well, when I was about ten, she bought me a very expensive set of brushes in an effort to encourage me to take an interest in painting."

"I imagine you were wonderful at it…just like your mother."

"Well, I would get an A for effort anyway," Mia grinned. "I painted every day and used all of the brushes almost every time I painted. What I lacked in talent, I made up for with enthusiasm."

"Well, maybe you took after your father in that regard." Clarisse offered in light hearted sympathy.

"Maybe. But after a month or so, Mom finally agreed it wasn't going to be my thing. She collected the brushes she had given me. I'll never forget the look of horror on her face when she saw the condition they were in."

"What happened?" Clarisse was listening intently now.

"She started to yell at me, but realized she hadn't taught me one of the most important parts of being an artist…or of any occupation for that matter. She told me it was important to take proper care of the instruments necessary to do my job."

Clarisse nodded, "Makes sense. Without the proper tools, one cannot do a job effectively."

Mia shook her head, "It wasn't just that, Gramma. I had the proper tools, but proper care was needed too. She called it the 'sharpening the saw' principle."

"Must be an American thing," Clarisse offered with a slight smile.

Mia laughed, "Maybe, but I'm pretty sure the principle works in all countries. If a lumberjack takes time out of his schedule to sharpen his saw, he can more effectively cut the wood each day, right?"

Clarisse started to see where this was going. "Yes, I suppose an argument could be made in that regard."

"No arguments, Gramma. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant. We're the saws, Gramma, and whether you want to believe it or not…taking a little time out of our schedules for much needed downtime will make us more effective. Just think about it." Mia stood and kissed Clarisse on the cheek then returned to her desk and started working again.

Before Clarisse could say anything further, Charlotte arrived with the tea. She noticed Joseph watching her from his post by the door, but he had yet to say much of anything this morning. She sighed again. She had to fix this.

_Later in the afternoon…_

"Charlotte?" Clarisse began as she stood and stretched.

"Yes ma'am."

"I've been reviewing the itinerary for tomorrow and I believe we can reschedule those items on the agenda to give ourselves a much needed three day weekend. Do you think you could get those items rescheduled?"

Charlotte's grin gave all the affirmation needed, but she followed it up with "Yes, ma'am! I'll see to it right away. Any specific plans?"

Clarisse caught Mia's eye and winked, "Oh I thought Amelia and I might sharpen our saws a bit."

Her remarks elicited a laugh from Mia, a grin from Joseph and a look of confusion from Charlotte. After giving it another moment's thought, she shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever makes you happy, Your Majesty."

Laughter filled the room and brought a respite from the tension that had been hanging heavily in the air since Mia's arrival. The afternoon passed by quickly as loose ends were tied up and appointments moved to accommodate the impromptu holiday for the royal family. Clarisse caught Joseph's eye just before they were ready to leave. She sought his face for some sign of approval at her concessions and, at the same time, berated herself for seeking it. She didn't need his acceptance…his approval…_but she wanted it._

Her face lit up when she received the slightest of nods and a wink. Despite what she may try to tell herself, she was also wise enough to know that things were easier on everyone in the palace when things were right between her and Joseph.

The tired, but pleased group left the office a little after 6 pm to make their way toward the private suites. "So Gramma, what are you planning to do with your time off?" Amelia almost bounced as she walked.

"I thought I might visit the Genovian Pear Cooperative. I was hoping you would join me."

Mia wrinkled her nose up and fought not to sigh out loud. She really had thought her Gramma was going to give her a three day weekend. She should have known better. "That doesn't sound like much fun. It sounds like work disguised as a long weekend."

Clarisse smiled knowingly, "Have you ever BEEN to see the pear trees when they are in full bloom? It's quite a sight to behold. And…I thought we might do a little shopping in town on the way back to the Palace. It will only be one of your three days off and I thought it might be fun to spend some non-working time together. But, if you prefer to spend your time elsewhere, I understand."

Mia stopped walking and looked at her Gramma and then at Charlotte, "Is she telling the truth? Is it really a sight to behold or is she just using some of those wily negotiating tactics on me?"

Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. This answer did not require her to even try to lie…something she was terrible at anyway. "Actually, Your Highness, it's quite breathtaking. Rows of stately trees adorned in the most beautiful white flowers…if you've never seen it, you shouldn't miss it. Truthfully."

Mia watched Charlotte intently. She had chosen to ask her rather than Joseph as she knew Charlotte would never be able to lie convincingly. Joe…well she was pretty sure he always had Gramma's back. She looked at her Grandmother and smiled, "As long as we don't leave before ten tomorrow, you can count me in."

Clarisse rolled her eyes, the day would be half over by then…"Ten a.m. sharp then. I promise you won't be disappointed."

With a quick hug, Mia ran off down the hallway to her first breath of freedom in weeks. "You made her day," Joseph commented with a smile.

"Perhaps I could make your night?" Clarisse offered quietly.

Joseph stopped short not wanting to read too much into her statement. "You have my attention."

Clarisse exhaled slowly. Things had been strained between them since her campaign started to get him to admit his love for her. "Have dinner with me in my suite tonight?"

"Only if we can have steak," Joseph winked. "Chef has been on a fish kick of late and frankly I'm tired of it."

Her laughter filled the corridor, "I shall make the request personally. Shall we say seven?"

Joseph kissed the back of her hand, "Seven it is."

^^C/J^^

The smell of grilled meat wafted through the air as Joseph opened the door to Clarisse's suite. His taste buds watered at the thought of the succulent meat filling his mouth and, ultimately, his stomach. He was certain Chef had tried to put everyone on a health kick with the fish diet…even Charlotte had complained. "Clarisse, that smells heavenly. Ah the pleasure of red meat. Thank you!"

Clarisse took in the genuine expression of excitement on his features. It made all of the cajoling and sweet talking necessary worth it. She poured a glass of wine and smiled, "You owe me, Joseph. You have no idea how hard it was to convince Chef."

Joseph's arms slipped around her waist, stalling her progress with the wine. He nuzzled the curve of her neck eliciting a small moan of satisfaction, "I shall work very hard to repay this act of kindness." He nibbled on her shoulder, making her laugh. "But right now, I'm starving!"

Clarisse enjoyed watching Joseph enjoying his dinner. Steak, medium with baked potatoes and steamed vegetables disappeared at a fairly rapid pace off of his plate. She intentionally saved some of hers, "Would you like the rest of mine, Joseph? I fear I can't eat another bite if I want to have enough room for dessert."

Joseph eyed her suspiciously, but decided not to argue. He scraped the food off of her plate and onto his then offered a half grin, "I plan on having you for dessert."

Clarisse jerked her head up to see his face. He was grinning but there was desire smoldering in his eyes. "I rather had my heart set on the caramelized pears with honey sauce."

Joseph finished the few bites she had given him and washed it down with the cabernet she had chosen. He picked up the dessert platter and grabbed her hand, "Me too."

His meaning drifted over her, warming her entire body. "Joseph…you can't be serious."

"My boss gave me a three day weekend; I intend to make the most of it. I promise to be careful. We wouldn't want the maids to think you brought your dessert to bed and made a mess."

Her heart tried to remind her head Joseph still wouldn't tell her he loved her…even though she understood at least why, she still wanted to hear the words. Her head started to agree with her heart but the desire burning in her body told everyone else to shut up. "So how do you plan to avoid that scenario?" Truthfully, she didn't care…she was simply trying to calm her racing body.

He set the dessert on the table next to her chaise lounge and disappeared into her bathroom. Moments later, he emerged with a large bath towel which he draped over the piece of furniture. Without a word, he stepped closer to her and pulled her into a searing kiss. This was going to be the best meal he had had in weeks.

She felt the kiss all the way to her toes. Heat. Passion. Need. Coursing through her veins, making her forget her name. Vaguely, she felt him unbuttoning her blouse and sending it unceremoniously to the floor. Her pants followed with a faint whisper of protest. His clothes joined hers before he guided her to the chaise lounge and into a reclining position.

Clarisse watched, her breaths deep and measured as he took a small piece of the warm fruit slices and blew a stream of cool air over to cool them slightly before placing just above her belly button. Next, came the honey sauce drizzled over the fruit and over her flesh. The warm sauce sending shivers over her entire body. The chills were quickly replaced with heat as Joseph's tongue began to slowly lick the sauce from her skin.

"Mmmm….so very sweet." Joseph repeated the process enjoying not only the sweetness on his tongue, but the sweet sounds of his lover making their way to his ears. With maddening patience, he removed every morsel of fruit and evidence of the sauce. By the time he finished the sweet treat, Clarisse's breath had become shallow. For a few moments, he allowed himself the pleasure of just looking at her, "You are so beautiful, Clarisse. I…" he stopped himself before uttering the words he believed would sentence her to…he couldn't even think about it.

Clarisse had been watching him…watching her. It no longer made her self-conscious…people had been looking at her every move for almost her entire life. With Joseph, it was different. There was an intensity and appreciation that made her feel loved and more appreciated than if a thousand subjects were kneeling before her. They only served and loved as long as she fit into the perfect little mold they had cast for her. Joseph wanted her…flaws and all. Her breath caught as his admission of love almost slipped out of those perfect lips. She caught his face between her hands and brought his lips to hers, kissing him softly. "I know," she whispered.

"Come with me to bed?" Joseph asked, his sapphire eyes drowning in a pool of their own desire.

"I haven't had my dessert yet." Clarisse pushed gently against him to come to a standing position. She grabbed the honey sauce and walked toward the bed.

"Clarisse?"

"Are you coming?"

Joseph stopped in his tracks as her eyes, dark with need and desire, smoldered and spread a fire through his veins that would not easily die out. Whether he ever spoke the words aloud or not, his love for the woman standing a few feet away from him would never end. He smiled in response to her question, "You keep looking at me like that and I will be coming long before either of us are ready."

A blush crept over her entire body as she caught the meaning of his words. Her voice slipped into the low, seductive timber she reserved only for him. "I suggest you delay no further and join me."

A few strides later, he was next to her side allowing himself to be lowered on the towel spread across the bed. His eyes closed as he felt her return the favor of enjoying a generous portion of the honey sauce with his body as the serving plate.

"Mmmm…very good. I don't want to miss a taste of the pears though." She moved away to retrieve the other dish, "Don't go anywhere."

Joseph's eye lids felt too heavy to even try to open them, "A National emergency couldn't tear me away from your bed at the moment, my Queen." A moment later he felt the warm fruit come into contact with the same area he had first tasted on Clarisse. Her lips moving over his skin and her sounds of enjoyment pulled his body taut with need. "Clarisse…please…"

She finished the fruit and kissed his abdomen, "I'm almost done…just a little more sauce."

Pressure. Wonderful – Excruciating - Nerve-tingling. Pressure…the only words he could fathom as he felt the warm sauce and her smooth tongue caressing his body.

Clarisse focused on every movement, every sound…every breath coming from the man below her. What had possessed her to do this, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was at this moment, his pleasure was of the utmost importance to her. Thoughts of Rupert tried to insinuate themselves into the present. She stopped the thoughts before they could take hold of her mind. His memory was NOT welcome here and she would not allow his negative influence to invade this moment of happiness for her. Instead, she concentrated her efforts…enjoying the sounds of pleasure filling the room from the man who had filled her life and now…filled her heart.

"Clarisse…please…stop…need you…" It wasn't romantic…barely coherent, but dear lord – it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

Her body literally hummed with need. "I need you too, Joseph. I've missed you…missed us."

Joseph kissed her with fervor…relishing the feel of her nails anchoring in his shoulders, keeping her body close to his. The taste of pears and honey filled his mouth as his tongue joined hers.

An involuntary shiver of pleasure swept over Clarisse at the thought of being intimate with Joseph again. She had missed him…had missed the closeness. When she was with Joseph like this, she didn't have to think about anyone else…no duty, no responsibility…just the two of them. Moments later the ability to even think passed as her world splintered into a thousand points of light. Oh yes…she had definitely missed this.

"So?" Clarisse asked with a smile.

He kissed the shoulder closest to his face as he rested in her arms, "So…what?"

"Did I make your night?"

He chuckled and pulled her body closer to his, holding her tightly, "My night…my week…my everything."

^^C/J^^

_1 day later after the tour of the Genovian Pear Cooperative_

"Well Gramma, as much as I hate to admit it, the pear trees were pretty awesome." Mia confessed as she slid her arm into Clarisse's as they made their way back to the car.

Clarisse smiled knowingly, "Told you so."

"Your grandmother is rarely wrong," Joseph chuckled at Clarisse's raised eyebrow at his words.

"Rarely?"

"No one's perfect, Gramma…and you were a few minutes late this morning." Mia couldn't help teasing her Grandmother when she practically ran…or hastened as Clarisse so accurately termed it…into the foyer a few minutes after ten.

This time Joseph received a slight glare, "I didn't get much sleep last night, Amelia, and as I explained this morning…it takes me a little longer to get ready than it does you and Joseph.

Mia grinned from ear to ear, "You oversleep too, Joe? That's…interesting."

"Don't let your imagination run away with you, Princess. I believe Her Majesty was simply stating a known fact…it takes her a long time to get ready in the morning." He winked at Mia.

"Both of you should stop talking and enjoy the scenery before we get into Pyrus for shopping."

Joseph loved the slight blush on her face…he loved when she got flustered and tried to hide it. _And when the blush was from arousal…he loved that she made no attempt to hide that from him._ Deciding to pass the time remembering their dinner and dessert last night, he answered "Of course, Your Majesty… I'm hoping to see some bees making honey. I've developed quite a fondness for the tasty nectar of late."

Mia watched the exchange and her grandmother's blush deepen further. She turned her attention to gaze out the window to hide her smirk. Oh yeah, there was something definitely going on between those two.

_2:30 p.m. Main Street – Pyrus, Genovia._

Joseph stood, eyes alert as the two most important women in his life milled about the outdoor market. He was accustomed to watching and waiting…had spent the greater part of his life doing exactly that. He had a gift for being able to stand still for hours on end and remain vigilant. In his younger days serving in the military, he had been known for his alert attentiveness. Between missions, his team members would try to sneak up on him or pull a prank while he was on guard duty…they never succeeded. Joseph had always taken the responsibility he had for the lives of those around him very seriously.

It was this attention to detail that kept returning his focus to a middle aged man paying undue attention to Clarisse and Mia. After the initial excitement of an impromptu shopping trip by the Queen and Princess, a few handshakes and curtsies…everyone had resumed their normal activities – giving the two women the opportunity to have some semblance of "normal" in their day. This man, though appearing to be busy with various tasks across the street, had spent a great deal of time staring…not a curious stare...a malevolent, evil glare.

"Joseph, we're ready to head home…we are all shopped out!" Clarisse smiled as she walked the short distance toward her security guard. The hair on the back of her neck stood as the vibes radiating off of him screamed danger and warning. His focus seemed intent on something…or someone across the road. The moment she cleared the market area, into the open she understood why.

Time stood still as the sequence of events unfolded: She witnessed the man reach into his coat, the glint of the weapon catching in the late afternoon sun; the loud crack of gunfire disturbing the normal sounds of the street; and the simultaneous impact of Joseph's into her body as he pushed her to the ground as his cry of pain rang through her ears…breaking not her eardrum, but her heart.

Vaguely she heard the local police shouting and screaming orders. Shades, who had doubled as driver and security for the Princess was lying on the ground a few feet away…a frightened but alive Mia being held to the ground by his strong arm…his body shielding hers. None of that mattered, though, as she held Joseph close to her body, fighting the tears threatening as she tried to comfort him. There was no doubt he had been hit, even if she hadn't been able to feel the warm flow of his blood seeping into her silk blouse…she would have known. "Don't you leave me," she whispered in his ear. "Don't you dare!"

She heard the ambulance siren getting closer, "Hold on, Joseph. Hold on."

Mia and Shades were over her now, trying to get her to let go and shielding their bodies from the curious crowd. Just as the ambulance arrived, she heard his voice. Though weak and quiet, she would never forget the words he uttered to her before they lifted him away.

"I love you."

tbc


	13. Let the Healing Begin

First, thank you to everyone who let me know your thoughts about the last chapter (even to those who referred to me as a one-eyed human dragon LOL) - I always enjoy your feedback as it tells me the writing touched you in some way - and that's always a good thing. If you hadn't been upset that our main man had been shot, well - we need to talk! LOL

Second, as promised, I'm having a contest! The contest will last for 30 days and the winner will get to have a one-short story written just for them (with input into what scenario they would like our couple to go through). Here's how you can enter:

1) Go to my new site: nicoleleiren (then the dot and com) and subscribe and/or leave a comment at the blog post entitled "Contest Alert" (Additional details are provided on the blog entry).

2) "Like" my Author Page on Facebook: Nicole Leiren and send me a message or post on my wall about your favorite scene/story and why

3) Send me a PM on sharing with me your favorite scene/story and why.

The contest will continue for 30 days – ending on May 7 (allowing one extra day for all of the time differences). A winner will be selected from all of the entries for those 30 days. You are elgible for up to 4 entries (Blog Comment, Subscribe, Like on FB and PM on )

The winner will get their very own one-shot fanfic story dedicated to them – they will get to have creative input in the creation of the scenes, situation, etc. in the story as well (subject to approval of the muse of course – but I can buy her off with chocolate )

Thank you again for your amazing support!

Now - back to your regular scheduled programming (and, as one reader pointed out...the longest 24 Hours ever...LOL) in Genovia - so we can all see how Joseph is doing!

* * *

Chapter 13: Let the Healing Begin

Blackness.

Grey shadows moving into the blackness.

Crimson red slowly…painfully filling the darkness marring the shadows.

Though his eyes remained closed, Joseph forced his body awake – not wanting to see what image might appear next. The pain in his shoulder, a dull ache. The pain in his soul, splintering. He had seen the blood. Blood covering her satin blouse. Had he failed to protect her? Had he not pushed her out of the way in time? Damn knees slowing him down.

Finally he noticed the pressure on his hand. Not a holding of his hand, more like someone resting their head on his hand while they held it. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Blonde hair. His heart rate sped up a few beats as he forced a name from the back of his parched, scratchy throat. "Clarisse?"

Hearing his voice, the woman stirred and lifted her head, "No, sorry Joe."

Icy fear gripped his heart as panic filled his drug-hazed blue eyes. "Where is she?!"

Charlotte realized instantly the source of his fear, "She's alive and unharmed…at the Palace, under tight security." She squeezed his hand. "You did your job, Joe. You protected her. She has a few bumps and bruises from her abrupt meeting with the pavement, but otherwise unharmed."

Relief filled his body – she was alive and safe…for now. "The assailant?"

Charlotte shook her head, "Escaped somehow, still at large. Local police are doing everything they can while the Royal Guard has the palace under lockdown. No one comes or goes unless Shades approves. Two guards are stationed outside your door."

"Why?"

Charlotte's face beamed with a small amount of pride, "Shades ordered the protection in order to protect the protector, as he termed it. Think about it, Joe…if someone were after the royal family, what better way than to take out the head of security."

Though he wanted to make sure every available personnel was guarding the Queen and Princess, he couldn't argue with the young man's logic. "When can I go home?"

"Doc says at least one more day, maybe two. After that, you can receive care at the Palace. It was a through and through shot destroying very little on its way so you'll be sore for a while and may need some physical therapy to get back to tip top shape. "

"Scar?"

"Probably."

One for each woman he had been willing to give his life for. Thankfully, this time he had succeeded in protecting her. A lump lodged solidly in his throat as an image of Alexandra, in his arms, as her life force slowly slipped out of her body…taking a piece of his soul with her. This time, it had been Clarisse's arms holding him tight. He remembered her whispered words to him… _Don't you dare leave me. _His memory after that became cloudy. Had he said something to her? Hopefully, he had reassured her he had no intention of leaving…ever. Maybe when the pain medication wore off, he would remember.

"Go, Charlotte. Be with her." Joseph insisted. "She needs her best friend beside her right now."

Charlotte chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you are her best friend, besides – she ordered me to come be here with you. So, sorry Joe, she outranks you."

"Charlotte, she can't be alone…not right now. I can't be there so you have to. Please." His agitation was growing at the thought of Clarisse having no one to confide in right now. She was strong for everyone, but needed at least one person to be strong for her to keep her grounded and sane. Not wanting to alarm her granddaughter, she would never confide any fear to Mia – that left only him and Charlotte.

The young woman squeezed his hand, "She's not alone, Joe. Shades called me a little while ago to let me know Vanessa had arrived."

Joe's eyes squinted trying to place the name, "The sheik's wife?"

"The very one. As soon as news of the shooting reached Tunisia, she was on a plane to Genovia. It probably took her longer to get past palace security than the flight time.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea," Charlotte exclaimed…

_2 hours ago at the Palace_

"I'm sorry ma'am, no one is allowed to see the Queen right now." Lionel informed the dark haired woman staring at him with an intensity that made him visibly uncomfortable.

"Listen, young man. I am not _no one_ I am one of her Majesty's closest friends and I have just made a very long flight to be by her side. In case you haven't heard, someone tried to shoot her and did a number on her head of security. If that doesn't say, I need my friend…I'm not sure what does. Now run along and find your boss and tell him I demand to see him."

Discomfort morphed into slight trembling. "I can't leave my post, ma'am."

Vanessa reached up and pulled at the cord hanging from his earpiece, "Is this just for show or does it actually let you communicate with others?"

"Ma'am?" Lionel's knees were shaking now. He didn't think any woman could intimidate him more than the Queen, but this woman was doing an admirable job.

Her patience exhausted, Vanessa plucked the device out of his ear and put it in hers, "Hello? This is Vanessa from Tunisia, close personal friend of Her Majesty Queen Clarisse. If someone in charge doesn't get to the front door soon, you're guard is going to find himself doubled over in pain as my patience is running thin."

She handed the piece back to Lionel with a half-smile, "Let's hope for your sake, your boss is close by."

Less than a minute later, Shades appeared at the door. "Ma'am, we weren't expecting you."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Obviously. Now can you tell your pit bull wannabe to stand down and let me in to see my friend?"

"Come inside. I'll escort you to the security hub so I can place a call to Her Majesty."

She turned to Lionel and patted him affectionately on the cheek, stifling a laugh as he jerked slightly at her touch, "I'm sorry I had to be rough with you. I'm sure Her Majesty would be pleased with your diligence in protecting her and her home."

Lionel blushed. It wasn't every day a beautiful woman both yelled and praised him in almost the same breath. He bet the Sheik had his hands full with her. "Thank you, ma'am."

Once the door was closed, Vanessa turned to Shades. "He's sweet, but not much of a deterrent for a would be intruder. Are you sure he's the best choice?"

Shades gave her a slight grin, "The moment you disagreed with his order, he pressed a panic button in his pocket alerting the rest of the security team. At least three men had their weapons trained on you and I immediately made my way towards him. How do you think I arrived so fast?"

She nodded, "Impressive. I can see why Joseph has you as his second in command. Speaking of Joseph, how is he?"

"Still unconscious. Charlotte is with him and will call when she has news."

"Dear God, I pray he is alright." She stopped short of adding the Queen would never be the same without him, especially if he died as a result of protecting her. A heavy burden for anyone to carry, especially if you loved that person with all your heart, even if in secret.

"He's tough."

"Yes, I sense that about him. Please, what do they call you?"

"Shades, ma'am, but my name is Scott."

"Which do you prefer?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't really matter to me."

Vanessa thought back to the time the four of them were in Tunisia, she was pretty sure the only person to call him Scott was the Queen. "I think we'll reserve the honor of calling you by name to Her Majesty, so Shades it is."

She couldn't be certain, but thought a small measure of pride puffed into his chest at the thought. "I will call her right away to let her know you're here."

_Fifteen minute later_

"Vanessa!"

"Clarisse!" The younger woman moved quickly across the expanse of the sitting room and pulled her friend into a strong embrace. "I won't ask how you are as I know the answer to such a ridiculous question."

Clarisse pulled away from the embrace and led her to the couch in front of the fire. "Thank you. I tire of answering that question over and over. Someone tried to kill me. Someone shot my head of security. Someone is still out there." She quickly looked away from the intense eyes of her friend and stared back into the orange flames, wiling them to burn away her fear.

Vanessa leaned back in the couch and crossed her legs, slightly bobbing her foot up and down, "And here I thought we were past the need to pretend with each other."

Clarisse's breath hitched slightly, but otherwise she made no outward acknowledgement and continued to stare forward. "You're right, of course. I'm not accustomed to…speaking openly with anyone."

The challenge, "Anyone but him."

Blue eyes filled with pain and fear found concerned brown eyes, "If he dies…" The tears she had been holding back in an effort to be strong broke through her self-imposed barriers and slid down her cheek carrying a small measure of the despair she had been filled with since the moment they pulled him from her arms.

Vanessa quickly moved to pull her into a hug and held her as she cried. "He is strong and your love will call to him over the distance between you. He will come back to you."

She knew it would do no good to protest or deny her love, Vanessa was the only other person in the world she could confide in about this and she needed desperately to confide in someone right now. Charlotte would be willing, but there were some things she couldn't share with her because of their working relationship. "I do love him," she whispered.

"And he loves you. Don't doubt that, my friend. I saw it in his eyes, even if he can't say the words out loud."

Most of the tears expelled, Clarisse pulled back, "Oh he told me…"

Vanessa brightened, she had been hopeful someday they would verbally acknowledge the love so evident between them, "That's wonderful."

"Hardly," Clarisse fussed.

"What? I don't understand."

Clarisse turned to fully face her friend. "He had reasons for not telling me, reasons – though I didn't agree with – I understood. He made love to me time and time again never uttering the words. Yet, as he's bleeding out all over me and we lay blanketed in fear for our lives, he finds the words then. I can't decide whether I want to slap him or hug him."

Vanessa's chest puffed slightly as she had seen Shades do earlier as she realized what a breakthrough this was for Clarisse to confide such intimate details with her. Her heart also filled with joy knowing that they had acted on the chemistry between them and made love. She smiled brightly, "So do both. My husband finds himself on the end of my wrath followed closely by my love on a regular basis."

Despite everything, Clarisse smiled at the admission. "Something tells me, the relationship between you and the Sheik is more…colorful than the one Joseph and I share."

She shrugged, "Only because we've had more time together. Your time will come. Both of your personalities are strong and passion filled."

Clarisse didn't think passion filled was a proper adjective for her personality, but first she had to correct a misstatement, "Joseph and I have known each other far longer than you and the Sheik, my dear."

"Yes, but you haven't been _together_ for as long…unless I'm mistaken." Vanessa winked.

A faint blush covered the Queen, "You may have me there."

"Shall we call the hospital and check on him?" Vanessa asked as she settled back into the couch.

Clarisse shook her head, "No. Charlotte promised to call the moment he woke up or if anything changes in his situation. If I call her, it gives the impression I don't trust her to keep her word, which I implicitly do."

"You have no idea how lucky you are, do you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Clarisse answered as she settled into the cushions and tucked her feet underneath her.

"The loyalty and devotion of your staff, even the young man guarding the front door. He trembled the entire time I confronted him, but never gave in."

Clarisse chuckled, "Lionel. Yes, he offered to take a bullet for me once." Her mirth quickly transitioned to tears as someone actually had taken a bullet for her earlier today. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to keep the tears away, hence why I've kept myself in my rooms and refused visitors until I can regain some control."

"I think being shot at and having the one you love shot should allow for some displays of emotion." Vanessa offered, staring into the flames, "I must confess, my friend, your obsession with control perplexes me."

Clarisse closed her eyes not wanting to allow any further unpleasant memories into her mind at the moment. She was exhausted but feared sleep as she didn't want to miss the call from Charlotte. Held tightly in her grasp was the private cell phone to which only Joseph, Shades and Charlotte had the number. "When I don't have control, my life is unpleasant."

The desire to know more was pressing, but as Vanessa watched Clarisse's eyes flutter closed, she opted to save that conversation for another day. Instead she poured herself a glass of white wine and settled in next to her friend and waited.

An hour or so later, Clarisse was sound asleep and didn't notice her phone lighting up indicating an incoming call. It was Charlotte. Vanessa carefully took the phone and moved across the room to answer, "Hello."

"Your Majesty?"

"No, Charlotte, this is Vanessa."

"Oh, hello ma'am."

"Please, call me Vanessa. How is he?"

"He's awake and demanding to speak with the Queen. Is she alright?" The worry in Charlotte's voice was evident across the line.

"Yes, just sleeping. Give me a moment, I'll wake her. She will want to speak with him as well."

Vanessa gently pressed on the sleeping form, "Clarisse, wake up. It's Charlotte."

Clarisse startled awake, "What?"

The phone was placed in her hand, "Charlotte."

Fully awake now, Clarisse put the phone to her ear, "Charlotte. How is he?"

"Awake and demanding to speak with you. He's worried about you." Charlotte smiled – they were worse than teenagers sometimes.

The Queen laughed, "Of course, he would be. May I speak with him?"

"Here he is."

"Clarisse."

"Oh Joseph, thank God. I have been worried about you."

"And I about you. Charlotte says you're bruised pretty badly."

A solitary tear escaped down her cheek, "Tosh, I'll be fine. You're the one we should be worried about."

"I'll heal. As long as you are safe. I will find the bastard who shot at you and will make him pay, Clarisse. I swear it to you." His words were laced with anger and determination.

"The police are looking, Joseph, and Scott has the entire palace on lockdown. I'm safe. Though…"

"I wish I were there with you too. I'm glad Vanessa is there, though, since you sent Charlotte to babysit me."

Clarisse smiled at his fussing, "You needed her more than I. She isn't babysitting…she's keeping me informed."

Silence filled the space between them until Joseph spoke quietly, "I should let you get some rest."

"I won't rest until you're back in the palace."

"Then I will move heaven and earth to be back to you soon."

"See that you do."

Another pause. "Good night, Clarisse."

"Good night, Joseph."

The line went dead and Clarisse looked up into the eyes of her friend staring intently at her, "What?"

"No, I love you?"

"Apparently he's only capable of uttering the words to me when he believes himself to be dying."

Vanessa laughed, "Well you didn't say them either, my friend."

"I…no I didn't." A faint smile on the worry etched face, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"So how can a girl get something to eat around here or is the Chef on lockdown too?"

Clarisse smiled, "Let me call and see what's on the menu for tonight. I'm not hungry, but I'll have them send up some food for you and tea for myself."

Vanessa's smile faded, "I'll let you get away with that this time, but next meal, I will insist. You need to keep your strength up."

**C/J**

_The next day_

"Either you release me or I'll check myself out, your choice Doc."

"Fine, Joseph. But you must follow my instructions implicitly." Dr. Weston warned but knew his words fell on deaf ears.

"I'm more accustomed to giving orders, Doc."

The old, wise doctor leveled a glare on Joseph that would give the reigning queen a run for her money, "There is one you take orders from and _she_ will listen to me."

Joseph huffed, "Fine, let me go home and I'll be a good boy." He held up three fingers, "Scout's honor."

Doc Weston smiled, knowing it would take a direct order from the Queen herself to get Joseph to do anything he didn't want to do. "I don't need your promises, Joseph, as I'll be checking up on you and the Queen on a regular basis."

His words startled Joseph, "What's wrong with the Queen? Why does she need to see a doctor?"

"The Queen's personal health is protected by doctor-patient confidentiality and not even her head of security can be privy to such details."

"Send me home, Doc. I'll find out for myself." Joseph grumbled.

"I'm signing the papers now, Joseph. I'll make the arrangements so you can go home and watch after your Queen." He walked out of the room and quietly added, "For she would be lost without you."

**C/J**

Clarisse straightened her blouse and slacks for the one hundredth time. "You look beautiful, Clarisse." Vanessa shared, hoping to ease her friend's concerns.

Lifting her arm to tuck the errant strands of her hair behind her ear, she couldn't quite hide the grimace quickly enough. "This is ridiculous, I'm worse than a school girl. I'm thankful you are the only one to see me in such a state."

Vanessa moved in closer to her friend, placing her hand gently on her shoulder and staring at her in their reflections in the mirror. "What's ridiculous is the fact you've refused to see a doctor about your shoulder and," she turned the other woman to face her, "it's ridiculous you think he cares whether there are wrinkles in your clothes. He's going to be so happy to see you, he wouldn't care if you were wearing only a slip." She leaned in to whisper in her ear, "In fact, he would probably prefer it."

A knock on the door saved Clarisse from answering, but the rosy blush that now colored her pale face said more than words ever could. "Come in."

Charlotte stepped in the room, "He's in his suite, ma'am. Doc Weston is with him right now but asked that you join them."

Clarisse nodded, "Yes, of course. Vanessa, would you mind giving me a few minutes and then you can come visit him? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you as well."

"Take your time. I was hoping Charlotte might guide me to the kitchen where we could get some tea."

"Of course, ma'am."

"Vanessa."

"Sorry, long time habit." Charlotte blushed.

Vanessa turned to Clarisse, "You really are lucky. Now go. I'll see you in a bit."

The dark haired woman looped her arm through Charlotte's as if they were best friends and left Clarisse standing alone in her suite. Sighing, she said to no one, "Might as well get this over with." She wasn't certain why she was so nervous, only knew that her stomach had been in knots for the last twenty-four hours knowing Joseph was coming home.

She wanted to see him…touch him…so desperately, but everything felt so different now. She feared it would take a while to get back to the level of comfort they had with each other the night before…well, before everything changed.

_No sense in delaying this any further…just go, Clarisse._

^^C/J^^

"Come in." Doctor Weston's voice filtered through the oak door.

Clarisse stepped inside, "Hello Doctor."

"Your Majesty."

"How is he?"

"He's resting comfortably right now. I had him sedated for the trip over here. He was not pleased. He should be awake in the next fifteen minutes or so." His eyebrows waggled slightly in amusement as he thought of the death glare Joseph had given him when he administered the drug through his I.V.

Clarisse smiled knowingly, "And you thought my being here might contain his wrath some?"

Dr. Weston laughed, "Perhaps. Seeing you will calm him. He's been very worried and unsettled not being able to see with his own eyes that you are okay."

"I've reassured him over the phone."

"Joseph is more of a visual person…he needs to see with his own eyes. As do I." He leveled a stare at her.

"I beg your pardon?" She knew where this was going and that she was only delaying the inevitable, but her primary concern right now was Joseph.

"Let's take a look at the shoulder."

She sighed as she carefully removed the jacket. She had learned over the years arguing with this man was pointless. He could out negotiate, out maneuver, and probably out ranked her by some ancient law she had learned back in primary school.

"Is it bruised?

"A little." She reluctantly admitted.

The stare again. "Fine." Slowly she unbuttoned the blouse, trying not to wince as she removed the silk.

As her shoulder came into view, he uttered words he had never before spoken. "Clarisse!"

She lowered her head, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"I'll be the judge of that." With the gentle hands of a practiced physician, he began to probe the area to determine the extent of the damage.

^^C/J^^

Joseph had made his way to a sitting position on the bed, trying to clear the cobwebs in his head enough to devise a way to use his diplomatic immunity to make the good doc pay for drugging him. Through the fuzziness of his brain he heard a voice…_her _voice. With aggravating slowness, he made his way to the door stopping suddenly when he took in her state of undress.

Her bare skin barely registered though as he saw what had demanded Doc Weston's attention. Clarisse's shoulder was a mottled combination of purple, green and sickening yellow. He remembered Charlotte's statement from earlier that she had suffered some bruises as a result of her sudden impact with the pavement. From the size of the bruising, he would need to educate Charlotte on the definition of "some".

Everything had happened so quickly and his only thought was of getting her out of harm's way. Thinking back, it had been a violent and totally unexpected shove that had pushed her to the ground. Then, because he had been shot, he had been unable to brace himself or his fall and she had suffered the full impact of his body on hers. As he watched her wince in pain as the examination continued, his heart filled with her pain. He wanted to make it better…needed to make it better…would make it better.

He watched as the doctor helped her back into her blouse, allowing her to button it up as he quietly instructed, "You need to put warm compresses on it, heat packs will help too. I'm going to give you some prescription strength pain relievers and I want you to promise me you'll take them."

Joseph waited until her blouse was completely buttoned back up before walking into the room, "If you don't, he'll simply drug you."

"Joseph, good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" The good doctor wasn't even slightly threatened by Josephs' tone.

"Better now that I'm home." His eyes were fixed on Clarisse, drinking in every emotion she was radiating at seeing him again.

Doc started collecting his things and pulling a few items out from a larger duffel bag he also had with him. "These are for you, Joseph. Pain meds to use when it starts to do more than tickle. I'll be back in a few hours to check the dressing and see what else we might need to do for your shoulder." He turned towards Clarisse, "And for you, Your Majesty, some heat compresses that are activated by breaking this seal here along with some pain meds as well. I trust you will both see the other follows my instructions?"

"Yes, Doctor." Both voices chimed in.

He smiled triumphantly. Knowing your patients and their soft spots was a gift that had served him well over the years, especially when it came to his Queen and her head of security. "Thank you. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." He didn't bother to clarify who the "you" was.

Once the door was shut, Joseph's eyes found hers. "Take your shirt off."

"Joseph? What in heaven's name." It certainly wasn't how she expected their first private moment in days to start.

"I want to see for myself."

"It's nothing. I'll be fine. You were the one who was shot."

Joseph pointed to the heat packs and medicine Dr. Weston had left for her. "It's not nothing. Now do you need help?"

She saw the pain in his eyes. No. It wasn't pain. It was guilt. He felt guilty for the bruises she suffered. Her shoulder throbbed from all of the poking and prodding it had just endured. The tears brimmed in her eyes, "Please…"

Together, with one good hand and arm for each of them, they managed to unbutton the shirt again. When the discolored skin came into his view, his breath caught. "I'm alive, Joseph." She reached up with her good arm and gently touched his bandaged shoulder, "We're both alive."

He grabbed her shirt, the heat pack, and their meds and then took her by the hand, "Come on, we have some healing to do."

Once back in his bedroom, he pulled the covers back. "Get in. I'll be right back."

Clarisse hesitated. It was the middle of the day. Other personnel at the palace would want to see Joseph soon. She couldn't be found, half naked in his bed. "I don't think this is a good idea, Joseph."

He came back into the room with a glass of water and her medicine. "Take it. Get into bed." He ordered and then added softly, "Trust me."

His words tore at her heart. Here he was taking care of her when she should be taking care of him. Despite the risk, she couldn't find it in her heart to argue with him over the merits of proper protocol and behavior. She gingerly lowered herself into a sitting position on the bed and took the pills as directed. A few painful movements later, she had found her way under his blankets, waiting for the blissful numbness to overcome her body.

Joseph looked at her in his bed and he knew this was right. He picked up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers. "Charlotte? It's Joe. The Queen and I are reviewing several matters and wish not to be disturbed. Could you see to that, please? Also, ask Shades to put a guard outside my door to make sure no one gets in without clearing it with me first. Understood?"

He hung up the phone a few moments later. "We won't be disturbed."

Despite everything, the Queen had to reassert herself for a few moments. "And you think your orders won't make Charlotte suspicious?"

He broke the seal on the heat packs and moved over to lie next to her on the bed. With extreme gentleness, he lowered the straps of her bra from her shoulders and placed tender kisses along the marred flesh, his tears anointing the bruises. "Do you think Charlotte doesn't already suspect we have feelings for each other?"

A slight moan escaped her lips as Joseph placed the compress on her sensitive skin. It took a few moments, but finally the heat started to seep into the area, bringing the first elements of healing. Then she was able to speak, "Suspecting and knowing are two very different things."

He reached up and took his pills before adjusting his body so he was holding her as much as possible. "Either way, she won't say a word to anyone."

Remembering her words to Vanessa a couple days ago about her implicit trust of Charlotte, she had to agree. As she felt Joseph's good arm slip around her and hold her close, she adjusted her body and snuggled in for as much skin to skin contact as possible. "You're right."

"Now rest, my dear. We'll sort through all of this later. For now, let the healing begin."

tbc


	14. Man to Man

OK C/J fans – here's the next update. It would have been out sooner, but where I originally ended it…well, I feared you all might send the Royal Guard after me to hunt me down and hang me in the courtyard by my toes! LOL

As a reminder, there's only a couple weeks left in the contest. If any of you experienced trouble leaving a comment on the post, the website issue HAS been fixed – so please try again!

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Man to Man

Joseph watched her sleep a few minutes longer before gently extricating himself from her arms. He had missed the heat of her body as he stood next to her, the smell of her perfume, the softness of her skin, and the satin of her lips. He retrieved another heat compress and activated it, placing it gently on her shoulder. She moved slightly in her sleep, drawing in a deep breath. His eyes were drawn to the swell of her breasts as her chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. The moment they both were better…

Reluctantly, he moved to the living room catching a quick glimpse of his bandaged shoulder in the mirror. It throbbed like hell, but he was doing his best not to take much of the pain killers. He needed to be sharp and back to one hundred and ten percent as soon as possible. He was going to find the bastard who shot at his Queen and make him pay.

He was just about to call Shades to ask for the file they had on the perp when his phone buzzed. "Joseph."

The guard outside the door advised the Doctor had returned. He thought of Clarisse asleep in his bed and tried to form a cover story as he instructed the guard to let him in. There could be no plausible reason to keep him out.

"Hello Joseph. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Joseph grumbled.

"I want to take a look at the wound and change your dressing. Another few days and we should be able to leave the dressing off. Where is Her Majesty?"

"Asleep."

"I should check on her too."

Joseph stood up quickly, putting himself between Doc Weston and the door to his bedroom. "Just let her sleep. She's resting comfortably. I checked on her a few minutes ago."

Doc Weston studied him carefully as though weighing his options carefully before speaking. "You can trust me, Joseph. I already know."

His words startled Joseph. Dr. Weston never spoke lightly and he would never make a statement with such potential ramifications without it being the truth. "She told you?"

He shook his head, "She didn't have to. Please, let me check on her and then we'll have a conversation…man to man"

"Does she know you know?" He sounded like a middle schooler, but he couldn't help it. Between the pain and what drugs he had taken, his mind wasn't functioning at one hundred percent.

"Let me ask you something. Do you think she would have removed her blouse earlier, knowing you were in the next room, unless she knew she was in a safe environment to do so?"

Joseph was trying hard to make sense of everything he had just been told. Clarisse was an incredibly private woman and, other than her six month check-ups with the doctor, he wasn't aware of him even being at the palace. They had been so careful to keep their relationship private. How in the hell could the Doc know? He didn't speak, but moved out of his way to allow him passage into his bedroom.

He watched as the doctor gently touched her cheek in an effort to wake her without startling her. I pang of jealousy surged through him as he watched her eyes flutter open and a smile cross her face. His fists clenched as he heard them talk quietly. If the doctor had been surprised that Clarisse's blouse was removed, he made no outward sign. After a few more moments, he saw Clarisse point to her hip on the same side as the shoulder was bruised. Of course, there would be bruising there as well. For the thousandth time since he first saw her injuries, he cursed not only the man responsible for firing the gun, but also himself. If there had been any other way.

Joseph walked away to give them privacy as the doctor began to put another compress on her hip. Besides, the thought of another man touching her…even if it was her doctor…left a bad taste in his mouth.

A few minutes later, the doctor was back in the front room with Joseph. "She's resting comfortably again. Now let's tend to you."

"I'd rather have that man to man talk first."

Doc Weston just smiled patiently, "I'm a multi tasker. I can talk and do this at the same time."

"You certainly seemed to enjoy your conversation with Her Majesty." He hated being jealous, but blamed his lack of control on the pain meds.

"I needed her permission before I shared anything with you."

Joseph's interest perked up, "About what?"

"Our past together. I take Doctor-Patient confidentiality very seriously. I would never betray her. I never have."

Something in his voice calmed Joseph. He knew whatever the Doctor was about to tell him would give him an even greater perspective into her life. The fact that she was willing to have this shared with him moved him on many levels. Though he worried why she wouldn't just tell him herself. "Why can't she tell me?"

The bandage was removed and the same gentle poking and prodding began on Joseph's shoulder just as it had on Clarisse's earlier. "She felt hearing it from me might be easier for you."

"Does she ever think of herself first?" Joseph asked out loud.

Doc Weston chuckled and shook his head, "Not since I've known her."

"So tell me."

Some ointment and a fresh bandage were applied then the older man sat down on the couch and crossed his long legs. "Unlike our Queen, I was very arrogant when I learned the King had chosen me to be personal physician to the incoming princess. I'll never forget the first time I met her. She had come in for a full physical to determine she was physically fit and healthy enough to bear the future heirs to the throne of Genovia. And, of course, that she was pure for the prince."

Joseph tried to not to imagine what all that examination entailed. "I don't think I need these details, Doc."

"Yes, well whereas I was quite full of myself for being given such an honor…the future Queen was both quiet and humble throughout the entire process…"

"Sounds like the woman I know."

"Indeed. When we were done, she thanked me. I told her I would see her in three months for her checkup."

"Three months?"

"The country wanted their heir. It was my job to make sure nothing in the Princess' health delayed that possibility."

"So what happened? So far there's nothing I couldn't have figured out for myself." Joseph was pretty sure the bullet had removed what little patience he had possessed.

"She called to say she couldn't make our appointment and would need to reschedule. Needless to say, I was not pleased. Since I had been appointed by the King, I requested an audience with him and insisted that the Princess keep her appointment. I will never forget what he said to me."

He now had Joseph's attention. Other than knowing King Edward had been a wise and fair ruler Genovia had prospered under, Joseph knew little about him. "What did he say?"

"He looked at me with those intense dark eyes and told me he had chosen me very specifically and my job was to give the Princess the utmost care for her entire being, not just the physical." Doc Weston paused a moment, lost in time. Finally, he spoke again, "He told me he would order the Princess to honor her commitments and expected me to do the same. I think he suspected even then…"

"Suspected what?"

Doc refocused on Joseph's face, his voice sincere as he shared. "Suspected his new daughter-in-law would be the prime target for his son's anger issues."

"Dear God. Why didn't he stop Rupert?"

"Appearances are everything, Joseph. You know that. The Royal family is held to an unbelievable standard and the people want their monarchs to have not even a hint of impropriety. So many backdoor arrangements and other sordid deals are made to protect the illusion of perfection."

"And were you a backdoor arrangement?"

He chuckled, "I suppose I was – though at the time I didn't realize it. In retrospect, I understand and am humbled the King chose me to watch over and protect the future of Genovia."

Joseph ignored the comment he wanted to make that it was his job to do to protect the future of Genovia and had been for quite some time now. Instead, he prompted the Doctor to continue, "So what happened when she showed up for her appointment?"

"She didn't say a word. No apology. No excuse. Nothing. She simply changed into the gown and took her position on the examining table. She must have known it wouldn't take long for me to figure out why she had tried to evade the exam."

The familiar fear and anger clutched at Joseph's chest when he thought of the past Clarisse had endured. "And what did you find?"

"Bruises. On her upper arms and inner thighs."

"Dear God…they had only been together three months at this point, right?"

Dr. Weston nodded. "Finger print size bruises. She had been forcibly restrained."

"What did you say?"

"I asked her if she had been a willing participant. At this point, I had no idea about the anger issues of our future King. I didn't want to judge or assume if they happened to enjoy things a bit rough."

Joseph admired his restraint. He was certain he would have seen the bruises and immediately left to throttle Rupert. "How did she answer?"

A sad smile, "She asked me to define willing."

"She married him so, in part, she thought she had agreed to be treated that way?"

"In part, I suppose. I think it was more her love for Genovia rather than Rupert that made her keep her silence."

"She always has loved them more than anything else." _Or anyone else…_

Doc nodded, "She takes her duty very seriously."

"So what did you do next?"

"I waited for her to get dressed and then I told her should she ever change her mind to let me know and I would serve as a witness. At that point, I wasn't sure what else I could do."

"The abuse worsened, didn't it?" Joseph knew it had since Clarisse had shared some of those details with him.

"Yes. It got much worse after Pierre was born. The King did not appreciate her reticence towards sharing his bed again."

"She told you that?" Joseph wasn't certain how he felt about all of this.

"She told me many things over the years, Joseph…but, it's important you understand the capacity in which she told me."

"Which is?"

"Besides being a licensed physician, I also hold a psychology and counseling degree."

Recognition dawned for Joseph, "The King chose you very specifically…"

"Yes, he wanted her to have someone she could confide in who could be trusted and was equipped to help her through the most difficult times."

Joseph felt moderately better about this revelation. "When did you tell her about your counseling degree?"

"After he gave her a concussion."

"In the shower…." Joseph added.

Doc Weston shrugged, "I never asked for details – only listened to whatever she had wanted to share."

Joseph felt guilty for assuming the worst about their relationship. The Doc truly was a professional. "She was lucky to have you there."

He shook his head, "She would have been luckier if she had not needed me for such things. You should know she never complained…only asked for help in understanding and how best to diffuse his anger."

"Sounds like her." Joseph smiled.

"Yes. Of course, even together she and I were not able to stop him. It wasn't until the one night…"

"The glass…" Joseph finished.

"Yes. The glass. It was horrible, Joseph. It took hours to clean and treat the wounds. Had Rupert not come to me and promised to get help, I would have filed the charges myself. I've never been so angry in my entire life."

"I would have killed him."

Dr. Weston's eyes found Joseph's. "I believe you would have."

"Slowly. Painfully. Completely." Joseph confirmed.

"They would have taken your life in exchange."

Joseph shrugged his shoulders, "My life for hers – that's the deal. Always has been. Always will be."

"I considered trying to poison him a few times. Perhaps not enough to kill him, but enough to make him violently ill so he would feel some of the pain she experienced." Doc Weston admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

Weston smiled ruefully, "There's a reason the physician doesn't get to treat both the Queen and King at the same time."

"Guess there's a reason the monarchy has been around for so long. Self-preservation requires a great deal of thought and cunning."

He laughed, "They have had centuries to learn from past mistakes. Once after a particularly difficult session with her, I almost suggested I give her the drugs to administer to him."

"That's treason."

He nodded, "Yes, it would have been. But she sensed what I was going to say and stopped me before the words could leave my mouth. She reminded me our situation only worked because she believed she could tell me anything without fear of repercussion or retribution. If I voiced aloud my thoughts, everything would change. So, for her, I kept my silence."

Several minutes passed as the information shared settled between the two men, both of whom had been willing to risk treason and death for the woman sleeping in the other room. Finally, Joseph spoke. "So does she still talk to you? Is that how you knew about us…she told you?"

"It was because she no longer needed to talk to me, I knew about you. I can see the trust in her eyes when she looks at you. It doesn't take a psychology degree to understand she had found someone else with whom she could share her burdens."

"She doesn't tell me everything."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I suspect she didn't tell me either. The fact she shared anything with you from her past speaks of a trust that should not be taken lightly, Joseph. And," he leveled a direct stare at Joseph, "should you ever betray that trust…know that I have no issues whatsoever to bring you harm. Until you two marry, I can still treat you which means I have the necessary access."

"What about the whole 'do no harm' pledge you take?" Joseph teased.

"She outranks you, my friend."

"So they keep telling me." Joseph laughed before turning serious. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I'm so glad you were there to offer whatever solace you could for her during those difficult years."

He nodded, "And now I trust you will treat her future with the same care I gave her past."

"With my life."

^^C/J^^

"Joseph?" Clarisse called out as she woke from sleep. At first she was confused with her surroundings, but the rich, dark tones of the room reminded her she was in Joseph's room….in his bed. _Dear God…how long have I been asleep?!_

A moment later, Joseph arrived by her side. "Hey you. Sleep well?"

"How long?"

"Just about an hour. All is quiet in the palace and no one is looking for you at the moment. I suspect Vanessa is responsible in part. Between her and Charlotte, no one else stands a chance. I was thinking you and I would make an appearance at dinner."

"Are you up to facing the masses so soon?" She asked as she reached out and gently brushed her fingers across the new bandage.

"Doc says I should be fine as long as I don't overdo it for a few days."

A slight blush covered her fair skin, "So you and he talked?"

He nodded, "We did."

"And?"

He let his fingers slip through her silken hair, down to cup her cheek. "And though I wish the need for his counseling hadn't been necessary, I'm glad he was there for you."

She smiled and turned her head to kiss his palm, "Are you angry at me for not telling you myself?"

His mouth quirked into a half grin, "No, as usual, you were right. It was better coming from him."

"Good."

Joseph let his hand drift down her throat to the gentle swell. "I shall try very hard to not be jealous of the fact he is another man in your life who regularly gets to see you naked."

Clarisse closed her eyes at Joseph's gentle touch, "It's not the same. He doesn't make me feel like you do…no one else ever has."

Joseph's eyes closed as she took his hand and put it over her heart. The rapid beating filled his palm. "Only three men have ever touched me. Rupert's hands caused fear; Dr. Weston's gave comfort and care; and yours…" She moved his hand lower, guiding it to where he could feel her body's reaction. "And yours make me feel alive and loved."

His lips covered hers in a gentle kiss. He wished they were physically able to make love, but unfortunately neither body was up to the task. Her lips softened under his even as they parted to offer a small alternative to their desired connection.

Clarisse felt his tongue playfully engaging hers. Life affirming pleasure washed over her as Joseph's touch made her feel like the most loved woman in the world. A twinge in her shoulder reminded her how precious and short life could be. Slowly she disengaged from the kiss and smiled, "I love you."

Her words froze his movement. He knew she wanted…needed to hear the words. His eyes found hers. They were looking at him with such love, expectantly waiting. The pain in his shoulder reminded him he had almost lost her. The thought of life without her was just too great. He tried to think of something to say to appease and please her. He couldn't. Instead his lips covered hers again to try to show rather than tell her of his love. He hoped it would work.

She pushed hard against his chest, causing a slight cry of pain from both of them. "Stop. Let me up."

"Clarisse, please." He stopped kissing her but otherwise his body remained in the same position.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, "Are you going to let me up or will you press a physical advantage against me as well?"

He recoiled as if she had slapped him. He wished she would have. "Of course not. I would never do such a thing."

She slipped her blouse on, ignoring the pain radiating through her arm at the jerky movements. "No you would just make love to me without really loving me. Emotional advantage. Physical advantage. I fail to see how one is better than the other."

She picked up her pants, bra and shoes and pushed open the door to the secret passageway. Before disappearing, she turned back to look at him. "Make no mistake, I am grateful for your willingness to sacrifice your life on my behalf. What you fail to realize is that without your heart, my life is nothing but the lifetime of duty to which I've become accustomed. Until you can find it in your heart to tell me you love me, Joseph…do not kiss or touch me again. That pain is far worse on my heart than any bruises or cuts on my body will ever be."

He watched her leave. Dear God…what had he done?

^^C/J^^

It took less than thirty seconds for something inside of Joseph to snap. He couldn't let her leave like this. Carefully opening the door with his good arm, he hurried down the passage way. "Clarisse!" he cried out in a loud whisper.

She didn't answer, but he heard her quiet sobs around the first corner. The sounds tore at the very fabric of his heart. He slowed and took a few deep breaths…he needed to get this right. A few measured steps later, she came into view.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to remember why I can't say the words."

Her eyes flashed, "You did once. Why can't you say them to me again?"

His mind raced…how could he have said those words to her and not remember. He had never known Clarisse to lie – not in negotiations and never in her personal life. She wouldn't lie about something so important. Why couldn't he remember?!

Joseph stepped closer to her, cupping her cheek in his hand. His blue eyes bore into hers. "Whenever I said them couldn't have been the way I wanted to say them to you. You deserve to hear them in the perfect moment. Please, give me a little more time to find the courage to do this right for you."

Clarisse studied him intently. He seemed sincere, yet she couldn't fathom what could be more right than being in his bed…his lips and hands showing her his love. "Courage isn't the absence of fear, Joseph, rather the judgment that something, or someone, is more important than the fear. You have to decide if having a personal and intimate relationship with me is more important than your lifelong fear of saying I love you."

Her eyes bore into his, but she couldn't fathom the expression on his face nor did he say anything in response. Finally, she broke the silence. "I have to go."

Joseph watched her walk away, back into the safety of her suite. Away from him. Away from his fear. Away from his love. Once the door was shut, he whispered. "I love you and will find the courage to tell you…soon."

tbc


	15. Woman to Woman

First, thank you to all of you who entered the contest we've had going on the past few weeks! I used to select the winner from all of the applicants. Congrats to _**LadyJ107** _on winning the contest! I'll be contacting her directly to work out the details of her prize story (which you all will benefit from, of course!). You can still visit my website or find me on Facebook or Twitter – we have sooo much fun there and my Facebook friends/followers get sneak peeks to upcoming chapters as well (Yes, that's right – I'm not above bribery LOL)

OK enough of all that for now – you've been patiently waiting. So without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 15: Woman to Woman

The sound of the door closing behind her echoed loudly through her hurting heart. She had been unduly harsh on him…she was certain. The emotions of the past few days were simply more than she could handle at one time and still be held responsible for every word, move or reaction. Not since suffering so much loss in her life in such a short time had she felt so out of sorts.

She could only imagine what someone might say if they were to see her right now. The proverbial Ice Queen of Genovia standing in her room, tear stained face, bandaged body, half dressed and simply not a clue as to what to do next. The disarray she outwardly presented didn't even begin to compare to the mess her insides were. She wanted Joseph. Needed Joseph. Loved Joseph.

"Clarisse?" Vanessa's voice rang through the suite.

The Queen silently cursed her inactivity. By standing there ruminating on how poorly she was handling everything right now, she was most certainly not presentable. Maybe if she stayed quiet…

"Clarisse!" The door to her bedroom opened slightly to allow Vanessa to scan the area. Clarisse closed her eyes, if it had been anyone but Vanessa she would have ordered them out immediately. Not even Charlotte would be so bold. Of course, the sheik's wife had never been known for her timidity and inability to take no for an answer. It was for these very reasons that Clarisse had found a connection with her and formed a rare friendship. Those reasons also tormented her right now for she knew Vanessa would demand an answer.

"There you are, my friend. I saw Joseph leave his suite without you and…sweet Jesus, Clarisse! What happened?" Vanessa had closed the distance between them and now stood beside her, dark eyes colored with concern and impatience.

Blue eyes found black, silently pleading with her to not press the matter, "I'm truly in no shape to discuss anything right now."

A heavy pause filled the room as two formidable women locked in a silent battle of wills. Finally, Vanessa conceded – but only slightly. "I will run a hot bath for you and let you have some time while I join the others for dinner. When I return, however, we will have a slumber party and girl talk will abound."

Clarisse's face displayed genuine confusion, "Slumber party?"

Vanessa's response was nothing more than a smile as she moved to the bathroom to begin to draw her friend's bath. She was secretly pleased Clarisse followed her into the large room and began to assemble the oil, bath sponge, towels and other necessary items. She covertly watched her as she continued to test the water. It was her hope that Clarisse would continue to confide in her. If she wouldn't, Vanessa would seek answers from Joseph. Before the night was through, one of them would share with her what was going on. She smiled, confident in her ability to get to the truth. "Yes, slumber party. There are snacks, pajamas, very little sleep, and lots of girl talk. Now will you be alright for a bit while I join the others for dinner?"

Clarisse nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

Vanessa smiled, "You would say that if an entire pear crop were falling on your head."

Her comment was rewarded with a small laugh, "Yes, I suppose I would. Please send my regrets to Chef."

"I'll bring food back for you."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you."

Vanessa leveled her best gaze on Clarisse, "Perhaps not desired, but necessary. You have eaten very little over the past several days. I will bring you some food and will hand feed it to you if necessary."

Clarisse summonsed what little energy she had left, "You take many liberties with our friendship, Vanessa. And you take advantage of my weakened state."

The younger woman softened, and gently draped her arms over Clarisse's shoulder careful not to put any weight on the sore side, "Tell me, my friend, if you saw me suffering and in need of a firm tone or direction to put me back on the path to my true self, would you not do the same?"

"Being on the receiving end of such attention is something very unfamiliar to me," Clarisse admitted.

"You've had to be strong for others for so long and have never neglected your duty. Sometimes, though, we need someone to be strong for us – just for a season – until we find our footing again. Who better to do that for us than someone we trust to keep our secrets and their silence?"

"Perhaps."

Vanessa's eyes twinkled as she smiled, "I'll take that for now. Enjoy your bath and I'll be back post haste."

With a quick kiss on her cheek, Vanessa left Clarisse to her thoughts and the daunting task of removing what little clothing she still wore and maneuvering herself into the steaming water. Pride kept her from calling for help. With slow, measured movements she finally sunk into the fragrance filled water. Blissful heat seeped into her tired bones and lavender calmed her troubled spirit.

^^C/J^^

"Have you seen Clarisse?" Joseph asked Vanessa as they began to eat the food placed before them. In Clarisse's absence, everyone had insisted Joseph sit at the head of the table and, protocol dictated, Vanessa sit to his right. Once he answered everyone's initial questions about his welfare, they moved on to other smaller conversations leaving him an opportunity to speak quietly to Vanessa.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what ,Joseph?" Perhaps by not answering his questions, she would get some answers to hers.

"How is she? Did she say anything?"

"She said…and I quote…she is fine."

"And you believed her?"

Vanessa's eyes blazed as she fought to keep her voice low so the others could not hear, "Of course not. She was in no shape to talk, however. I ran a hot bath and left her soaking in the tub. I am hopeful she will unburden herself when I return with soup and tea. Anything you would care to share prior to my departure?"

Joseph stabbed at his pork chop and grumbled, "No."

Brown eyes rolled as she took the last bites of her potatoes, "Are you two always this difficult?"

Something in the exasperated tone of her comment made Joseph smile. He leaned forward, "No, sometimes it's worse."

She returned his smile, "Life is much simpler in Tunisia. Perhaps the two of you should come for a visit again soon."

"Once I find the bastard who tried to kill her, I will make the suggestion. Speaking of Tunisia, how much longer are you going to be able to stay here in Genovia?"

"A few more days. If I'm gone any longer than a week, the Sheik starts to get cranky. Everyone is always pleased for my return."

"You bring him peace…the other half to his soul." Joseph added quietly.

Fathomless brown depths held his gaze as she added quietly, "And you to her. Never forget that, my friend. Without the other half of your soul, you will never find true peace."

"Hey Joe, you two seem pretty serious down there. Care to share with the rest of the class?" Mia intoned from the other end of the table.

Joseph broke the gaze and focused on the young Princess. He noticed, despite her teasing tone, she was worried. Both members of the royal family had been closely guarded and kept secluded in their suites over the past few days in order to provide maximum protection. Other than a few phone calls back and forth and one short visit, Mia hadn't seen much of her Grandmother in the last seventy-two hours. Clarisse had flown Lilly in to visit with Mia which had helped keep the young woman occupied even if she couldn't go outside the palace right now. "Just promising Madame Vanessa I will not stop until I find the person or people responsible for threatening my girls."

Mia's face lit up slightly at his words, "I never doubted you would, Joe. Believe it or not, I miss the Queen lessons and office time with Gramma."

He softened even further, "Soon, Princess, I promise. Life will return to normal at the castle. Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'm heading up the investigation."

"The Doc released you?"

Joe winked at her, "Since when do I let a doctor keep me from taking care of the most important people in my life?"

"Never."

Lilly chimed in, "Shaft is on the case. Won't be long now."

"That's right, never. Thank you, Miss Lilly, for the vote of confidence. I'll see if I can arrange some time for you to spend with your Grandmother if she's up to it tomorrow."

His words caught Mia off guard, "Is something wrong with Gramma?"

Joseph stifled a grunt as Vanessa kicked him under the table and interjected, "Of course not. This whole business has just been very draining. She's very worried about you, but you know how she is – she doesn't like to be too demonstrative."

Mia nodded, accepting Vanessa's words and knowing her grandmother was very private found the explanation very plausible. "Just call my suite, Joe, if I can see her in the morning."

"Of course, Princess."

Vanessa folded her napkin and placed it on her plate. "If everyone will excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room for the evening after securing some tea and soup for Her Majesty."

"Please tell Gramma I love and miss her. Lilly would like to stop by in the morning before she has to leave to return to college tomorrow evening too."

"Of course, I'll be happy to tell her, Princess. Good night, everyone."

With one final look towards Joseph, Vanessa made her way to the kitchen to pick up the requisite tray and make her way to her friend.

^^C/J^^

Clarisse heard a soft knock on her bedroom door and sighed, "Come in."

Vanessa entered the darkened room with a tray, "How are you, my friend? Did the bath help?"

Touching the lamp next to her bed provided a small amount of illumination, "Yes, a little. My muscles don't feel as sore."

She handed a cup of soup to her friend, "And your heart?"

The spoon swirled in the soup, Clarisse seemingly fascinated with the noodles' circular motion, "Will heal."

Vanessa set the tea service on the nightstand within reach and then sat on the edge of the bed. "May I tell you a story?"

Momentary relief flooded Clarisse's veins when Vanessa didn't start asking questions right away. Questions she wasn't certain she wanted to answer. She took a spoonful of her soup and swallowed, enjoying the rich, savory broth as it slid down her throat to fill her very empty stomach. "Of course."

Taking the affirmation as an invitation to get more comfortable, Vanessa propped herself against the headboard, pulling her knees to her chest – the long, dark hair pulled to the side. "I fell in love with the Sheik when I was a teenager. He was several years my senior, but the first time I met him I knew he was the one for me."

Clarisse smiled, "Love at first sight. I've heard of such a wonderful thing."

Slender fingers ran through the long dark waves of hair, "Not a wonderful thing when your love isn't possible…forbidden even."

The older woman stopped eating her soup, her attention fully on the younger, "Forbidden? I don't understand."

"The Sheik and I come from two different worlds. I was little more than a peasant girl while he grew up in the most lavish and privileged of circumstances."

The half empty bowl settled on the nightstand, Clarisse gestured towards the cup on Vanessa's side, "Would you be so kind to pass my tea, please? And, I had no idea about the difference in your backgrounds. Please, tell me more."

"Our paths crossed for the first time when I was eighteen. It was his twenty-fifth birthday and I was serving food and drinks at his party. The entire country was excited as they knew his father would be turning over control to him in the next year or two and the time had come for him to pick a wife. He had been dating women in the same social class as he for many years, but never anyone serious. His father had insisted he needed a good woman by his side."

"So if he didn't find a wife, he wouldn't take his father's place?" Clarisse was sufficiently distracted from her current troubles as she soaked in someone else's journey through life.

Vanessa's laugh was a deep throaty chuckle, "Nothing so serious as that, there are no antiquated laws demanding someone be wed in order to be fit to rule. His father believed the right woman by his side would temper and ground him thereby making him a better ruler."

Something in the back of Clarisse's mind triggered, but the focus on Vanessa's story took precedence so she ignored the scampering thought, "Please, continue."

"My hands were shaking terribly when I brought the bottle of wine to his table to refill his glass. He covered my hand with his to help steady it as I poured. Thankfully he had put a hand on the bottom as well or I would have dropped the entire bottle on his lap. Once the glass was full, he relinquished his hold as we made eye contact. I saw the darkest depths of night in his eyes and knew I could be lost wandering in those beautiful orbs for a thousand years and still not fully understand the man underneath the robes of power."

"So what happened?" Tea was set aside and Clarisse's focus was completely on Vanessa and her story.

"For a while, nothing. I went back to my life and he to his. I had no idea at the time, but he was using his resources to find out who I was, where I lived and if I was promised to anyone."

"You have arranged marriages in Tunisia?"

"Only in the poorest sections, families make the arrangements to help secure an improvement in their financial futures."

"Were you promised to anyone?"

"Papa was in negotiations with another family when the Sheik showed up at our door."

"And?" Clarisse felt almost a childlike anticipation for the story, even though she knew the ending.

Vanessa chuckled, "And, he was very convincing…for Papa at least."

Clarisse's eyes widened in surprise "You played hard to get?"

"Of course," she winked. "He had to prove he was more worthy of my love then the forty year old man Papa had been negotiating with for my hand."

Despite the emotionally draining day, Clarisse found herself laughing. "Oh I can just see you making him work for every morsel of your attention and affection."

Vanessa's laughter joined hers, "It was rather fun as he was quite smitten with me. Of course, I was equally taken with him, but didn't want to make it too easy for him."

"So how long did you make him suffer?"

"Three years. We wed just after my twenty-first birthday."

"I'm certain you made a beautiful bride."

Vanessa blushed at the praise, "His love made me beautiful. He loved everything about me – the good, the bad, and even my fiery temper."

"You? Temper? Shut up!"

The two women clutched their stomachs as the laughter filled the room. Clarisse felt better than she had felt in days. The loneliness, the turmoil, the pain all dimmed slightly as laughter washed over the raw nerves. After a moment, she finally found her voice, "Thank you, my dear friend, for making me laugh again. It has been too long."

Vanessa squeezed her hand, "That's what friends are for."

"These last few days would have been unbearable without you here." Her eyes found the younger woman's and held them intently. "I'm very fortunate to have you in my life."

A slight smile broke the seriousness of the moment, "You successfully negotiated with my husband and put him in his place. I knew right then we were a match made in heaven."

Clarisse blushed as she remembered her dealings with the sheik and some of their more frank conversations. She also remembered her time with Joseph in the tent afterwards deepening the blush a couple more shades of red.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Vanessa asked softly.

A sad smile, "He is never very far from my thoughts…especially these days."

"Do you want to tell me about what happened?"

"The story is not as happy as the one you shared, I fear. I did as you suggested. I told him I loved him."

Vanessa sighed, knowing what must have happened next. "He does love you, Clarisse."

"I know."

"Tell me why the words are so important to you."

Clarisse looked away, her gaze directed on the door on the opposite side of the room but, in reality, the focus was completely inward. "My relationship with Rupert was…complicated."

"Did you love him?"

A slight shake of the blonde head, "No. In the last few years of his life we formed a friendship of sorts. I developed a fondness for him, but love didn't seem to be in the cards."

"He didn't love you?" Vanessa's voice registered a slight shock.

"Unlike in Tunisia, arranged marriages are reserved typically for the more wealthy classes here in Genovia. A way for the wealthy to ensure retention of power and gain prestige."

"So your partner was chosen for you?"

Clarisse heard sadness, rather than pity in Vanessa's voice, "Yes. I was fifteen when my family was contacted with the offer. My father received a seat in parliament and, of course, my parents would be provided for as their daughter was to be future Queen of Genovia. I never dated anyone and, at age eighteen, Rupert and I were wed."

Vanessa repeated her earlier question, "Did he love you?"

A long, slow exhale filled the quietness of the room, the earlier frivolity seemingly a lifetime away now. "No. Rupert loved power and control. I was merely one more object he sought to own, possess and control."

"Now I understand." Vanessa offered quietly.

"Understand what exactly?"

"Your need for control. Earlier you told me when you didn't have control, your life wasn't pleasant. I'm guessing your marriage to Rupert was not a fairytale romance from a Prince Charming."

"Try everything Disney is not. No Prince Charming. No rescues from a life of suffering. No happily ever after."

Even in the dim lighting, Vanessa could see the haunted look in Clarisse's eyes as she spoke. She decided to not press for further details about the nightmare of her life until the King died, "And when you met Joseph?"

The faintest of smiles appeared on Clarisse's solemn face, the dullness in her eyes replaced with a small light, "It's silly, really."

"I just shared how I almost poured wine on the Sheik the first time I met him. Do you really think I'm going to tease you?"

Clarisse chuckled, "I think you and Joseph are the only ones who would ever 'tease' the Queen. Mia occasionally sasses, but never teases."

"I would never tease the Queen, but I think Clarisse enjoys a good laugh and being treated as a normal person from time to time."

"That she does, my friend. Thank you."

"So, inquiring minds want to know. Spill Clarisse!" Vanessa couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched her friend's reaction.

"Very well. It wasn't love at first sight, but there has always been something…"

"When did you realize you loved him?"

Clarisse considered her question, "I don't think there was one defining moment, more of a realization he was more to me than an employee…someone I enjoyed spending time with on a personal level. Someone I could be…just me with."

"Sounds beautiful."

"Complicated, but beautiful. The dual nature of our relationship keeps things, shall we say interesting."

"Yes, I picked up on that little detail fairly quickly. You still haven't answered my original question."

_She is as relentless as Joseph! _Clarisse turned to make eye contact with her friend, "As Queen, I have devoted my life to duty. Sacrificed the greater part of my years and happiness for the love of my country and what they needed. Now, as I prepare to face the rest of my life, I have found someone with whom I truly want to share those years – not someone to whom I'm bound by duty. I love him and, as a normal person, I simply want to hear someone utter those three words to me and mean it with their entire being. I know it's selfish, unreasonable, and petty but necessary for a heart that has endured far more than any one person should be asked to give in a lifetime."

Vanessa moved over and pulled Clarisse in a hug, "Not selfish, unreasonable or petty…" she whispered.

Clarisse enjoyed the quiet support and let herself be surrounded by love and friendship for a few moments longer before slowly pulling away, "Thank you, Vanessa. You are a treasured friend."

The younger woman smiled, "As are you. Woman to woman?"

"Woman to woman, what?"

"I think he's going to say those words to you soon. And…" her eyes sparkled, "Something tells me he will do it with a grand romantic gesture as well. The kind they write stories about."

Her words made Clarisse's heart yearn for such a time, but her mind cautioned her against such hope. "I wish I shared your confidence."

Dark eyes twinkled in the dim light, "I'll make you a bet."

"What kind of bet?" The younger woman's enthusiasm made Clarisse a bit nervous at what she might require as payment.

"If Mr. Romero says he loves you in the next thirty days, you send me a bolt of the finest Genovian lace. If he doesn't, I'll send you the most decadent wine and chocolate our country has to offer so you can properly console yourself."

Clarisse lifted her right hand to shake Vanessa's, "You, m'lady, have a deal."

"I'm looking forward to having all manner of attire designed with the finest Genovia has to offer." Her voice beamed with confidence as she slid out of the bed. "Now, time for you to get some rest. Lilly and Mia want to stop by in the morning."

"Is Amelia faring well?" Guilt surfaced as Clarisse realized she had left Mia to handle all of this mostly by herself.

"Stop, Clarisse."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can see the guilt coloring your features even in the dim light. You don't have to do this all by yourself. You have people all around you wanting to lighten your burden and see you happy. You flew Lilly in and she has been just what Mia needed – a little dose of real in a very surreal circumstance. Charlotte and Shades have been there for her. She misses you and has been worried about you, but she is resilient as well. Have faith in your granddaughter and future queen."

Clarisse smiled once Vanessa's tirade came to an end. Only from Joseph would she tolerate such lecturing…well, apparently Vanessa and Joseph. "Are you quite finished, mother?"

Vanessa chuckled, "As soon as I tuck you in." She walked over and pulled the covers over Clarisse before touching the lamp to fill the room with darkness. "Sleep well, my friend."

^^C/J^^

_Three days later_

"You'll call when you land?" Clarisse asked Vanessa as they stood at the door of the palace. Clarisse had wanted to see Vanessa off at the airport, but both Joseph and Shades had vetoed the idea.

"Of course. You promise to call often to keep me posted on how Joseph's investigation is going?"

"Provided he tells me. I've barely seen him since he started the investigation two days ago."

^^_2 days ago^^_

"_I'm leaving Shades in charge while I investigate. He will keep you safe." Joseph advised as he stood stoically by the door to her suite._

_Clarisse's eyes searched his, hoping for a glimmer of emotion – something to say he had reconsidered and was ready to share his love openly…with her at least. "It's not my safety I fear, Joseph. It is yours."_

_She saw a slight softening in his stance and gaze, but quickly hid it. "This is one assignment I must finish Clarisse. It is important for…well, for many reasons."_

_For at least the hundredth time since she left his bed, she cursed herself for the self-imposed moratorium on touching and kissing. She missed him. The sooner he found the person or persons responsible, the sooner they could start repairing their relationship. "Please be careful…well, for many reasons."_

_Blue eyes smoldered with intensity. Clarisse felt the weight of emotional tension surrounding her, pressing against her lungs making it difficult to breathe. His gaze conveyed so much, telling her what he could not bring himself to say…not yet at least. Soon, she prayed. If not, she would seek him out and recant her previous edicts. Now that she had experienced the warmth of his touch and the exhilaration of his kiss, the thought of living without such comforts seemed far too great to bear. "You'll keep me informed?"_

"_As time permits, of course."_

"_Be safe."_

"_Yes."_

"Which must mean he is very close to uncovering the truth. He's safe?" Vanessa tried to reassure her friend.

"He somehow sends a signal to Scott at regular, pre-agreed upon intervals. I am unsure of the technology involved…just trust that Scott would inform me if anything were amiss."

"Very lucky indeed, my friend. Now hug me one more time before I must leave. Call if you need me to return. I look forward to your next visit to Tunisia as well – once all of this madness is behind you."

"A vacation sounds wonderful about now." Clarisse admitted with a small smile.

"I also look forward to receiving that bolt of Genovia's finest lace." Vanessa winked as she pulled Clarisse into a final hug, trying hard not to let the tears gathering in her eyes to show. There had been enough tears. She silently prayed for some happiness for her friend very soon.

The two women pulled apart, reluctant to leave each other. Finally, Clarisse spoke, "Safe travels, dear."

Turning away, Clarisse made her way back to the office. No better way to deal with the uncertainty in her life than to focus on what was routine. Paperwork was a constant and, today, she found comfort in the constant as it served as a suitable distraction to the turmoil going on in every other aspect of her life.

_Three days later – 11:34 pm_

The dying fire provided little light for the two women sitting quietly on the sofa. Neither had spoken since taking their position over an hour ago, both waiting for word. The minutes slowly ticked away – marked by the sound of the grandfather clock relentlessly doing the duty to which it was assigned.

Finally, the vibration of a phone reverberated loudly, echoing into their hearts, filling them with a myriad of emotions…would elation or terror be given reign? Slim fingers, slightly trembling pushed the button necessary to stop the buzzing. "Charlotte here."

Clarisse watched the young woman's face as she listened intently. It frustrated her that Charlotte received the call, but a part of her understood. If something had gone wrong… She didn't want to be responsible for holding it together if the mission had not gone as planned. A few moments later, the phone call ended. "They have the man in custody. Joseph is questioning him now at the police station. Shades is on his way back to the palace."

The cool comfort of relief washed over Clarisse's raw nerves…finally the nightmare was coming to an end. Her heart rate slowed to a more acceptable level. Joseph had succeeded and soon they would have the answers they needed to put this gut wrenching chapter in her reign behind them. Generally those vying for the throne employed more diplomatic, back-door channels to usurp the power away from those who weren't watching closely. The Renaldi family had been diligent and protected their rule for generations now. It had been decades since violence and a physical attack had been made on a member of the royal family. "Go greet him, Charlotte. Send my congratulations and thanks for a job well done, please."

Charlotte hesitated, "But your Majesty…I am happy to wait here with you until Joseph returns."

Clarisse turned to her faithful assistant and friend. While her relationship with Charlotte was different than the one she shared with Vanessa, her friendship meant just as much to her. "Nonsense, I'll be fine. Please ask Scott to have Joseph see me when he arrives back at the palace – regardless of the hour."

Charlotte nodded, "Yes ma'am, I'll see to it. Thank you for letting me wait with you."

Clarisse smiled, "It seemed pointless for us to sit alone when we were both worried. I felt better with you here."

With a final nod, Charlotte left Clarisse to continue the vigil. Fortunately, Clarisse had grown very adept at the arduous task of waiting…

_2:30 a.m._

Joseph gently shook Clarisse. He hated to wake her but her instructions had been very explicit. "Clarisse?"

Heavy eyelids struggled to open, "Joseph. You're home."

"Yes. I'm sorry to wake you."

She slid her body back up to a sitting position and patted the space next to her on the couch, "Nonsense, I would have been disappointed and worried had I woken in the morning and you hadn't been here. How are you?" She took in the dark circles and deep lines around his eyes, lifting her hand to cup his cheek – desperately needing proof he was here – with her now.

Joseph's eyes closed at the gentle touch. He had almost forgotten how wonderful the heat of her palm felt against his cheek. He had been such a fool. Life was too short to waste it by letting the past have too much presence in the day to day activities of your life, especially when it came to matters of the heart. "I'm better now that I'm here feeling the warmth of your hand on my cheek."

She held it there for a few more moments, enjoying the stubble from his beard against the soft skin. There was so much to say, but first she needed to know. She lowered her hand and clasped his in hers, "So tell me."

"It can wait till morning," he whispered.

"Please, Joseph. I need to know." _She didn't know how others felt, but WHY someone had wanted to kill her felt direly important to know._

A slow exhale, "As you wish. The man's name was Jerome Kingsley."

"Kingsley…why does that name sound like one I have heard in the past?" Clarisse's tired mind shrugged off the lethargy and began to actively work.

"Because he married one of the other women who had been consider as a candidate for Rupert's wife."

Her eyes widened, "Dear God…Bettina Helmsworth. She was next in line as a potential bride. Had my family not reached an agreement with King Edward."

Joseph nodded. "Apparently Ms. Helmsworth has never quite gotten over the fact you were chosen above her."

"I'm sorry. I don't follow."

"Bitterness is a seed that, if left untreated, can grow like a cancer in your soul until nothing else matters but ending whatever or, in this case, whoever you believe planted the seed. She blamed you that her life didn't turn out the way she wanted. While Lord Kingsley had wealth and power…"

Realization dawned, "He wasn't future King."

"Exactly. After a lifetime of living in the King's shadow, Mr. Kingsley was desperate. He thought after Rupert died, Bettina would finally let go and love him. But…"

"But I became the sole ruler of Genovia."

Joseph smiled, "Right again, my dear." His eyes quickly found hers at the slight slip. They hadn't used endearments towards each other for over a week, but it had felt right. Seeing no negative reaction, he continued. "Genovia prospered under your rule, despite the adversity in your personal life with the loss of your son. Her hate of you reached new heights. Mr. Kingsley begged her to let it go and to love him. She demanded he end the Renaldi reign." Joseph tried to spare Clarisse the full realization of the woman's intent. As Clarisse continued, he realized she was too perceptive not to figure it out. He sighed as he waited for the full truth to surface.

"Surely she realized even with my death, Amelia would assume the rule. And, even if she didn't, another family would be next in line to assume the throne. Neither Bettina's family nor Mr. Kingsley's family is in line."

He just held her gaze and waited.

"Dear God…so this was entirely personal."

"Exactly."

"She didn't care about power or the throne at this point. She just wanted me dead."

He nodded. No point in restating the obvious.

Clarisse sank back into the cushions trying to absorb the full meaning of everything she had just been told. "What will happen to him?"

"The police are sorting everything out, but my guess is the rest of his life in prison. Unless they put him on suicide watch, I suspect he won't remain alive for very long. Mrs. Kingsley will either be banished from Genovia or imprisoned herself. Wanting the ruling queen dead is treason."

She nodded and processed everything she had been told. Her hand continued to hold Joseph's tightly. Finally, after several minutes, she spoke quietly. "It's ironic."

"What's that?" Fatigue was pulling hard at Joseph. It had been a long week with many sleepless nights. The insomnia more due to the look on Clarisse's face when she left his bed rather than on trying to catch an attempted killer. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on the sofa with Clarisse and sleep for twelve hours straight.

"She spent her life with a man who loved her beyond measure – even willing to kill for her love, and craved the power of the throne. I spent mine with a man who seemed to love only the power the throne afforded him and loved me only for what I represented to him…one more possession to use as he saw fit. We wanted each other's lives. Well, she wanted what she thought my life was."

"Jealousy and bitterness cloud our judgment."

"Indeed."

"Can you get away for a few days?" Joseph asked quietly. "Before you resume all of your normal duties – now that the threat has been removed?"

Clarisse's heart sped up, pounding in the walls of her chest…echoing, she was certain, throughout the corridors. "I might be able to sneak away for a day, maybe two." The night was implied. "Why?"

This time his hand cupped her cheek, the thumb slowly slipping across the satin lips he had missed kissing, "Because…I think it's time we talked."

tbc


	16. Forever

Thank you all for your patience - I've truly appreciated it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Forever

The rhythmic motion of the windshield wipers added to the serenity of the afternoon. Gentle rain falling as far as the eye could see washing away the dustiness of life, making everything new again.

A fresh start.

She squeezed Joseph's hand gently enjoying the comforting reassurance of his grip. After wrapping up a few details, followed by a brief press conference to discuss the Kingsley treason issue, Joseph had whisked her off from her duty with a twenty-four hour pass. Charlotte had promised to delay any potential meetings for one more day to give the Queen a little time out of the palace before her regular duties resumed. Shades had promised to take the Princess and Charlotte out for the day so they could enjoy some freedom as well.

Truthfully, she had no idea what Joseph wanted to talk to her about. A small part of her hoped he would finally share his heart with her, but regardless, she had already decided life was too precious to waste one more moment on a technicality. She knew he loved her and, for now, that was all that mattered. She wanted to feel his arms around her, his lips anointing her skin…his body one with hers.

A slight shiver swept across her at the mere thought of such mind-altering, breath catching, and blood heating pleasure. She couldn't imagine the act of making love being any better than what she had experienced with Joseph. Even knowing he had more to offer – more to give her physically than she was ready for right now … even knowing that, he was still more than she could ever want or need.

"You alright?" Joseph asked quietly as his thumb traced small circles on the back of her hand. "I can turn the air down if you're cold."

She shook her head gently, "Not cold, but thank you."

He smiled, "Let me know if you change your mind. We should be arriving in about fifteen minutes."

Clarisse checked her surroundings. They weren't far from the winter palace. The thought of spending her one night away from duty at another palace saddened her a bit, but she consoled herself with the thought of spending it with Joseph. Hopefully, most of the staff would not be there as privacy was harder to come by in her life than free time. Knowing their destination, Clarisse closed her eyes and concentrated on the light tapping of rain against the roof of the car, lulling her into a sense of peace and contentment.

Joseph watched out of the corner of his eye, satisfied she was relaxed and enjoying the drive. He had rehearsed what he was going to say, how he was going to say it and when he was going to say it at least a thousand times in his head. He was still nervous about his past coming back to haunt him, but Clarisse had been so brave in facing many of the demons of her past – who was he to lack courage? He was older, wiser and stronger now than he had been when Alexandra's life had been threatened. Though unable to protect her, he had been protecting Clarisse's body for years – successfully. Now it was time to protect her heart. Time to let her hear the words her heart deserved to hear. Time to let her know she was the person with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

"Joseph?" Her soft, melodious voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You just drove by the palace."

His smile widened, excited he was still able to surprise her from time to time, "Yes, I did."

"We're not staying at the palace?"

"Not unless your heart is set on it. I had somewhere else in mind."

Her smile brightened the interior of the Jaguar, lighting his soul and warming his spirit.

"I don't mind at all."

A few minutes later, he pulled up to a small cabin, set at the front of a meadow filled with purple, gold and red wild flowers. A large weeping willow with a hammock swinging lazily in the breeze marked the corner of the property. Beyond the meadow, a stately tree line representing the beginning of the forest provided a natural barrier for the castle. From where they were parked, Clarisse could see the structure off in the distance. "What is this place?"

Joseph's eyes twinkled, "This is where security hangs out when they're not on duty while you or any other member of the royal family is at the palace."

Clarisse laughed, "I supposed I should be ashamed I was neither aware of this structure nor where security stayed in their down time."

"I'm pretty sure the Queen is not expected to be bothered with such details. She entrusts her head of security to handle such matters."

"He is a rather trustworthy and reliable man. And," she leaned over as if to share a secret with him, "rather handsome as well."

Unable to resist her being so close, but still wanting to respect at least in spirit the boundaries she had established, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "And an amazing kisser."

Clarisse blushed but didn't pull away, "If the rumors are to be believed."

"Only one way to find out."

Her eyes locked with his, conveying so much without the obstruction of words. Words which so often got in the way. After several moments, she pulled away with a small smile, "Perhaps I shall have to test that rumor very soon."

His hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing across her soft, full lips. "I look forward to the challenge."

With his words, the heavens opened and the gentle rain became more of a downpour. "Let me take our things inside and I'll come back with an umbrella for you. Just wait here."

Joseph slipped out of the Jag and quickly retrieved their luggage from the trunk. A few quick steps later, he was inside. He dropped the bags by the door, grabbing an umbrella and the red rose he had brought to surprise her. Rain be damned, he wasn't letting a little water ruin his plans.

Once back outside, he jogged over to the car and opened the door, holding the rose out for her to see. The passenger seat was empty...only Clarisse's sandals remained.

Fear washed over him faster than the rain beating down on his head. Where could she have gone? "Clarisse?"

No answer.

He straightened up and shut the door. His eyes began to scan the area, "Clarisse!"

The frantic beating of his heart pounded so hard against his chest, he feared his ribs might break. The rain made it hard to see clearly, but finally he made out what appeared to be a person walking through the meadow. His feet took over for his mind and began propelling him towards the figure. As he drew closer, he stopped abruptly.

There, in the middle of wildflowers up to her waist, stood the love of his life. Head upturned, smiling as the rain caressed every inch of exposed skin. He distinctly remembered a day in the not too distant past that changed their relationship forever…a day where rain played such an important part.

_His eyes registered disbelief as he saw his Queen…his friend…his Clarisse slowly twirling, face upturned and smiling, in the pouring rain. It was as if his earlier fantasy about her wet clothes clinging seductively to her body was coming to life right here in front of him. She looked carefree…and young._

Joseph smiled. She definitely had a thing for standing in the rain. Maybe there was a story behind that as well that she would tell him some day. Just as that day had changed their relationship, he knew today would hold similar impact. Taking the steps necessary to bring him within range, he lifted the red rose and let it slide along her cheek.

At the gesture, she lowered her head to meet his eyes. "Joseph, it's beautiful." She took the flower from his outstretched hand.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for joining me. I confess a certain fondness for a good rainstorm."

Joseph chuckled, "I've noticed."

Clarisse started to move closer. Joseph sensed by the desire-filled look in her eyes exactly what her intentions were. He put his arm out to stop her before she got too close. "Clarisse."

She stopped short, surprised by his actions. Being in his arms, kissing him in the rain felt like the most natural thing in the world. "Yes?"

"I love you. More than my fear of the past – more than my worry about the future – more than life itself. From the first time I laid eyes on you, there was never anyone else…nor will there ever be, anyone else for me."

Her heart soared at his words as her tears of joy mixed with the rain streaming down her face. She erased the distance between them and pulled his body close as her lips claimed possession and connected them physically. She melted into his embrace as his arms surrounded her, eliminating any remaining space. The world around them faded away. Clarisse could no longer feel the rain, only the warmth of Joseph's hands sliding up and down her back as his tongue slid into her welcoming mouth. Bodies swaying to a song only heard deep within their souls. Intoxicating, heady desire swept over her filling her with a need only Joseph could fill.

Pulling away just enough to speak, "I love you as I have loved no other. Make love to me, please."

Joseph took her hand and led her to the cabin. Once inside, the cool air of the cabin washed over her damp skin leaving a chill in its wake. Perhaps one day she would learn not to play in the rain. Thinking of the simple pleasure the rain brought her, she decided the resulting chill was worth it.

The interior of the cabin was simple and comforting. The main level consisted of one large room. To the left, a large fireplace with a stone hearth provided the focal point of the room. Two recliners sat an angle in front of the fire. Off to the right, a small kitchen area with a table and two chairs. The left corner of the room, hosted a book shelf and a ladder leading up the upstairs loft which appeared to host three twin beds. The back right corner finished the necessities for a living space with a queen size bed and nightstand.

"I'm going to build a fire. Why don't you get out of your wet clothes? My robe is hanging on a hook next to the bed at the back of the room."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

Joseph set about getting some wood onto the fire and warming up the room. Even though it was technically summer, because of the protection of the trees, the proximity of the ocean and the altitude of their location, the air was always a bit cooler. The cabin also tended to stay cooler than the outside until the temperatures had been in the upper eighties for many days in a row. Once the fire caught, he peeled off his wet clothes and carefully laid them on the hearth to dry. His boxers would dry quickly with the heat from the fire.

He steadfastly refused the temptation to turn around and catch a glimpse of Clarisse changing. _Patience old man. You have all night. _His breath caught slightly as he felt her soft curves pressing against his back as her arms surrounded him.

"Mmmm, the fire feels lovely. Thank you."

"You feel lovely," he added as his hands captured hers and held her close.

"I've missed you." She admitted before freeing her hands to slide over the muscled expanse of his chest, "Missed this."

He turned in her embrace, crushing her body to his as he buried his face in her neck, "I'm sorry I was such a fool robbing us of this for the past few weeks."

Clarisse turned her head until she dislodged him slightly and placed gentle kisses along his cheek, "We both made mistakes. My pride and stubbornness kept me from accepting what my heart knew to be true even if my ears demanded to hear the sound."

Joseph's hands began to work on the knot of the belt on the robe until his hands could slip inside to the bare skin underneath. "I want to kiss and then make up."

Her breath caught as his hands slid up her ribcage to cup her breasts, "Make up….make out…make love….as long as it involves you and I together, I'm ready."

As his hands began to worship the woman standing in front of him, he couldn't help but think he had been a fool regardless of what she said. He would spend a lifetime telling her how much he loved her in order to make it up to her. But first, he had another debt to repay. Sliding his hands around her body and lower to cup the luscious bottom he had spent many years admiring from a few steps behind, his mouth found hers again.

Soft lips. A yielding body. Sounds of pleasure.

All served to drive him to a level of distraction and need never before experienced. He wanted desperately to return the gift she had given him. He pulled back slightly, immediately missing the connection, "Let me pleasure you."

Clarisse's sapphire eyes, hooded with desire, momentarily clouded with confusion. "You always do, my love."

Joseph graced her with a small smile as he opened her robe the rest of the way and gently guided her to a sitting position on the recliner. His eyes drank in the sight of her creamy flesh revealed against the darkness of the robe and fabric of the chair. Her eyes still held a hint of confusion, but desire and lust were quickly gaining prominence in the dark orbs. Before he lost his focus and swept her off her feet and to his bed, he retrieved a couple pillows from the other chair and tossed them on the floor in front of her.

Kneeling down, he placed tender kisses on her knees and thighs before lifting one leg and draping it across the arm of the chair. Because she had been dancing since she could walk, her legs were lean, tone and possessed a surprising strength under the satin covering. For several minutes he explored her inner thigh with his mouth while his hands continued to caress, alternating between light feathery touches to increasing pressure.

Once he believed sufficient attention had been given to the right side, he lifted the left leg and draped it over the other arm and began to repeat his efforts. He could hear her breath grow shallow as she realized his intent. Her fingertips lightly grazed over his smooth pate or his shoulder…wherever she could reach as he worshiped her body.

Her scent and the desire to taste her overwhelmed him. It was a gift he had rarely given, but the thought of touching her in such an intimate way filled every pore of his being and he knew the experience would be one he would never forget. "Clarisse?"

The deep timbre of his voice washed over her body like a gentle wave lapping at her sun-kissed flesh warming her entire being, "Yes?"

"I will never forget the day you demonstrated your love for me with your amazing lips and mouth. Allow me to return the favor?"

The heat from the fire paled in comparison to the flames of desire licking at each nerve ending in her body as Joseph made his request. She was nervous, but the look of pure love in Joseph's eyes convinced her it was worth the risk. She nodded her head slightly before leaning her head back and closing her eyes, preparing to focus on nothing but Joseph's touch.

Clarisse felt surrounded by love. Her Joseph had not only told her the words she desperately wanted…needed to hear, but he did so with his entire heart. And now, he was prepared to show her that love in a most intimate way. The warm air of the cabin along with Joseph's soft touch sent another shiver of pleasure throughout her body. As he increased his efforts, she moaned into the stormy afternoon air, "Merde, Joseph…"

Those words were the last coherent ones she spoke as Joseph proceeded to repay her for her kindness from months ago until she could no longer convince her mind to try to keep up. She simply turned herself over to his love and enjoyed everything this moment had to offer.

Ready to take her over the edge and hear her cries of pleasure, he lifted his head and called quietly, "Clarisse? Open your eyes."

With considerable effort, Clarisse took a few deep breaths to slow her breath and heart rate to a level where she could hear whatever Joseph wanted to say. Her eyes, hooded and heavy with desire, allowed her the smallest window with which to look at him, "Yes?"

"I can see forever in those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I love you."

A brilliant smile fought through the heavy fog of need covering her body, "I love you too."

Moments later, he smiled against her body as her cries filled his ears with the sweetest of sounds. Clarisse losing it was truly a sight to behold. He could actually feel the blood racing through her body as her heart pounded wildly to keep up with the sensations. Gently kissing each thigh, he slowly lowered her legs until they were in a normal position on the chair, his head resting on her lap.

Clarisse caressed his fringe of hair and toyed with the earring she had always loved, "Thank you my dear. That was…incredible."

"You're welcome. Thank you for such a beautiful gift."

"I'm feeling in a rather giving mood. How about you show me which bed is yours?" Clarisse's voice was decidedly husky.

Joseph's desire skyrocketed in response to the smooth, soft undertones in her voice. God, this woman could drive him to distraction. With considerable effort, he pushed his body to a standing position and extended his hand to hers. They were both a bit unsteady. He, from being on his knees for an extended period of time; and she, from the rubbery consistency of her legs after Joseph's unrelenting touch.

Together they made their way to the back of the room. "So the big bed is yours." Clarisse teased.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes, it's good to be boss."

As she slid onto the bed, pulling his body with hers, she answered. "Indeed."

Complete. The only way to describe how this felt. She and Joseph connected intimately, both upper and lower bodies…an aura of contentment settled over her. She was loved. Not for her title. Not for her ability to produce heirs. Not for any reason other than the woman she had become. She broke away from the kiss for a moment, wanting to share the magic of the moment with him. "I can feel forever in your arms, Joseph."

Forever. She had said forever. At her words, happiness surged through him. Not only was she looking for someone to fill the void of love and loneliness in her life…she was looking for forever. He wanted to be that man.

Clarisse lost track of forever as they demonstrated their love for each other until the pressure built to an intensity that left her gasping for breath and droplets of pleasure falling like rain over her entire body.

He held back. He didn't want to, but didn't want to do anything to ruin the perfect day this was turning out to be. She had come so far, but he didn't want to scare her off. He needed to be sure the ghost of Rupert and the way he treated her was effectively dealt with before he pushed things with her again. Hearing her breath hitch while her legs quivered around him added fuel to the fire of his desire. It was time.

Thunder ripped through the rainstorm in her body as the electricity in her body began to gather like a waiting storm. Lightning erupted and released her to the heavens.

Their heavy breathing filled the room with the final remnants of their shared love. It took several minutes before either could speak. Finally, Joseph rolled off of her body and pulled her until she was partially reclining across him. Before they fell into a sated sleep, he whispered, "So tell me…why do you love the rain?"


	17. A Picture is Worth

Thank you for both your patience as you waited for the new chapter - and for all the wonderful reviews you've sent my way. My writer's heart appreciates the fact you take time not only to read the stories I share, but to let me know how it affects you. It's one of the main reasons I write - so, again, thank you!

A little less angst in this chapter, but what would a story be without a little drama, right? :)

*hugs*

Nicole

* * *

"_A Picture is Worth…"_

_Wednesday, 4:00 p.m._

Clarisse stood quietly in the late afternoon sun. Fall had arrived early in Genovia, bringing a cold front unparalleled in recent memory. She shivered against the slight breeze, the hand on the small of her back warming her slightly. She appreciated his unending, unwavering support. Almost from the start, he had been there for her…she needed him here today.

"Go on," he gently coaxed her as his fingers pushed her carefully forward.

She nodded and took the steps necessary for the privacy of this conversation. She sensed, more than saw him step back to a respectable distance. Always, always respecting her privacy. Inhaling slowly, she used the raised stone to help lower herself to her knees – the chill from the concrete not even registering.

"I need to speak with you…I need to do this so I can move on with my life. For too long, you've controlled my life, my happiness. Before, I didn't even realize how much. You used me, manipulated me, abused me and never loved me." Saying the words out loud shook her to the core, the coldness inside chilling her far more than the weather ever could. The pain from the past settled over her like a blanket of ice, robbing her of warmth.

"Your Majesty…" the concern in his voice brought her back from the edge. Inhale. Exhale. You can do this. _You must do this._

"You used your strength, your position and your inability to deal with your weaknesses against me. Your willingness to strike me and use my body for your pleasure alone was reprehensible. I didn't realize at the time, but the emotional scars you inflicted on me were far worse than the physical evidence that remains from you anger."

The tears streamed down her face and she was thankful no one else other than one of the two people closest to her would witness such a crack in her reserve and armor. Shakily she stood. Inhale. Exhale.

"But, no more. I forgive you. Forgive you for being weak. Forgive you for using me rather than being honest with yourself, your family and your country about your humanity. And, finally, my dear Rupert, I forgive you for not loving me as a husband should love a wife." She smiled slightly as the weight and burden of the past slowly lifted from her shoulders.

"For you see, I now know what true love feels like and it is breathtakingly beautiful and fills my soul until it runs over with happiness. This kind of love, I'm sure, is a once in a lifetime deal. So, in a way, I thank you as I know the love I feel now is from the one I am destined to be with. It would have been much harder to recognize had things been different between you and I."

"So I'm letting go… Letting go of the fear and the past. No more will I allow you to have the control over me you loved so much. No more."

She stood in silence, waiting. Finally, the sun set over the cemetery – signifying, for Clarisse, the sun setting on Rupert's hold on her life. Touching two fingers to her lips and then to the top of his tombstone, she whispered. "Rest in peace, my King…rest in peace."

Turning to the man waiting patiently in the shadows cast from the setting sun, she smiled as she thread her hand through the crook in his arm. "Thank you, Doctor, for coming with me."

"I am always at your service, my Queen."

She squeezed his arm, "I'm pretty sure this duty falls under the doctor patient relationship. I wanted you to be there when I ended it."

"Do you feel you were successful? Will you be able to move on now…move forward?" He asked with sincerity.

Clarisse thought of Joseph's arrival from America late tonight. She had already extended him an invitation for a nightcap when he returned. Her intention was to step up the intimacy level between them. He had been holding back…for her. After their night in the cabin, they had found a way to be together a few times over the past couple months. Each time it was a beautiful reflection of their love, but she knew it was missing all that it could be. Tonight, after putting her past behind her…hopefully, she would be in a position to change that. "Only time will tell, my friend."

Upon arrival back at the palace, Doc Weston escorted her to the front door. "Would you like some tea before you leave?" Clarisse asked as she faced the man who had been such an important of her life for as long as she could remember. She shuddered to think of what those early years would have been like without him to talk to.

He smiled, "I wish I could, but I promised the children at the orphanage I would stop by with milk and cookies."

She reached up and cupped his cheek, "I won't keep you then. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to be with me today."

His hand covered hers, "Always, my Queen."

Clarisse offered him a heartfelt smile of gratitude, "and friend."

He nodded, "and friend."

They parted ways…neither knowing in the distance a long range photo lens had just captured an image of their private moment.

_Off in the distance…_

The man smiled, he knew someone who would pay a handsome price for such a rare display of affection by their Ice Queen. Dialing the number, he waited as he mentally counted all the ways he could spend the windfall he was about to experience. Before the line could be answered, he remembered an important detail from the television show he watched every morning. A plan formed in his mind. One that could make him a lot more money…_and maybe a few enemies._

Greed outweighed fear and he disconnected just as the maid answered. He hit number one on his speed dial. It answered on the first ring. "Elsie Kentworthy, please. Tell her Jonesy is on the line and I've got something that will heat up the skillet for her morning Eggs with Elsie."

The hot water and the scent of lavender infused her cold body bringing warmth and a sense of calm. Joseph would be here soon. A slow smile crept across her relaxed face as she remembered how she and Joseph had made the most of every moment of their getaway: making love in front of the fire and again as the sun set over the mountains. The grin widened as she thought of the call from Vanessa to thank her for the bolts of Genovian lace Clarisse had sent. She hadn't laughed (or blushed) that much well, … ever.

She pulled herself from the water, "Don't want to turn yourself into a prune, Clarisse. You're already dealing with enough wrinkles…no sense in adding more." Her eyes drifted to the deep red gown she was planning on wearing tonight. Small shivers of pleasure coursed through her damp body as she thought of the way Joseph's eyes would darken the deepest blue before he removed the gown slowly _or maybe not as slowly this time…_

With careful attention, she smoothed the lotion over the freckled flesh – thankful it was quick absorption allowing her to slip the satin over her skin before a chill set in again. A glass of chilled wine, a romance book Vanessa had left for her and a nice fire. Now all she had to do was wait...

^^C/J^^

Joseph stepped off of Genovia One, stretching to ease the kinks customary from long flights. Flights that seemed to get longer each time he had to make the trip. Of course this one had been delayed for hours due to weather. A quick check of his watch showed it to be almost two a.m. He sighed and rubbed his face, disappointment coloring his features. It was doubtful Clarisse would still be awake, but he had promised to see her when he returned home. If nothing else, he would give her a good night kiss and elicit a promise from her for another night they could be together. He had missed her and his body ached with need to feel her body against it. _Well, he would stop in and see what happened…_

Thirty minutes later, he arrived at the darkened and quiet palace. Since he had been gone for a week, he wanted to just stop in at the security hub to make sure all was well and let them know he was back on-site if anyone needed him.

Nodding to the skeleton crew watching the video feeds at night, he stepped into this office. The large mahogany desk was cleared of the typical clutter when he was working every day. The only thing on the desk…a desk he had fantasized about taking Clarisse on more times than he could count…was a manila envelope.

Curiosity overruled tiredness and he sat behind the desk to inspect the package. A type written label was on the outside that simply asked the package be delivered to him followed by "Urgent", "Private" and "Confidential". A quick slip of his knife along the edge opened the contents to his gaze. He pulled out a glossy eight by ten photo.

Different emotions fought for dominance in his heart: anger, jealousy, disappointment.

There, in vivid colors, was a picture of a very cozy looking Clarisse and his supposed friend, Doctor Weston. He had seen that look on her face before…it was affection. And….and…her palm was on his cheek. That was the gesture THEY shared…he knew what it was supposed to mean.

The vicious grip of jealousy slithered into this system, rendering him unable to think calmly or rationally. He remembered the gentle looks and tender touches between them as the Doctor had tended to her wounds after she had been injured. The green eyed monster had taken hold of him then and, despite all that he and Clarisse had shared…he couldn't shake the mind numbing and painful grip of its razor sharp claws as they pierced his heart.

As he tossed the envelope onto his desk, a small slip of paper peeked out of the packaging. "What the hell?" He picked up the paper which was actually a three by five notecard. Again, in type written letters, a message:

"_Joseph, unless you wire $10,000 to the account number listed below by midnight Friday, this picture will be on the Saturday evening edition of Eggs with Elsie."_

"Sonofabitch!" He definitely needed a drink. It wasn't the money. He could pay. But, he didn't like the idea of someone being close enough to take pictures like this and he sure as hell didn't like being blackmailed.

Stuffing the note and picture back into the envelope, he made his way to the private residence area. Walking past Clarisse's suite, he stepped into the chilled darkness of his living room. Unbuttoning his shirt and stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt, he poured a two finger measure of his favorite scotch and tried to figure out what to do next.

^^C/J^^

Clarisse stirred from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in as she waited for Joseph.

Joseph!

She looked at the clock…almost three a.m. No Joseph. Fear settled over her, clutching at her heart. Had something happened to his flight? She forced herself to be calm. One way to find out. Quickly, she moved to the door concealing the hidden passage between their rooms. Slipping past the shelving, she made her way through the corridor. Goose flesh covered her skin as the heating units did not tend to the secret parts of the castle…the chill she had felt earlier at Rupert's gravesite settled into her bones once again.

Quietly, she pushed open the door into his suite. The bedroom was dark, but a small light was coming from the living room. The light moved…was it a flashlight? Adrenalin kicked in and her pulse raced. Was someone besides Joseph in his room? Well, someone besides her? With painstaking closeness, she edged toward the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of the occupant. If it was an intruder, she would slip quietly out of his rooms the same way she entered and then alert security.

She slowly exhaled and peeked around the doorframe. There, sitting on the couch looking completely disheveled, a glass of scotch in one hand, and a penlight in the other, sat her head of security. He seemed to be completely focused on a picture sitting on his coffee table.

"Joseph?" She stepped through the door and into the living room area.

In the darkness, it was impossible to read either his expression or his eyes which unsettled her. He didn't appear intoxicated, but he didn't seem quite himself either. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I did try to wait up for you."

"Perhaps you should have invited the good doctor over when I didn't show." She couldn't quite place his tone, but it sounded decidedly unhappy.

Clarisse moved over to sit next to him, her hand on his thigh. The quick intake of his breath told her he obviously hadn't drank too much. "I'm not sure what you mean, Joseph. I was anxious for your arrival." She let her hand slip a little higher on his thigh to further share her meaning.

Joseph quickly moved away from her touch and flipped the light on making both of them squeeze their eyes tightly against the harsh brightness until their pupils had a chance to adjust. When her eyes opened again, he shoved the eight by ten glossy in front of her face, "That! Doesn't look like you were waiting for me!"

Her mind whirled trying to remember when this had happened and how someone had gotten a picture of the moment. "Joseph, this is not what it appears and I assure you I have no idea how someone got a picture."

"I told you, Clarisse! I told you I would try not to be jealous of the relationship he shares with you. But how do you expect me to feel when I'm gone for one week…taking your granddaughter back to the States, mind you…at your request, and I come home to this. You look like a woman in love!"

Clarisse had heard about all she was going to take. She tossed the picture back on the table. "I am in love! With you! Or have you forgotten? Of course I feel love and affection for him. He has been the only other man in my life who has cared for Clarisse, the woman. No one else, Joseph. No! One! Else! Just you and him."

Joseph shook his head, unsure of what to believe or feel. "Why were you with him, Clarisse? In public? He is your doctor, not your escort. That's why you have security!"

Her head pounded. This was definitely not how she had planned this night. When she found out who was responsible for this picture, she planned on making sure he paid dearly for the aggravation he was currently causing her. She picked up the picture, studying it closely before shoving it back towards him, "This picture was taken in front of the palace and my security WAS with me!"

Exhausted she dropped back onto his couch and rubbed her temples, the tears starting to gather in the sapphire pools, threatening to overflow. Today had been highly emotional and this was more than her barriers could contain. "He came with me to Rupert's grave."

Of all the things he thought she might say, her confession did not make his list of possibilities. He sat down as well, but careful to keep some distance between them until he heard what she had to say. "What? Why?"

Clarisse turned toward him and gave him a half smile, "Because of you, you insufferable man."

"That didn't help, Clarisse."

She laid her head back on the back of the couch and closed her eyes, "I went to talk to Rupert…to end the hold he has over me and, by default, our relationship."

_Insufferable. Idiot. Jerk…the list went on._ Joseph silently berated himself for, once again, not waiting to hear the full story before jumping to conclusions – especially when it came to the beloved doctor. "You confronted him about the abuse?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you wanted him with you…"

"Yes. As my therapist, I thought it appropriate."

Joseph sighed heavily, "You're right, of course."

"After I confronted him, I forgave him. I said all of the words out loud. It felt…liberating. If Doctor Weston hadn't been there, I'm not sure I would have been able to go through with it."

"So the picture was taken when you arrived home and you were saying thank you."

"Yes."

Joseph turned to look fully at her, even though she was not looking at him. "I'm sorry, Clarisse."

"Me too. I had such a fun evening in store for you."

"Now I'm really sorry." His eyes finally took in her appearance. The red satin hugged her curves and the lace across her ample cleavage stole the breath from his tired body. Before he allowed himself to even venture down that path, he knew he needed to tell her the rest. Before he could say anything, she interjected.

"Wait! How did you get that picture? What's really going on here, Joseph?" Clarisse had sat up straight, the 'queen' side kicking in.

"There was an envelope sitting on my desk, waiting for me when I arrived home earlier tonight."

"You don't know who or how?"

"No, but I intend on asking everyone that was on duty earlier this evening once the rest of the world wakes up. But I do know why."

Anger surfaced, replacing the tears gathering in her eyes, "Why?"

"Blackmail. The photographer wants money or he's going to sell the picture to Elsie Kentworthy."

"Bloody hell."

Joseph grinned slightly at the uncustomary swearing of his queen. "I will not allow that to happen."

"You don't intend to pay him, do you?"

"No." _No need to share with her that payment will be made, if needed, to buy more time until I can find the bastard and wring his bloody neck._

"Well, at least we're on the same page with that detail."

"Clarisse, I really am sorry."

She looked at the man who held her heart in his hands. "I'm not sure what else I can do to convince you… First you worried about the Sheik and then Doc Weston. There has never been nor will there ever be anyone else for me. You and you alone do I love, Joseph. The only one I want to be with. When will you get that through your thick head?"

He moved closer to her, "Should be any day now."

The smallest of smiles crooked the corner of her mouth, "You truly are insufferable."

He nodded, "Incorrigible. Insufferable. Irritating…the list goes on." His body moved even closer, a tentative hand moving to rest on her thigh.

"Joseph," she tried a mild warning…not sure if she truly meant it or not. A week had been a long time to be away from his fiery touch.

The hand slipped higher, under the hem of her gown, "Clarisse…" Her name muffled as his lips found the curve of her neck.

"Jo…mmmm…" was all she could manage as his hand slid higher pay loving attention to her curves while his teeth nipped at her ear lobe and any number of other sensitive spots. She gave up what little protest she had mustered as she lifted his chin until their lips could touch. Her tongue pressed for entrance and encountered not even the slightest resistance. Remnants of the whiskey floated across her taste buds, intoxicating her pallet and making her want him even more.

His hands were everywhere at once, the strokes light…pleasurable, but not what she wanted right now. She wasn't upset, just knew she needed to let him know the stakes have changed. Sliding sideways some, she maneuvered them until his body was hovering over hers and she was prone on his couch. Her nails raked along his back as her tongue continued to plunder the warmth of his mouth. Finally, she broke away, gasping for air.

His chest contracted and expanded, eyes dark with desire. "Let me take you to my bed, Clarisse. I want…no, need you so badly."

She grasped the hem of his t-shirt and started lifting. With a couple of balance accommodations by Joseph, moments later her nails had access to the plane of his chest. Threading through the sparse and greying hairs, she found his eyes. "Here."

His eyes opened and found hers. "You're sure?"

Smiling lovingly into his eyes, she answered truthfully, "I'm sure."

Truthfully, Joseph didn't care where or how…as long as he could make love to Clarisse, he was game. He grabbed her hand and moved it above her head, leaving one free, his eyes never leaving hers. No sign of distress or fear – good. "I love you."

Before she could respond, his lips covered hers in a heated kiss as he moved his lower body against hers in slow, measured strokes.

Spikes of arousal were slicing through his system as her nails scraped against his body. She had only done this once before and it had led to an emotional breakdown…breakthrough for them. His need for her was so deep tonight, he wasn't sure he could stop. He needed to slow things down. Breaking the kiss, he feathered kisses along her neck and throat until he encountered the lace. Sitting back on his haunches, he used his hands to lower the straps of the gown until the precious inches of flesh were revealed to him. His eyes drank in the beauty, knowing he could forever be lost in the depths of this woman.

The rise and fall of her chest added to the way her body seemingly cried out for his touch tonight. So very beautiful. Fingertips caressed, slipping over the satin swells. So mesmerizing. The touch of her grasp around his wrist startled him, "What's wrong, my love?"

"No more holding back."

Blue eyes searched blue, needing to confirm she wasn't saying this solely for his benefit. The haunted expression in her eyes was gone. No lingering doubt. _The trip to Rupert's grave…_ Nodding his head slowly, "No more holding back…but," the gentlemen that loved her deeply couldn't help but add, "if it becomes too much – just say the word." A simple nod was the only response he received. As a hungry man consumes food placed before him, Joseph leaned down and began to take his fill.

Clarisse saw the change…the understanding…the hunger. Her body came alive as Joseph's head lowered, his teeth nipping gently at her flesh – the skin responding with a warm flush as taste by taste the nerves awakened to his touch. Her body arched as his tongue swirled creating so many different emotions and responses. It was maddening…and she loved every moment of it.

His eyes found hers, "Ready?"

Somehow she managed to breathe out a response, "Ready for hours…"

As Joseph positioned them, Clarisse felt…she wasn't certain. She only knew she wasn't frightened. Unrestrained desire showed clearly on Joseph's face and all she could think was how badly she wanted him right then. "Now, Joseph…I want you."

At her command, Joseph' complied. His eyes closed, savoring the feel of being so close to her, the intimacy bonding their bodies – just as years together had bonded their hearts – and, he hoped, a future would bond their souls.

Moments later, he collapsed as their cries filled the room. He leaned forward to kiss the tiny love bites he had left on her body. Even in the throes of passion, he knew better than to leave marks of their lovemaking where someone might see. Despite their deep love for each other, their relationship had to be kept a secret – especially now when buggers with long range lenses were scoping out the palace. One more kiss, "You okay?"

"Mmmm…better than okay."

"Am I forgiven for being an insufferable idiot?"

Reaching for him, she pulled his body lower until it was flush with hers again – kissing him passionately. His body felt perfect nestled against hers…how could he ever think she would want anyone else? Breathless, she pushed against him, "Not yet." She smiled.

His grin matched hers, "I look forward to earning your forgiveness." To emphasize his point, he buried his face in the curve of her neck – eliciting laughter from his lover as his beard tickled the sensitive flesh.

"Joseph! We need to get some rest. You have a lot of work to do in the next forty hours or so."

"What time are Olivia and Priscilla supposed to wake you?"

"Seven. I asked for a later wake up call as I was hoping I would be up rather late with you."

"Stay with me tonight…or let me stay with you. There's only a few hours left and I want to spend them in your arms." He kissed her gently, knowing he would never tire of the taste of her lips.

"Stay with me as I may not have the strength to leave your arms." She admitted honestly.

Standing, he helped her to her feet. Grabbing only what was necessary, they made their way to her suite.

_Thursday, 4:00 a.m. – 44 hours till deadline _

_tbc_


End file.
